Play to Win
by TheReddQueen
Summary: Back in New Orleans things are expected to be calmer for the Cajun. But that would make life too easy. Things are not what they appear and old secrets are revealed. If Remy wants to keep what he has he's just going to have to play to win.
1. Chapter 1: New Orleans

**MUST READ: You must read the other stories I wrote because it has info that ties into the stories. **

**Ok Ppl Here is the final part to the trilogy. Now you guys who have read my other stuff know the rules. I need 1 review for every chapter. This is already written out so if I get a certain amount of reviews I will update if not I will just email the chapters to the ppl that care. =] Enjoy! READ and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Orleans**

It was a hot summer's day deep in the south. The sun shined brightly and the heat was rising off the pavement as the city was bustling with excitement from various people moving from place to place. A group of people were welcoming the summer festivities as they played in the center of town in New Orleans, Louisiana. Accents of all kind could be heard from Southern, French, Cajun, and Italian. Mariah stood outside a building sitting on a banister watching all of the cities hustle and bustle unfold in front of her. The bright colors of the buildings of the French quarter reflected the high spirits of those around her out enjoying their day either shopping or getting liquored for the night parade she heard about to come to town. Loud jazz music flared in her ears and one of the older trumpet players came up to her and put a flower in her ear welcoming her to the Big Easy. Never had she went to a place so warm and welcoming as this one. The people were so nice and flamboyant as they spoke and said their pleasantries. She was really glad that she was "tricked" into coming along with Remy to see his hometown and spend some of her summer with him.

"Cher, so how'd you like it so far?" He said in much richer Cajun accent. By simply listening to him speak she knew he was in his element. When he arrived she saw the excitement in his red eyes at being in his playground.

"I think it's pretty amazing Remy." She said as she looked about and got down off the rail. His eyes watched as she dusted her bright red flower dress off. Then she stood up straight to look at him with a smile. "It's really nice here!"

"Well, if you tink dis is amazing, wait til you see it at night." He said as a cab pulled up for them to take. He went and grabbed both their bags and stuck them in the trunk. He then opened the door for her to get in and like a gentlemen he assisted her inside and then got in himself. Suddenly his face lit up and he got loud.

"Hey! Tony!" He yelled as he leaned up to shake the older white gentlemen's hand who was their taxi driver. He had a brown patch of hair on his head and he looked every bit of French.

"Ay! Remy! What you doin back in town? I aven't seen you in years! What's happenin'?" The guy known as Tony responded and his face turned all the shades of red at seeing an old friend. Remy reached in his pocket and handed to Tony a good wad of cash and patted the man on the back. "Same ole, same ole. Got better offers up north an' went to go see if I had a good hand up dere'. Oh and we're headed to my house. You remember where dats at right?"

Tony looked back and smiled. "Of course! How can I forget mon amie?" Then his eyes landed on her and his grin grew bigger if possible. "Good Evenin', Miss." He greeted before shaking her hand. "" I 'ope Mr. Lebeau here, is takin' real good care o' you mam."

Mariah laughed and looked back at a grinning Remy. "Now, Tony, whatever made you tink otherwise?" Remy replied.

With a laugh, they drove off and headed slightly away from the city up north. As they drove the houses seemed to get nicer and more eloquent. Many of the homes donned old plantation style designs with white picket fences. After a while of driving they came to a nice good sized two story house that looked virtually untouched. The cab pulled right up to the locked gate and then stopped. Shocked Mariah turned to Remy with awe. "You live…here? This is yours?"

Laughing he smiled and got out the car holding out his hand for her to take. "Yes petite. I told you before, Remy loves da finer tings in life. Dat includes ma house." Once they were out, he helped Tony get their bags and placed them on the sidewalk. She looked at it and saw the big windows and long driveway leading to the front of the house. She waited and Remy soon came of dangling the keys and unlocked the old black gate. He gave it a push and it slowly creaked open loudly and they began to walk up the long driveway to the lovely ancient home. "When did you get this?" Mariah asked in awe at the architectural design of the building.

"I won it!" He said proudly. "Yea, beat a man in ma' favorite game o' poker." The strolled up the walkway which had a rough looking yard but it seemed as if someone had taken care of it since the bushes was somewhat manicured. He reached for the door and began shifting keys for the right one. "He was so lit dat night, da man betted da deed to' his house." Mariah looked at him in slight disdain at his answer. Remy found the right key and opened the door and stopped her before he let her in. "Dat was a joke Cher." He said as he laughed her face. She scrunched it up and just stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Don' make suggestions like dat. Or Remy will be glad to' take you' up on your silent offer." With that he went in first and cut on the lights.

"You're so charming, Remy." Mariah said in a sarchastic manner before she shut up at how nice and surprisingly empty it was with some furniture and lots of space. She pulled her bag in and left it by the door as Remy snooped around the house to make sure it remained untouched.

"Oh wow…" She exclaimed as she walked around looking at it. In the foyer, she saw some questionable art pieces she was sure should be in a museum somewhere and yet it looked as if it was getting ready to be sold off at an auction. The ceiling was high with a chandelier glistening. The walls were all white and she couldn't help the urge to put some color on the wall but she could see the effort that Remy had put it with the artwork. She took a few more steps into the house and took note of the dust and gloomy look it had to it. It didn't have that "live in" feel to the house. She walked into the dining room which looked completely barren with nothing but more art pieces. His house looked more like a museum then a living establishment. She saw the kitchen which was huge with an up to date refrigerator and stove but she didn't see any dishes or silverware. In the living room there was one sofa paired with a unique glass coffee and end table with a small TV in front of it. Right across from it were patio doors that lead to the wrap around porch. She walked towards it to look out and she could see just a big yard with a lake in the back. She would have never guessed he would have stayed in something like this. It was a house after all. She didn't know Remy was the type of person to stay in one place longer than required. By the way of the house and the dust, she would bet money on it. _So why invest in a house?_

"Once yo' grow up wit' almost nutin' to ya name petite, yo' learn ta' appreciate what yo' do get when you're older." He said as if reading her mind and standing by her to look out of the patio door. Then she remembered he had that innate ability to do so and sense people's feelings. She looked up to see this forlorn look on his face as he popped a tooth pick in his mouth and chewed on it. He only did that when he felt the urge to smoke which she was very happy he had gotten out of the habit and was trying to stop. But, as a result he developed the habit of chewing on tooth picks when he was in need of one.

"I really like it Remy. But it just doesn't seem like something you would get." She said as she went over to go look at a vase he had. She picked it up and analyzed it realizing how expensive it must have been. Or better yet thinking about how it came about getting here. She sat it down and turned to face Remy who was now leaning up against the wall looking at her. "I always thought you were the type of person to stay in fancy hotels and suites. Maybe stay in a bad one when you're you know…doing what you do best."

He acknowledged her thinking with a nod and a smile. "All those tings' you said are somewhat true. When I'm away, I do love nice tings and when I'm on a mission, I do try ta' lay low depending on how fast I ave' ta' be. Couldn't ever stay fa' too long some place." Then he walked past her toward the kitchen and she could hear his voice. "But, dis' is where I was born and raised. I may not have had da most…fondest of memories here but, New Orleans is a part o' me." He came back with a beer for himself and a glass of water for her. "I need to go to da store to pick up some tings for our stay here. New Orleans gets plenty busy during dis time o' year with da' celebrations." He explained and handed her the water.

"I'm excited!" She said as she took a sip of her water.

"Come mi petite, let me show you da rest of Le beau's abode." He said as he offered his arm to take and he began to lead her to the hallway. They passed a small bathroom and then they were back in the foyer where there was long stairs leading to the second story. When she reached the top it was two bedrooms. The master bedroom had double doors and then there was what she presumed to be the guest room. Next door to that was another bathroom that looked completely empty as well. She followed him to the guest room. It was so big. She walked in and saw a big bed with few sheets on it and across from it was a cherry wooded dresser. On the other side was a large window with curtains letting some of the sun's light in the dim lit room. She turned around and he took and showed her the bathroom. It was just a simple bathroom. Typical brand new bathtub and shower area complete with working toilet. Then he took her hand and brought her to his room. He pushed open both doors and opened them. She stepped in to see it and was actually impressed. It seemed like he used this area more than any other area in the house. The bed was huge with a simple white blanket on it made up with four white pillows scattered across it. Art pieces covered the wall and it had a walk in closet and a small door leading to the bathroom. Across from the bed was a large window overlooking the back of the house and the lake. It had a high ceiling with a fan. She went to the bathroom and she fell in love with it.

"You do know that I'm gonna be in here right?" She asked elated at the sight before her. Everything seemed to be dull and boring but his room and the bathroom. The bathroom was filled with towels and it was quite big as well. It had a large Jacuzzi style tub with a glass shower stall across from it that looked big enough for three people. The toilet seemed to be hidden away on the other side separated by an enclosed area. It even had its own separate sink for him and her with a glass water bowl. Everything was made from marble and the ceiling held in-house lighting.

Remy leaned up against the door frame watching her scan and touch objects. A sense of pride and conformity filled him as he watched her get excited about something as simple as interior designing. "Had I known you'd get dis excited, I would've done a lot more to it."

"Oooo can I help decorate it please!" She said happily as she bounced up to him with excitement. "Just a few things! I promise, you'll like it!"

Grinning he decided to push his luck. "And what do Remy get in return Cher? After all, every man has his charge an' a price to pay."

Rolling her eyes she responded, "A better looking house."

"You're gonna have ta' do better than that petite. What kind of a tief, do yo' tink I am?" He asked with mock astonishment. He stepped closer to her and looked down at her small 5'2 frame. "What you got to bargain wit?"

Sighing she walked around him. "Well I guess you're just gonna have to take a gamble on it, Remy." Then she turned around faking sorry. "Oh excuse me, the great Gambit!" She laughed and turned around. "You like to gamble. Why don't you do that and see what happens." Then she left to go downstairs leaving him there.

"Jus' so yo' know, I'm da' wrong one ta' play games wit' Chere." He said as she rubbed his shin in thought of all the wonderful possibilities this could lead him. Then he went downstairs and saw her already pulling out her phone looking at nearby furniture stores.

"Make sure yo' get a small kitchen table!" He said as he reached down and took her bag and his to put it upstairs.

She turned to him with excitement, "I was thinking of cherry oak. What you think?"

"I don't care. I'm jus' excited bout' da lovely effects o' dis' arrangement." He grinned and began walking toward the stairs. "Besides, wit' wat' I had in mind, I don't plan on usin' it for much eaten anyway."

Turning to look at him leave the room all she could do was blush at what he was implying. "This is gonna be a long summer." She muttered to herself. "Lord, please be with me."

* * *

Later that night they had just came back from doing a little exploring of the neighborhood. In the back was a small garage with his motorcycle inside still intact looking every bit shiny and red which was his favorite color. They rode around the area and just took in the landscape of his home. Mariah found it very enjoyable and calming to ride on the back of his bike. Not to mention giddy with the engine purring and Remy right between them she couldn't help but feel elated at the prospects of this vacation. They stopped at a nearby restaurant and ordered some food and sat outside on the veranda to enjoy the outdoors. Now they were back at the house going through their luggage and getting comfortable in their new surroundings. Mariah went to go put her things up in the other room when Remy came up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders. He began to maneuver her to his room and toward the walk in closet which was completely empty on one side. On the other side were his clothes and shoes. In the back were two duplicates of his fighting attire and combat boots.

"You do come prepared…" she said as she placed her clothes there.

"What kind o' gentlemen would I be if I didn't give yo' da' best I ad' ta' offer?" He said with a sly smirk. After a few moments of packing and showering they both prepared for bed. He walked past her door and noticed her long white empress style night gown bustling about the room and she maneuvered around in it. Her curly black wet hair sat pulled up on top of her head and he couldn't help but think she looked every bit of an Egyptian queen at the moment. He continued to watch her fluff up her pillows and pull back her sheets preparing herself for the night.

"Well, mi petite. It seems sleep has eluded me at da' moment." He said as he leaned his frame against the door. She turned around to see his naked muscular torso clad is red pajama pants as he leaned to the side and began to shuffle a deck of cards in his hands. "Would yo' be interested in a quick game?"

Smiling she stood and walked toward him with a smile. "Christening up the place already with a card game?"

"Trust, dis is far from what I would like ta do t' christen my household." He said with a smirk at her laughter.

"Pick a venue, sir."

He stood straight and offered her his elbow which she graciously took while as he escorted her down stairs to sit on the couch. They separated to give them some playing space. He began to shuffle as if he was preparing to perform a trick. Mariah just sat back and watched him watch her.

"So how does it feel being home?" She inquired as he began to pass out the cards.

"It feels…like home." He replied nonchalantly. "The game of the evening is spades by the way."

She picked up her hand and began to manipulate her hand to resemblance some kind of order. She looked at her hand in assurance then peered through her dark eyelashes at her opponent who seemed too smug at the moment.

"We bettin?" He asked with a smirk of satisfaction.

"No, Mr. Lebeau. Tonight, it's just a game." She said with double meaning.

With a smirk he played his first card. An ace of diamonds.

"Oh playing big are we?" She said as she laid down another diamond for him to take.

"Oh I don't jus' play big, I play ta. win." He said as he threw out another diamond card.

With a smirk she scooped up his diamond with a higher card of her own. "I see this is going to be a very interesting night." She murmured with a smirk.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and life was pretty tame for them. Mariah had gone to a nearby furniture store with Remy's card and made simple purchases of furniture for the house. She purchased some couches, throw pillows, plates and silverware, and a red comforter set for Remy's room that she thought he would enjoy. Against her better judgment, she even bought a dining room table. Remy was fascinated to see her get up and clean the whole house like she had lived there her whole life. The whole house now smelt like lemon and vanilla. There was hardly any speck of dust in the house now. She changed the curtains and would open them to allow light in the house. He stood back to see how different the house looked now. It looked homey for once. He doubted it was just the furniture that made it feel that way with her presence in the house. Red was the dominating color with little specks of green thrown in to balance it out. Apparently, green was her favorite color and she loved fabric. Pillows were everywhere and so was color as it brightened the house. He now sat on the couch preparing to go out and get her the paint she wanted to fix the fence outside.

"Okay! I need one more tub of paint for the other side of the fence and it will be finished!" she said happily as she came in wearing tattered jeans and a white tank top holding paint brushes.

"When I asked yo' ta' come down here, I didn't have house work in mind." He said with amusement.

Smiling she walked up to him and sat on his lap. "I know! But, I like it. And besides you have me to yourself the whole summer."

Remy grinned the devilish smile he was known to have. "Oh the endless possibilities."

Kissing him really quickly she got up and helped him stand which was quite something to see. No one would ever estimate such great strength in such a small body. "Ok, now hurry up! The sooner you get back the quicker I can finish." He pulled her to him and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"And…"

"The faster we can do what you had in mind." She said laughing at him as he kissed a ticklish spot.

"I like those odds." He said with a smirk and quickly kissed holding her in his arms.

She put her index finger to his lips. "But nothing too extreme you perve! You got to put in some serious time and work into this."

With a smirk he let her go and headed toward the door. "Well good ting' I came prepared fo' da fight." With that said he closed it behind him.

Smiling she went into the kitchen to make a fruit salad for them to have. She couldn't help herself. Playing house with the Cajun was just too fun. _But where will this go_. Then her features fell at that thought. She never been one to push relationships yet alone hope for one. But she couldn't help herself, she had grown attached to the Cajun over the last two years. But lord knows he left her feeling all kinds of worried and questionable if he was even ready for a full relationship. He certainly never said anything to her to make what they have into something. She couldn't help but hope for at least a label but it seemed he didn't want to do that. She certainly didn't want to push him away for something like that. After that thought she looked down to see she had practically minced the apple to bits.

'_Ding dong'_

Quickly she took off her gloves and went to answer the door. She opened it and smiled. "Hello-"

Some strange guy threw a punch at her and she backed up dodging it. She grabbed his arm and twisted it causing the man to scream out in pain as the sound of his arm popping. She shoved him out of the door and ran at him to kick him further down the driveway. Another man ran at her and she roundhouse kicked him sideways, causing him to go in her new neatly manicured bushes. Suddenly two more men came out of nowhere at her dressed in the same likeness. They all had on black suits looking like they were part of a mob.

"This isn't Remy! It's a chick!" One of them exclaimed as they backed up. The man that she broke his arm, crawled back on the floor. The guys looked at him in shock at how she handled herself. "Are you sure he's here?"

"Yeah!" The one crawling on the pavement said.

"Maybe she brought his house from her, stupid." One of the guys said. "Either way we got to keep her quiet." Then he ran at her and threw a punch that in Mariah's opinion was sloppy.

She caught it and did the same thing to him. She twisted it and then planted her foot to his face right in the nose. A crunch noise was heard as she let go and threw him at his friends.

"Who sent you?" she yelled as she got into fighting position. The other guys got out of the bushes and tried a backwards assault. She jumped up and flipped behind him before hitting him in the spine and then kicking him forward. He ran right into the other one who caught him and fell.

"Let's get out of here!" One guy yelled as the rest ran to get away. He tried to make a run for it too but, he didn't get far before a hard fist met his face sending him backwards. Suddenly before he could register what was happening he was picked up and his eyes met with Le Diablo Blanc. Remy had long dropped the paint and was now holding the man by his collar off the ground.

"You picked de' wrong house ta' attack, monsieur." Remy said darkly.

Mariah looked around to make sure no neighbors saw what was going on. Nobody seemed to be outside luckily. "Remy, we should take this inside." She suggested looking around for anymore visitors.

"Mariah, dere is duct tape in da basket by da garage. Go get it, s'il vous plait." He said as he took the man in the house. She ran to go get it and came back and saw Gambit looking furiously at the man with no mask now who was now dangling in the air by his shirt.

"Why did he send you, Pierre?" Remy asked with anger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mariah said as she walked in holding the duct tape. "You know him?" She asked looking between the two.

"Oui madam." The man confirmed breathing shallowly trying to get the man to let him go. "We were sent to do a check of your ability to make sure you would still be up for the job."

"What job?" Remy and Mariah asked at the same time.

"Can't breathe…" The man known as Will said before he was dropped to the floor. He coughed and heaved.

"You're letting him go?" Mariah asked shocked as she went towards him. Remy grabbed her and held her back.

"He's of no harm now, Petite." He said calmly.

"The hell he is!" She said as she got out of his hold. "What's going on? Explain! Now!" she demanded.

The guy got control over himself and straitened up his suit. "I'm so sorry Madame. I didn't know you were Mr. Lebeau's wife." The man stated thoroughly apologetic.

"Oh I'm –"

"Why did you attack her?" Remy cut in quickly.

"We thought it was just you here." The guy explained. "We know the excellence of your skills. They don't call you Ragin' Cajun for nothing. Anyway, we were just ready for anything and soon as the door opened, we attacked. It just so happened, she answered the door. You know the guild code. Take them out. He sent us to make sure you were on your toes and he requests your audience immediately."

"Guild code?" Mariah asked looking at Remy remembering bits and pieces of his past. "Didn't you use to be a part of that?"

"Use to." He muttered darkly. "I'm no longer associated wit' dem. You can tell him, I decline his offer."

"He knew you would say that. So he wants to make a deal. If you come help him this last time, he will officially wipe you off the books. You will no longer be required to help the family out."

"Family?" Mariah muttered. "Who is he talking about?" Mariah asked.

Remy closed his eyes and turned to go get his fighting stick. "Papa".

* * *

**Love it! Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Family

**Here you go another chapter! 3 After this long one they may come in shorter. I haven't decided. **

**Please Review! I need this to get better as a writer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Family**

"So let me get this straight. Jean Luc…your father, is the Guild leader. They took you in…showed you the trade… got you started… believed you were the one to bring the two local thieve guilds together but you didn't and tried to banish you from Louisiana. But, they called you back for a favor and allowed you to come back here. "

Remy winced as the memories came in which he tried so hard to block for years. He simply nodded before looking for his shoes. "But le' Remy clear one ting' up Cher. No one le' Remy go anywhere. I go as I please. In other words, I freely go in an' out o' New Orleans all de time."

Mariah was thoroughly confused as she sat on the bed in Remy's room trying to make some sense of the situation. _"How could someone have so much power over another person?"_ She wondered.

As she thought she watched Remy put on his fighting attire and facade to become Gambit. The man he jacked up had left and went god knows where to tell his boss what was going on. She had tons of questions but she knew they wouldn't be answered thoroughly or answered at all. So, based on previous knowledge she sat scrambling her mind for answers. Well she would get her own answers rather he would tell her or not. She got up and went to the closet and got some boots and a few weapons.

Remy buckled the sides of his boots before looking at Mariah put on hers. "What are ya doin?"

"What does it look like?" She said as she zipped up her boots and hid them underneath her jean pant legs. "Besides I want to see what's up for myself."

"But-"

"Hey, it's not like they don't know about me. I'm sure your little goon went back and snitched by now Remy. Besides, I can handle myself."

Remy sighed. "Tings could get dangerous. Da Guild isn't so fond of me, Chere'."

Mariah stood and laughed at that. "Most people aren't Remy." She walked over to him and patted him on the back. "I'm coming no matter what you say Remy."

"Don't say ah didn't warn you." He responded softly.

Mariah turned to look at him. In a matter of an hour his whole demeanor had changed. He went from fun, charismatic, annoying, playful Remy to this dark, glum, and strict person. "I'm there for you, you know." She responded. "I got your back regardless."

Remy looked up and grabbed his bow staff before putting it in his belt. "I know."

* * *

It was noontime as the sun was setting when they left the house. Remy just drove his motorcycle to the city and Mariah sat on the back of it watching the scenery pass them by as she tried to remember the route. The further they drove away from the city into swamp land, the more uneasy she became about the future meeting.

Before they left they went over a strategic plan to get in and out of the mansion that they were summoned to. Mariah was awed that Remy remembered that house like the back of his hand. Also, that he felt no threat to their security measures. He told her getting in is easy but getting out would be little bit more difficult. Once that was out of the way they secured the house and drove off. They turned and rode till they came to this old looking mansion.

He cut his bike off at a distance away and hid it behind a bush in the woods. She felt like that was unnecessary but he knew his people better than she did. She knew that they were shady people if you had to hide your bike just in case things got ugly. Once that was done he signaled for her to move quietly toward the side of the they got close enough he scanned the place for security, camera's, and anything else that would alert them to their presence.

He felt the need to enter the house in a way that would remind them of who they were dealing with. Le Diablo Blanc. Also if he would have come in through the front door they would have demanded that they take off their weapons and be followed by security. He didn't like to be followed and surrounded by too many that were against him.

He looked at Mariah and nodded. Mariah watched him for the signal to do her thing. He gave her the signal and then started running toward the house. Mariah used her water powers and created a dense mist that turned into fog and blanketed the whole area slowly to not tip them off. Once that was in place she ran after Remy and headed toward the house. They ran past some guards before Mariah flew and Remy grappled over the fence onto their property. When they landed Remy ran towards the side of the house and got near a window. He pushed it and checked its security. He saw tiny wires on the side indicating it was hooked to the alarm system and would go off if opened. He studied it before using his charge powers and destroying the wire that would set it off. Once that was done he opened the window slowly and jumped in. Mariah flew in after him and closed the window behind him.

When she turned she saw what seemed to be a small living room. It was very plain with 2 black leather couches and a coffee table. Remy touched her arm to gain her attention. She looked at him and he pointed towards the closed door. They walked to it and peeked out the crack of the door. They saw a staircase to the right where the front entrance should be and to the left was two double doors that would lead to the meeting room where he was to meet Jean Luc but the hallway was full with security. He then leaned back and smiled to her. Mariah looked into his red eyes and thought he was insane before she looked down and noticed he had offered her his arm to take. Rolling her eyes at his gentlemanly display she took it and they both walked toward the double doors. When they walked in there was a guy sitting in a big leather sofa reading a newspaper with his feet propped up. Next to him was a glass of scotch.

Remy cleared his voice a little. "Luc."

"Remy! It's been such a lon' time!" The man known as Jean Luc boomed as he looked away from his paper. The guy had a cigar in his mouth and quickly got up. Mariah couldn't help but notice how very well dressed the Cajun man was. He wore a nice white suit with a black tie and black loafers. He had small gold earrings in his ears as well as gold rings on his fingers. His hair was in two shades of white on top and black on the sides. Time and gravity seemed to be good for the man because he was very good looking and his well-built figure proved that he could do a few things if needed.

With his loud boisterous voice, his minions came in from different directions and had them surrounded with guns pointed.

"I wish I could say de same Luc." Remy replied coldly as he looked around. Jean Luc put up his hand and all the men stood down with their weapons.

"Awe boy! That hurts ma feelings." Jean Luc said as he touched his heart with a smile on his face. Suddenly his gaze shifted toward the lady next to him and he smiled. "Well, well, well. Who iz' dis' petite fille'? I heard from ma' men dat' ou' ave' a wife." Jean Luc walked up to them and extended his hand to her. "I believe dis' makes us family Cher."

Remy growled at that. Jean Luc would of course monopolize the conversation and use the "family' word to get what he wanted. "What did you call me for?" He asked straight to the point.

Jean Luc sighed and took back his hand before looking at Remy. "I would expect a more delighted greeting o' at least you could've put on a good show wit' pleasantries son. I am your father."

"Was. But dat' ended when you betrayed me countless o' times." Remy countered coldly.

Jean Luc's face fell and an angry look appeared on his face. "Listen boy, you tread on thin ice."

Feeling the tension grow Mariah quickly cut in. "What do you want exactly so we can make this meeting quick?"

Jean Luc looked at her with a tight expression. "Leave us."

Mariah frowned at the demand. "How about you ask more politely?"

Remy put his hand on her shoulder before looking at her with dim red eyes silently begging her to do what the man said. She swallowed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." With that she turned and left followed by 4 security guards.

After she left it was just Jean Luc and Remy. Jean went to the mini bar in the corner of his office and poured himself a drink. "Trust me; I wouldn't be coming ta' you if I didn't need you. But unfortunately, I need your expertise wit' something." He then walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair before throwing his drink back quickly and drinking it. "I need a favor from you."

"Well yo' kno' every man has a price Jean, and a price ta' pay. Tell me about dis' proposition." Remy delegated as he pulled out a deck of cards and began shuffling.

"I need you ta' do a little diggin'. Dat guild is up ta something. My sources tell me that they have been up to somethin' sneaky. Well not the whole Assassins guild. Many of them are loyal to the cause. It's just that harlot o' a woman Bella Donna Boudreaux!" He spat with disgust.

"Oh, now she's a harlot but before yo' wanted me ta' marry dat' ting." He injected with a smirk which just aggravated Jean Luc.

"Dat' was before I gained intelligence dat' she and a few others are turnin' against us. They have been sighted doing dealins with old enemies and other tings'. Not to mention something she asked that was strange that I thought you should know about."

That piqued Remy's interest. "Well, what could dat be?"

Jean Luc leaned back in his chair and studied Remy. "She asked ta' go into your old room and look around. When she left I noticed small details of your tings' taken. She took your old brush, a picture, and other small trinkets. Now I just wrote dat' off as her not letting go of the past, but as I thought about it, it didn't make any sense. I mean da girl's gone nuts If yo' ask me. Maybe she's like…." He looked around for the word and snapped his fingers. "Like a hoarder or something.' Or maybe she building a shrine. "

"Well it's not like I was usin' dose' tings'. What could she possibly do wit dem?" Remy said aloud as he thought hard. Suddenly another thought came to him. "Why would dose tings; be dere anyway? I was under de' impression that yo' would ave' tried ta' burn my existence away."

Jean Luc looked at Remy before looking out of the window at the night sky. "Despite the riffs we have had, you're still my wayward son. What I did in the past I cannot change but I have no regrets. The family is strong and prosperous. Besides I needed to punish you like any other member to keep da family together."

Remy could've choked him. He felt betrayed those years back that his own father would put the guild before his son. But that was in the past. His father was practically dead to him. "I have no interest ta' be a part o' your family but I'm here for de' opposite. That you would wipe me from the books clean and leave me and anything associated with me alone."

Jean Luc looked back at him cutting his eyes. "Dat was the prize Remy. Before that comes to pass, I need you ta' see what the Assassins guild is doing and figure out Bella Donna's plans. You have a month to gather all da' information but yo' must come see me every week to brief me on what's going on." Then he stood and straightened his jacket of his suit. He pulled out a contract with the details of his agreement. He signed it and then he gave the pen to Remy. "You remember how this works." Remy took the pen and signed it as well.

"I'll see you in a week." Jean Luc said before putting the paper away in his pocket. "Good seeing you again son." With that said, Jean Luc took out an envelope and handed it to Remy who tucked it away in his jacket. He took his deck and put those away as well. "Despite what you may think of your old papa, I do adore you still. I'm just glad that at least you seem to be happy." He chuckled before brushing his hair back with his hands. "And your skills haven't got rusty either." He said as he opened the door to the hallway. They both walked down it and entered the waiting room to see Mariah looking bored sitting in a chair as if she owned the house surrounded by guards.

"We can leave petite." Remy said as he walked up to her and offered her his hand.

"Well that was quick." She said as she got to her feet with his help.

Jean Luc looked at the two and smiled. "Please Cher, do right by my son."

Looking confused she just simply nodded. Jean Luc seemed to really care about Remy. But she also knew it would take something close of a miracle before Remy forgives. With that they turned to leave out the front door this time. When they got there the vision they seen shocked Mariah. Right in front of the long staircase to the mansion was indeed Remy's red Harley motorcycle gleaming as if it just got shined.

"But-how" Mariah muttered before Jean came to stand on the side of them. He shook Mariah's hand and replied, "Remy had ta' get his thieving skills from somewhere, no?"

Remy surprisingly smirked before tugging Mariah along to the bike. "You knew we were here the whole time." He said as he and Mariah got on the bike and cut it on.

"But of course! What kind o' man would I be if I just let my son sneak up on me and tink' he can get away wit' it?" Jean Luc said proudly as he watched his son and the little unknown fille drive off the property.

After a moment time's watching them disappear Jean Luc turned around to face one of his guards. "Paul, track him and do a little diggin'." With that said, Jean Luc turned and went back into his house with a grin on his face and a pep in his step of new possibilities.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3: Word on the Street

**Thanks for your reviews keep them coming and I will update!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Word on the Street**

Mariah held on as they sped through the backwoods of New Orleans. His bike roared to life as they zoomed through winding roads and over bridges of swamp lands heading back toward civilization. She noticed after a while that they had driven right past the way to his home going toward the city. She knew not to question him right now, seeing that he was a man on a mission. She looked through the shaded visor of the helmet at the back of Remy's helmet and her eyes trailed down to the stiff posture head on his bike to his white knuckles on the handle bars as he gripped it. She could tell that his mind was reeling with thoughts a his hands every now and then would put more gas on the peddle. She held on as the wind whipped at her clothes and the vibration of the motor drummed through her body as they turned corners.

Remy's mind was all over the place as he thought of his next move. When he got on his bike and cut the engine on his mind went straight to the person he needed to ask for information. He knew that if there was anything hot in the street Alfred would know. Alfred was one of the top notorious pawn vendors in all of Louisiana due to mainly his expertise back in the day when he was learning the trade. Yes, if Alfred didn't have it, Remy would soon be paid to go get it for him. Despite Alfred's scandalous profession, the man had taken a liking to him as a boy and gave him a place to stay and work. Since then they had a loving relationship built upon the foundation of "you scratch my back and I scratch yours."

Remy was taken out of his thoughts slightly when he felt Mariah's arms tighten around his waist. The saliva in his mouth had grown thick as he felt her thighs tighten against his as he sped through the city of sin like a bat out of hell. He could feel her movements against him due to the motion of the bike and he couldn't help but imagine of how she would look put in the opposite direction where he could see her lying on top of that new dining table she bought. Smirking he tucked away that last thought for another day of plotting and slowed down as he made his way into the French Quarter of the city.

After driving around they finally pulled up to an alleyway with loud music coming from both sides. Remy stopped the bike and got off of it while keeping his guard up and taking. Mariah got off as well and took off her helmet as her eyes scanned their new environment. The alleyway was dark with a few dumpsters emitting fowl smells. A few rails were in the back that one could climb to get to the rooftops for a quick getaway. A pipe had busted as water leaked and caused various puddles of water to pool at their feet. She ruffled her hair from the helmet style that was slowly starting to develop something in the distance caught her eye. She squinted trying to see what it was when suddenly it vanished.

"Dis way Cher." The Cajun said as he made his way to a green rusted door on her right. They walked over toward it and Mariah saw that a key was needed to get in. She turned in time to see Remy lower himself and pick the door with some type of metal contraction and in less than a second he pushed the green chipped door open to reveal another door with a touch screen key pad. He quickly punched in a code and the door made a clicking noise. Remy pushed open the white door and walked in as he held the door open for Mariah so she could enter.

The hallway looked about as bad as the alley way with flickering florescent lights and a peeling beige paint job crippling from the walls. Cracks could be seen in certain areas of the hallway indicating the age of the building but one could tell this building was indeed protected with all the camera's that were aligned down the hallway. As they walked forward a small black door came into view. Mariah looked up and noticed two cameras were looking at them as they turned in their direction. She looked to Remy who stepped in front of her and made his way to the door. Before his hand could touch the gold handle it opened revealing a small balding man. He wore a flashy purple button up shirt with black pants. Gold seemed to be his favorite accessory since he had on multiple gold chains wrapped around his chubby neck accompanied with a gold cross in the center. His ears were pierced with what looked to be diamond studs and on his wrist were gold tennis bracelets. Completing his sort of 70's throwback look was rings all over his hand.

"Speak o' da devil and he shall appear!" The man said breathlessly as he looked up into Remy's ruby eyes.

"Well it's nice ta' see yo' too, Alfred." Remy said with a smug look on his face as he tipped his head politely in the man's general direction.

"Come, come, come in! It's not safe talkin' out when da' walls have ears." The balding mad said as he ushered them inside. Mariah stepped through the doorway right into a large pawn shop. The room was painted white and surprisingly the room was well kept. Glass containers with various objects were around the room from gadgets to jewelry. Anything you could possibly hope to buy was in this large room separated with rows of items. Guitars lined front wall of the store and each row was separated by category. House essentials, furniture, watches, and odd things like a jukebox and pictures of a 'deuce and a quarter' were in the store as her eyes scanned the room like the seven camera's that were in the ceiling of the shop. She felt a tug on her hip and she looked up to see Remy guiding her to another door on the opposite side of the room. They followed the man into an office where two big buff men were standing looking at the monitors.

"Johnny and Phillip yo' can go outside an' guard da store fo' me please." The man ordered politely as his goonies left the three alone. Mariah heard the sound of the door locking when the old man sat down in a huff in his chair. He gestured for them to do the same. Mariah looked to see there were indeed 3 ancient looking chairs with red upholstery and a design that reminded her of the Victorian era. She sat down next to Remy as her eyes once again ran over her surroundings. The room was big with items and paperwork on the large mahogany desk in front of them. The walls were white and the room was relatively large with cameras in the corner watching their every move.

"I heard de rumors dat yo' were home but I didn't believe it. It's good to see yo' boy!" the man said proudly as he leaned forward to pat Remy on the shoulders.

"I see time as' been good ta' ya health Alfred. And yo' seem ta' 'ave expanded dis place." Remy said with a smirk as memories flooded his mind. He looked down at Mariah when he realized an introduction needed to be made. "Pardon my manners Alfred, but dis is a very good friend o' mine Mariah."

He watched as she leaned over the desk to shake the man's hand. "An dis man mi petite, is da man dat' gave me my first job o' da trade! I give yo' Alfred." He said with pride as the balding man shook her hand with a jovial expression on his face and a jingle from the sound of his jewelry shaking. "Oh boy, yo' give me too much! I merely fed yo' an' tried ta keep de roaches from eaten at yo'." He said with laughter.

Mariah watched as the jolly man sat back in his chair and bent over underneath his desk. He pulled on a forty ounce bottle of Jack Daniels and three glasses.

"For dis small reunion, I believe a drink is in order!" He said as he began to pour them each a generous amount of whiskey. He carefully handed them each a serving before speaking again. "But something in me gut tells me yo' didn't come all dis way fo' pleasantries or a drink monsieur." Alfred said as he swirled the dark colored liquor in his glass and took a big swallow of the beverage.

Remy took a sip while watching Alfred's every move. He and Alfred went way back when he first started learning to pick pocket. Back in the day, Alfred saw potential in the boy and made him a deal that if he could make off with little items for his store, he would put him up room and board. That was a time when his life was a lot simpler and when the guild was far from his mind. Smiling he looked at the man over his glass.

"Alfred, I know yo' have da' ears o' da underground. I need your information." Remy stated as he sat his glass down.

Alfred looked back at his friend with a smile as the skin from his old age wrinkled. "Now what makes yo' tink I kno' anyting?" He countered.

Remy pulled from his pocket a stack of dollar bills wrapped in a rubber band. Alfred's eyes lightened up at the silent offering. He reached out toward the stack and quickly tucked it into the lining under his desk. "Where should I start? What yo' want ta' know Remy?"

Remy smiled at how some things never changed. Even at his age, Alfred was still the con artist and penny snatcher that he was back in the day. Just greyer and less hairy. "What are da' Assassin Guild up ta' dese days?"

Alfred took another sip of his drink before spilling what he knew to Remy. "Well yo' didn' hear it from me but, Donna it seems as' lost her mind. Apparently her own people went against her recently. Sayin' she was turnin' crazy…a nut….a loon! " Alfred yelled out dramatically. "The assassin guild wasn't doin' anythin' but followin' her orders ta' o' course get what she wanted which doesn't benefit anyone. Word on da' street is dey' kicked her coon ass to de curb." He said with a nod in agreement at their course of action.

Remy sat back in his chair and rubbed his stubble chin at the man's words. He was shocked to say the least. Belladonna was the leader of the Assassin's guild and now it seemed that her luck had run out. The question is what she was up to now.

"Remy dese streets, dey talkin. Whatever Belladonna is doin', it's not under da' Assassin's call. I would keep dat fille in front o' me if I was yo'. But dats all I can say, I tink yo' should head over to James place when you can. I'm sure he can tell yo' more."

Remy smiled as he stood and helped Mariah stand up. Alfred came around the desk and went to give Remy a hug. "I hope I helped some. It's good seeing yo' my boy!"

Remy returned to hug with a genuine smile. "Likewise Alfred."

Alfred stepped away before turning toward Mariah and enclosing her in a warm embrace. "It was nice meetin' yo' too Cher! I told yo' dese streets, they talk. Word has spread out about yo' in town like number o' da lotto." He said as he laughed. Soon they were walking towards the door where they came and out into the alley way. "Be safe now Remy. Dey people, we got ya back but dere's only so much we can do ya know?" He said as he watched the two make their way toward the bike. Remy nodded before cutting his bike on waiting for the woman behind him to get situated. "Merci, Alfred."

With that said he cut on his bike and rode his way back to his home. The trip was silent again as they came into the driveway. He pulled into the garage and cut his bike off. They both went into the house and went their separate ways. Mariah sighed feeling a little out of sorts now that trouble had once again stirred in her life to put a damper on things. She immediately went into the kitchen and began to make dinner. Luckily they had leftovers of Étouffée so she just warmed that up and prepared it. Her mind was all over the place but her emotions were settled on one and that was annoyed. She poured two big helping bowls of the dish when she felt a pair of strong arms around her.

"Sorry mi petite." Remy whispered into her hair as he held her in his arms. "Dis isn't exactly the type of vacation I had in mind."

Turning in his arms she looked up at him understanding where he was coming from. "I know. But it is what it is." With that said she kissed him on the lips gently savoring this one moment of peace. Her arms went up around his neck pulling him down into her. He moved across her lips slowly hoping to convey his apology in this form of affection. His hands framed her face and slowly trailed downward to rest on her hips. After a while, to his dismay she pulled back and looked up at him. "So what now?"

Remy sighed as he pulled the little female back to him resting his chin on top of her head. His mind raced with thoughts of his next play. With a smirk he responded, "We go see a man about a band."

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bourbon

**Thanks to everyone that gave me their insight! Special thanks to my reviewers! Keep them coming! And someone asked me about Mariah's ethnicity...she is African American just a red bone is all. lol Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bourbon**

A week had passed since the run in with Remy's father and the guild. Mariah had managed to not let this new development get her down on her vacation. Remy had unfortunately been gone for most of the time especially at night doing god knows what. He only came back home twice and it was at two and three o clock in the morning as he slipped past her room into his and closed the door. She would try to call him or stop him to see what was going on so she could help but he would just either not respond of kiss her on the forehead telling her that only he could handle his business. After the third night of his disappearing act, she decided to just go and do her own thing.

So here she was wondering through the Bourbon Street at 8pm looking about her at all the chaos, cheers, drinkers, drunks, drag stars, prostitutes, and party goers run rampant. Lights flashed, horns blazed, and dancers twirled in the street underneath the moonlight and the creole air. She made her way through the street wearing a simple blue A line dress, light makeup, and a smile as she spent her day shopping and museum hunting. As she walked she would look down occasionally at her little tour map and take notes of all the places she marked from her visitation.

Finally feeling a little hungry she put down the map and simply searched for a good place to eat when she noticed a little place across the street. They had a nice vibe going as a trumpeter was playing a Nat King Cole tune and the people inside from what she could see through the windows were dancing and eating. She walked closer and up the little stairs into the facility and was instantly bought back to a time where men had manners and the women were elegant. The place was huge with a giant dance floor and people young and old were bringing out their latest swing moves. Wooden tables, red Victorian style chairs and couches were everywhere. The ceiling had two massive chandeliers making the room look overall like a French parlor. In the back of the dance floor was a band jamming with a jumpy rhythm as they played got the house bouncing. She stepped back as a plate of steaming beignets was escorted by a small African American elderly waitress walked right past her nose. The waitress stopped in her tracks and turned to her.

"Suga, party of?" The little lady asked.

Blinking out of her hungry gazed she looked at the woman. "Oh, one please!" She said holding up an index finger emphasizing her point.

"Ok doll, right this was." She said as she walked forward and dropped off the plate to a couple that dug in before it even touched the table.

Mariah grew envious as she was led away to a table in the back. The band ended their song and was now starting a new tune that made everyone get up to dance or at least bob their heads. She tucked in her skirt and took her seat still enthralled in all of the excitement.

"Now little fille, I have ta' ask what's a cute lil thang like yo' doing by ya-self on Bourbon o' all places." The lady asked as she seated her and took out a notepad and a pencil.

"Oh I'm here seeing the sites with a friend." She responded as looked back up at the woman.

The waitress looked at her for a minute. "May I ask who dis friend is doll?"

"Shirley leave dat gal alone and get back ta' workin. Don't no one want yo' in dey business!" Yelled the chef as he peaked through the serving window looking at them waving a spatula around as he spoke.

The little plump African American woman put both hands on her hips as she glared at the man. "Now yo' listen here Damion, mind da' stove stead o' looking at what I'm doin!"

The chef came out and he was rather large as his dark skin seemed to shine from the heat and steam in the kitchen. The man had to be built and stood 6'2 as he whipped his hands on his apron. His white apron had smudges of all kinds of stains on it but he had a playful look about himself as he came out and looked at them. Mariah watched him look at her before his eyes grew big.

"Well shut da devil up an' call him a liar! I don't believe what I'm seeing wit ma' eyes!" He yelled as he went up to Mariah and pulled her into a big hug.

Shocked was just one of the emotions she felt as she was pulled into a fierce bear hug and twirled before being released and falling back into her chair off balance. "Wha-Wha-"

"Now I tink da' man has gone coo coo fo' coco pops! What yo' goin' off on bout' now!" The waitress asked as she looked at the two.

The chef beamed as he called to one of the boys in the band. "James! Look who it is! You right! She real!"

A small man strummed a few sounds from his horn before making his way over to the commotion. When he came over he saw a young woman dressed in a pretty cobalt blue dress and black heels with her black hair lying curly around her head. Smiling he took her tiny petite hand in his and kissed it.

"Enchantee de te rencontre." He said as he looked at her as the smile touched his eyes. "I told you! Remy is back in town an' he brought himself a wife down here in Orleans!"

The waitress looked back at the little woman in the seat as her smile grew wide at the news. She immediately hugged the woman with a fierceness Mariah didn't know she had possessed. "How come yo' didn't tell old Shirley who yo' were! I'm pleased ta' meet yo' and be in ya' company! Any gal o' Remy's is a friend o' mine." Then she let go of her and gave a goofy grin. "Unless yo' a gold digger, home wrecker, or dat crazy gal…Donna."

Gathering herself again she tried to speak. "But, I'm not! I'm just a f-"

"A boys! Mr. Remy Lebeau's belle is here!" Damion yelled out. He turned around and shook her hand again. "Your name love?"

"M-Mariah." She said as slowly people started getting up to make their way to her table. "He sure is popular!" Mariah said as a crowd full of people came over to shake her hand, take pictures, and get hugs welcoming her to the Big Easy. Even the band took a small break at a time to introduce themselves.

"Oh honey, Mr. Lebeau is the hot cake o' dis city!" Shirley exclaimed as she got in another hug and shooed away everyone.

"Dat's right! Da man is like Robin Hood o' all o' Orleans. If it wasn't fo' dat' cat I wouldn't have had da money ta' start dis business. He also keep da' local thugs out o' dis town when he can you know!" said the big chef as he smiled at them and looked around his business. "Little lady tell Shirley what yo' want! Yo' can have anything! It's all on da' house!"

Mariah smiled at the offer. "It would please me to have a plate of your beignets and a little conversation." She asked politely.

"Awe you shouldn't have said dat! Shirley will damn dere talk your ears off." Said the big man as he walked away to put in her order followed by a ranting Shirley.

The horn player sat down in the seat across from her and took his hat off of his head then sat it on the table. His hair was cut but it lay in silky waves as he swayed to the tune his band was playing. She swore he looked like he could be Nat King Cole the way the smile grew on his face as if he was looking at royalty. "Well Cher! Tell me, where iz da' man o' de hour?"

Mariah smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "He is doing business these days. I'm sure he has plans to stop by this place. What was your name again?" She asked trying to change the topic.

"Oh my apologizes misses, my name is James Suret (In French pronounced Sur-rey), the man you love to hear play!" He said with laughter and then he turned toward his band. "This is my band The Jamz."

Mariah listened intently as her foot tapped underneath the table at the music flowing. Her head slowly bobbed to the music and then there was a plate appearing right before her of the little morsels she was dying to have all day. She looked up as Shirley took a canister and patted it roughly. A nice helping blanket of powdered sugar rained down onto the little pillows. Shirley then pulled a cup out and poured hot coffee and provided her with cubes of sugar to sweeten to taste. She looked over at James as she pushed her plate to the center. "Please have some." She offered as two forks were put onto her table.

"Don't mind if I do." He said as he picked up one and bit into it.

Mariah's eyes could've rolled at the delicious pastry in her mouth. "I've died and gone to heaven." She said as James laughed at her.

"Well if I say Miss Mariah, dis is certainly not a bad way ta' go!" He said with enthusiasm as his head bounced as he ate.

"Um, how did you know I was with Remy?" She asked as she ate another of the small delicacy.

James laughed as he patted his tummy. "Well now, da' rumor going around dis here joint was dat Remy was in town and he didn't come alone. Some of da band was playing near da business district on Union Street an' saw yo' two coming from da bank last week. My boy Alfred up on Burgundy Street said dat a pretty lil tan thing bout' your description was hooked up on his arm like da catch of the day!" He said with a chuckle. "But I don believe it till I saw yo' myself!"

Laughing at how the word traveled fast in this city she picked up her coffee and began to sweeten it. "Well, I must say I'm caught off guard sir."

"Oh hell Cher, yo' going ta' have ta' stay up on it no offense. Unfortunately, sweetz not everyone like good ole Lebeau. Dey town folk love Remy but dat crazy chick don lost her rabid ass mind. Not to mention da' local girls love when Remy's in town. He's quite the charmer and has a female entourage da' size o' da' great Mississippi River!" He exaggerated.

Mariah stopped sipping her coffee at that. She sat her cup down as his words entered her ears. She looked at the band as her mind went over the new thought that entered her head. She knew Remy was one with the ladies but it never crossed her mind that he would have a town of girls waiting for him. He had been gone a lot recently. _What if some old flame came back for him?_ She quickly shook her head of the negative thoughts. Just because they weren't seeing a lot of each other these days and talking much didn't mean the worst was happening.

Sighing after that thought she sat her fork down no longer feeling hungry. She looked at the meals walking by with envy. "I wish I could throw down a meal like that." She said as she sat her chin on her palms.

James looked at the girl as she dazed off. "Ay Dames! The fille wants ta' learn de' art o' Creole cookin!"

Damion came out after a while with a smile. "Well Cher! Come down here any day an' I will give yo' a world class teachin on some great swamp cookin' dat will make ya' slap yo' momma and keep ya Cajun man wantin' a lil mo den a plate if ya catch ma drift!" He prided as he puffed out his chest and wiggled his eyes.

Laughing she nodded before a hand reached out at her. "Come on girly! Let's see if Remy's catch can twist and jive!" She took the older man's hand as he led her toward the dance floor to partake in the art of swing dancing and jazz.

* * *

Remy had finally made it home, when he found the house to be empty. He took out his staff cautiously as he walked around making sure that nobody lurked in his household. He turned on the lights and went into the kitchen to see the light on the voicemail machine light up. He pressed the button and listened to its message.

"_Hey Remy, it's me. If you're here to hear this, I went to Bourbon to get out the house. I'll call you soon. Bye."_

The click sound ended the recording and he sighed as he picked up on the sadness in her voice. He had been out these last couple of days following up on the assassins trail. In order for him to do anything he needed information and the assassins were very tight mouthed about their dealings. He had to venture into the underground and gather information. Truthfully even though working for his father again didn't fit right with him, going about in his home territory felt amazingly apt. He felt at ease and calm as he gathered over five years of information catching up on everything that went down in his neck of the woods. Everyone seemed glad to see him from shop keepers to drug dealers. He kept the violence out of his city and set the rules for what was allowed against the two guild's wishes. He smiled as a thought reached him lighting up his red eyes. He quickly went upstairs to change into something a little bit classier before making his way on his motor bike.

* * *

**Review! Another Chapter is coming very soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Uncertainties

**Happy Valentines Day Everyone! Love you all that review, fav, and follow me and have helped me with my writing. LOVE YOU!**

* * *

**Remy Chapter 5: Uncertainties**

Remy Lebeau pulled up onto the scene looking fresh in his black pants, red dress shirt, and black Michael Kors aviator sunglasses. He revved his engine to warn the pedestrians to move out of his path as he made his way down Bourbon Street. The street was littered with people as they chatted and danced out in the open. Multi-colored beads hung from the banisters of second story buildings and pieces of them littered the asphalt along with glitter, various liquids, and broken glass. He moved slowly feeling nostalgic as he watched the people of his city partake in its night light fun. People were talking upstairs on the balconies of many establishments caught up in their own enjoyment. He slowly moved forward when he realized that he was coming close to Damion's place. He smiled as he reached the entrance and he could see through the window that tonight was thriving as everyone inside danced and ate amongst loud chatter, laughs, and the clatter of forks and spoons hitting the plates as they dug into their home cooked meal . It looked crowded from what he could see. He pulled out his cell phone to call Mariah but he just rolled over to voicemail.

"Cher give me a call, I'm lookin' fo' yo'." He said as he looked around him literally as if she would appear right in front of him like magic. He didn't want to admit it out loud but being with her in his city made it that much more golden and he really did miss Mariah. This last week had been rough as he done grunt work trying to find out more on Belladonna's disappearance and why she was so hated. But, he had got nothing but more time taken from him.

He had finally found a spot to park and he pulled over getting off his bike locking it. Making his way towards one of his favorite places he stepped inside and his eyes lit up at the scene before him. Ladies and gents were dancing cutting up the dance floor in the center with the band blowing and jamming a tune behind them. The place was lively as he recognized many of the locals that were scattered around the room. He smiled listening to Mrs. Shirley once again light into Damion as he tried to fry something to block another rant spewing from her mouth and the snapping of her fingers. It was all music to his ears! The smell of Cajun crab bisque wafted into his nose as a couple sat to his left looking as if their tongues had landed in heaven as their spoons clanked against their bowls trying to gather every drop from the delicious dish. Beignets were clearly a house favorite as they seemed to be a pile of the light fluffy pillows on every table along with the candle lighting. Some people came by and recognized him and shook his hand as he walked further into the room looking for James. That's when he saw in the middle of the dance floor a twirling shade of blue in the center of the dance floor doing swing dance as if she was born in the 1950's herself.

His rubicund eyes roamed her figure as he saw the woman that lived in his house twirl with effortless ease of a professional dancer. Everyone was clapping as she danced to the music with that weasel of a musician James. Remy smiled at the picture in front of him as he made his way towards the kitchen careful to stay near the back so no one would make his presence noticed. He took off his shades, poked his head through the serving window, and smiled as he saw Big Dames flipping a burger and adding a heavy dose of wine to a steak that was sizzling on the grill causing fire to rise into the air.

"I see yo' still got it Big Dames!" Remy said with a smug. "Smells like da best ting on Bourbon!"

Damion almost dropped his tongs as he looked to see the infamous Remy Lebeau peep his head through the serving window. Laughing he set his utensils down and wiped his hands on his apron. "Yo' mean all o' Orleans!" He said as he came from behind the kitchen to pull his favorite customer in an oxygen depriving hug.

"Nice ta' see yo' man!" He said as they pulled apart and looked back onto the dance floor watching James and Mariah dance to the rhythm of the Gypsy Jazz being played. "I tell yo', I saw da gal and knew good ole Remy is back in town ta' play a little wit' his kin folk!"

Remy smirked as he looked at everyone mingling, dancing, and chatting over great helpings of Cajun cuisine. "Yall know good ole Remy can't stay away from his home forever." He stated as he clutched his heart and looked up at the big burly man. His attention then went back onto the little woman dancing before him. Remy excused himself and made his way over to her. Before he could get close people were stopping him pulling him into hugs and taking pictures. After a few moments he managed to make his way onto the dance floor and he got right behind Mariah as his eyes made contact with James smirking. James couldn't help but let the biggest smile creep on his face as he backed away from the misses.

Mariah was dancing with James when he twirled her and someone behind, caught her. She felt a pair of hands on her hips as she moved and did the box step to the rhythm. The hand took hers into his and she was spun again and this time she twirled right into someone's red clad chest as the music ended with a drum beat, symbols, and clapping. She looked up to see the man that caught her was indeed none other than Remy Lebeau. She smiled brightly up at him as she threw her arms around his neck at seeing him again. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her sweetly on the lips causing a sea of "whoops" and "awes" exploding in the small little joint. Their eyes looked at everyone as they realized they made a scene and pulled apart. Mariah hid her blush in his chest as he pulled her to him and beamed.

James laughed as he took his seat in the middle of his band and blew his horn getting everyone's' attention. "Hey boys, My Remy Lebeau is back in dis city and brought alon' his new fille!" He rhymed as he laughed and blew a little bit of a tune out of his instrument.

Damion let out a rich baritone laugh that boomed over the sea of clapping, greetings, congrats, and cheers. Many people came up to him and gave him the same treatment and more than Mariah received. Mariah was shocked at seeing it firsthand. She thought that because he was mutant that they would treat him differently like what Beast and Kurt had to go through. Remy's eyes just shown brighter without falter as people young and old, native and foreign came up to him to shake the infamous Diablo Blanc's hand. No one seemed to care of his odd appearance but the opposite. She watched as a few women came over and tried to reacquaint themselves but, were quickly over looked as he paid them no further mind. Slowly they made their way back to her table to sit down and enjoy dinner together.

Mariah's heart was beating in content as she sat next to the man that she missed sharing a meal of crawfish etoufee and dinner rolls. Remy looked over at the woman as she practically bounced in her chair while eating her meal with a contagious smile on her face.

"I see New Orleans is treating you well with its hospitality. I'm a little jealous." He said to her with a smirk as he watched her look up at him putting her fork down.

"Well, I have to say New Orleans has been taking good care of me while you're away." She said with a sad smile as she picked at her food after that last comment.

Remy saw this and opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off.

"Remy! Good seeing you man!" James said as he came over and sat down. He leaned over and looked around to make sure there were no prying ears and eyes as the next sentence left his mouth. "I heard yo' be needin' some information." He said as he tipped his hat and pulled out a crinkled sheet of paper.

"Yo' know we play all over dis here city and yo' would be surprised o' what da music pick up." He said in coded words.

Remy took the paper from him and tucked it in his pants pocket nodding toward the man. "Merci mi Ami. Yo' always got my back James." He said as they grabbed each other's hands and shook.

"You da best there is down here, Can't let a few uglies ruin one o' de best tings ta' hit da Big Easy. Now I best get back ta' playin' but I just had ta' give yo' dat." He got up, pecked Mariah on the cheek and patted her on the back. "Yo' got a real nice one, Remy. Don't be da' fool o' de parade an' let dis fille' go ya hear." With that said he made his way back to his spot and once again blew a melody out of his horn.

Remy looked back at Mariah as she watched the dancers sway on the floor and bobbed at the music. He looked down and rubbed a palm through his red chops of hair. He stood up and pushed his chair back as he offered her his hand. "Come, I have some explaining to do." He said as she looked up at him and took his hand. They said their goodbyes and made their way toward his bike. He helped her get on making sure to sit on the bike so her dress didn't fly up before getting on himself and driving home.

* * *

When they made it back, it was quiet between them once again. Remy took her hand in his and escorted her to the patio that looked out at the lake behind his house. He sat her down on the beige couch she had picked out, before going inside and grabbing his signature trench coat and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. On his way back he untucked his shirt and ruffled his hair a little trying to relax for the conversation coming up. He came back outside and laid his jacket on her to cover her body from the night air.

Mariah watched him return to the old habit of smoking as he lit up his cigarette and inhaled. She watched him close his eyes as he savored the drawl of the calming toxin entering his lungs and exhaling. A puff of smoke came out and floated away into the night air along with the little fireflies that were now coming out flying around the dandelions and other plant life. A frog croaked and crickets jammed to a jazz tune all their own as their sounds filled up her ears as the quietness began to grow heavy on her heart. His eyes opened and his ruby orbs shined into the night as he looked out over the lake and finally they fell on her. He looked at the twenty three year old as she looked up at him waiting for him to say something. He exhaled and flicked the cigarette releasing some of the ashes to blow out into the light wind.

"Don't be mad Cher." He started off as he looked at her.

"I'm not, just a little bit disappointed is all." She muttered as she looked away.

Sighing he looked back over the lake thinking of correct words to say. "There are some tings in my life dat I jus' can't share right at de moment." Then he turned to her and watched as a line went across her forehead. "I've been through a lot in ma' lifetime and dis' is de best way dat I know how ta' deal wit' tings. On my own." He muttered as he drew from the cancerous stick again trying to find words to convey his life to her. He couldn't possibly sit down and explain to her everything. Truth be told he could face anything thrown at him but retelling his life was another story. It was like reliving the pain of betrayal all over again.

Mariah looked down staring at the texture of his jacket as his words sunk in. Remy did not realize that they had an effect on her different than what he had planned. "Listen, all I want is for you to not shut me out. I may be young and I may not have been through so much but that doesn't mean I can't help you today." She said as she looked up at him with her sparkling brown eyes. She realized looking at him and his posture that nothing was going to get solved tonight. He seemed to tense meaning he wasn't in the mood to venture and she wasn't in the mood to push him. She decided to do them both a favor.

She stood up slowly and took the cigarette out of his mouth and tossed it down to step on it. He watched her shocked as she grabbed his hand and led him back inside. "Let's go to bed." She stated as they went up the stairs towards the bedrooms. When they made it to the last step he got ready to let go of her hand so she could go to her own room when she tightened her grip and headed straight for his instead. He watched the petite girl in front of him move down the hallway reaching his room and open the door.

They went in and he watched as she sat down and pulled him down with her. He used his arms to brace himself on the sides of her as she kicked off her heels and pulled him down to her in a kiss. He moved with her up toward his pillows as their lips danced together softly. She laid down and he pulled back and palmed her cheek into his hand to rub his thumb in circles and trace her jaw to her lips. He watched her smile slowly as she sat up slightly and reached toward the hem of her dress to pull it off. His eyes widened at her action finding this evening to be the most shocking one he'd had in a long time. Her eyes glowed with mischief as she flicked the blue material to the side revealing her in just a lacy black bra and underwear. She looked up at him and sat up to peck him.

"Let's sleep now, Remy." She muttered as she laid back and sighed as her back hit his pillows.

Laughing that after all that show she just put on, she wanted to just sleep. He bent down and kissed her neck as she squirmed underneath him. "I could think o' many tings dat' would be better den' sleepin' right now." He said against her skin as he trailed kisses along her chest and collarbone.

Laughing she took his head in between her hands and pecked him being sure to elaishurly run her fingers through his grass like red hair. "I bet you could but none is as healthy for you as a good eight hours of sleep, which you seem to be missing out lately."

"I beg to differ." He muttered against her lips as he captured them in his. Her arms flew up around his neck as his hands trailed down her body and up again gripping her underneath her back pushing her into him. He could feel her warm body press into his as his kisses grew fierce. He groaned as she pulled back and looked at him breathing hard. She smiled and tapped the area beside her.

Sighing he laid his head on her collarbone before slowly doing as she requested. He rolled over to her side and stripped himself off everything but his blue boxers. He slid right behind her and kissed the top of her head while pulling her backside into him being sure that his other anatomy didn't touch her. He tucked her in and pulled his red sheets over them.

Mariah could hear Remy sigh in contentment and her heart calmed down at the serenity of the moment. She was very happy to have him home with her.

_Home_.

She thought a little sadly as his words echoed in her mind. She layed there unknowingly of the time that had passed as she lay awake feeling a new tinge of hurt. She could feel the slow rising of Remy's chest behind her and she turned in his arms to look at him. She smiled as she noticed the man that tried to take her not to long ago was fast asleep, exhausted at whatever he had been doing these last couple of days. His auburn eyelashes brushed the top of his tanned toned cheeks and his hair was mussed from the attention of her hands as they ran through it earlier. He looked wild and content lying next to her.

She just wondered how long would it take for him to trust her and be with her. But more importantly, how long was she willing to wait to find out. With that thought she snuggled into his embrace and closed her eyes praying tomorrow wouldn't come and ruin the peace she had found.

* * *

**Review Please Loves!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Hook Up

**Here is another one! Once again thanks for the Reviews and Love! 3**

* * *

**Remy Chapter 6: The Hook Up**

The next day she woke up to darkness. Her mind was fuzzy as she turned her head to the side trying to go back to sleep when she felt the bed dip. She picked her head up and peer through sleep filled eye lids. Remy was up and moving to pick up his pants of the floor and he dug through them. She groaned and looked around for a clock but found none. "What time is it?" She muttered half still asleep.

"It's still dark belle_, Rendormir_." He said as he looked at her watching her nod still half asleep. _(Go back to sleep)_

She laid her head back down and closed her eyes. He shook his head with a smile as she wiggled her body back under the covers and fell into deep sleep.

Remy went into the bathroom and showered quickly, brush his teeth, and put on his gallivanting attire. He was in full Gambit mode as he walked back into his bedroom tucking his instruments back in his jacket that he fetched from off the porch. He checked the pockets and pulled out the piece of paper James had given him that night. He read what it said and folded it backs up slipping it into one of the many pockets in his coat. He walked over to her quietly and kissed Mariah on the forehead. "Je suis désolé mi petite. " (I'm sorry) He said as he pulled away watching her still fast asleep breathing lightly as he walked away toward the door. He looked back one final time before closing it softly trying his best to not disturb the sleeping woman on his bed.

* * *

Soon as the door clicked her eyes opened feeling once again the familiar sensation of loneliness. She got up and pulled the sheets off her body as she walked out of the room into her room to look out of the window. She watched as the sound of his Harley came to life and the glow of his tail lights came on. The moon was slowly going away and the slight light of sunrise was climbing up into the sky. She watched him as he backed out of the driveway and rode off.

It was at this moment that she decided to take things into her own hands.

* * *

**With Remy - Business District- New Orleans**

Remy drove away heading for his next target. He rode towards the business district early that morning. His bike zoomed through the streets and he slowed down as he reached his target. He parked his bike a few feet away and took out his staff. He went behind the nice building to the back doors where the side entry way was. He checked the door and saw that it was locked. He quickly took out one of his many tools and unlocked the door in a matter of milliseconds. He quickly went into the door and closed it behind him. His red eyes scanned the hallway as he walked forward. He had made it to an elevator when he checked the note James had given him.

_Mr. Dubois : David and Associates Law Firm 3 E Main Street 2__nd__ floor_

He tucked the paper away and clicked the second floor looking out for any hidden camera's or motion detectors that could possibly give him away.

He found the door to the stairwell and quickly made his way to it. He ran up the stairs stealthily and opened the door making sure to look around. No one in the building was here yet and good thing since it was 6'oclock. He wanted to be here for his 7'o clock appointment with Mr. Dubois. He checked the doors until he came across the office that he was looking for. He unlocked the door and went inside the large spacious room. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him locking it.

The office was large with an oak desk in the center and a giant black chair behind it. Two cushions were in front along with a nice coffee table. Pictures of what seemed to be his family lines the wall along with his kid's drawings, his diploma's, certificates, and accomplishments.

He saw the computer and quickly went over to it booting it up. The computer asked for an administrator's password and he went to work hacking into it until finally he was let inside the network. He put in a USB and quickly downloaded everything on the computer in his file while he searched over some things of interest.

"Well now, Mr. Dubois I see yo' play yo hand well." His eyes scanned a few of his underground dealings with members of the Assassin and Thief Guilds that left him quite a profit. He grinned as he found passwords for accounts and stocks that he committed to memory. It took a while but finally everything on the computer was copied to his file and he took it out to tuck it in a safe place within his jacket. Now all he needed was the man to show up himself so he could get down to business.

* * *

Mariah had caught a taxi straight to James place where she remembered he gave Remy the note with some information on it. She came toward the little place when she noticed Damion was just now opening up the restaurant to the breakfast crowd.

She quickly ran inside to see a few people were being seated by Shirley as she spruced up the place and opened the curtains to let the morning light in. It seemed quite different this morning than last night. The placed glowed with the serene morning lighting and the silent clanking of silverware being prepared for a new day could be heard. A young waitress ran right past her excusing herself in the same breathe as she tried to get ready and avoid being late.

She looked toward the back and she could see a glimpse of Damion working in the back and she quickly ran to the window peaking her head through. "Good Morning Mr. Damion." She greeted.

He turned around and he smiled seeing her presence. "Well hello dere Cher! What can I get ya?"

"Oh nothing but I do need your help finding James this morning. Do you know where he is?" she asked looking hopeful at him.

He scratched his head to think about it. "Well sorry lil crepe, I don' know where he iz dis' morning. His band play all over N'Orleans. But he always gets here a lil after de lunch rush for a meal. He will be in tonight though."

"Oh…" she said in thought.

"Where's Remy gal? Last night yo' two was as tight as monkey bread." He said as he cleaned his stove once again and began spraying it with nonstick spray.

"Working." She muttered just thinking about the downhill of a day her morning had started out to be. She didn't know who else to go to or where to start to begin to help Remy. Plus he didn't share with her anything he had found and just left once again that morning. She un-poked her head and went to sit down at the table thinking of something else she can do. Damion saw this and he quickly grabbed an apron and came from behind the kitchen where she was. He sat the apron on the table causing her to look up at him.

"I do remember yo' being interested in dese here cooking lessons. I tink dis is quite a good time fo' yo' ta' learn a few meals." He said with a grin.

She smiled and reached for the apron. Damion could tell something was not roses and king cake with the little fille that morning. "I do ave' his cell and I'm sure I could call him and let him know ta' come by so yo' can see him."

She smiled as her luck seemed to turn around. Not to mention he did say James might come through during lunch so this would keep her busy until he arrived. Plus, she would learn a few tricks in the kitchen. She tied the knot behind her back and Damion smiled before he offered her to sit down again.

"But, everybody knows who works at a restaurant; yo' got ta' eat first otherwise you'll eat yourself out o' customers." Then he rubbed his stomach which was surprisingly flat for his large stature. "I also don't tink yo' want ta' get ya' sugar high too." He laughed at his own joke. "Now yo' sit here and I'll whip yo' up a couple o' my finest beignets and some sweet tea."

After a while of waiting her food had come and she had ate her fill. When she finished she bounced her way in the kitchen and got to work. Surprisingly she caught on fast in the kitchen. Damion was a good teacher and walked her through things. After the first two hours she helped him with the morning dinner crowd and prepared everything from pancakes to catfish and cheese grits. Damion was so proud of his new worker that he even taught her to make etoufee.

"Now if yo' tell anybody dis recipe …" He said as he held up a wooden spoon and threatened her with it. "'I'll have ta kill yo' and put yo' on de menu."

She laughed and pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key. "Good! Now hand me my spices. Dis is one o' Remy's favorite dishes madam." He said as he went to work cutting open crawfish.

By the time lunch came around she had went out into the dining room to help Shirley serve. The other waitress that had come in that morning was suffering from a poor case of a hangover. It was hard at first since she lacked the experience and it didn't help that the place was packed but the people were friendly and encouraged her to keep going. Some recognized her and stay to talk with her as well as introduce her to relatives, friends, colleagues, and associates. The clock was reaching close to two in the afternoon when the man of the hour came in.

James strode in with his band and began to set up on the floor. He sat his horn down and went to go find the cher he heard was waiting for him. He came her way as she was wiping down a table and he tapped her shoulder. "I see Big Dames done put yo' ta' work. He must be makin a fortune by flauntin' yo' around his place today."

She turned around and quickly gave him a hug which he returned. "Now tell me, what can I do fa' yo' lil lady?"

They both pulled out chairs and sat down. She leaned forward so that no one could hear her. "Can you tell me anything about the Assassins' Guild?"

He almost fell out of his chair at her words. "Now wat' might a pretty thing like yo' need ta' know bout someting like dat? Dat's dangerous talk mam." He said shocked at her question.

"I know but I need to know." She said. "And what did you give Remy on that paper last night?"

He sat back and cut his eyes at her. "Now, yo' aren't crazy like dat Belladonna I hope wit your snooping." He watched as she shook her head and pleaded with him with her bright brown eyes.

"Please, I got to help Remy. He could be in serious danger nobody would know what's happened to him." She begged. "I really do love that man and Belladonna is apparently doing something shady these days. I need your help!" she whispered.

He looked at as she really looked genuine looking at him. He just hoped this one would be it and that she wouldn't turn out the way that crack head look did. "Alright but don't go tellin' I told yo'." He said as he pulled her up and motioned toward the kitchen. They both walked through while she let Damion know she was stepping outside real quick. He nodded and continued to go on about his business as they stepped in the back alleyway where they had more privacy.

"Ok now doll. Dis is serious talk now so don't go repeatin' it and don't go sayin' I said shit." He said as he watched her nod. "Good gal, now de Assassins Guild is a group o' crazies dat do what da name says. Yo' don't cross em and yo' don't get in da way o' business unless yo' want what's coming ta' yo."

Mariah nodded at this information. "Now Belladonna use to be the head of the Assassin's guild. Remy had come down here a couple o' years back ta' fix de feud goin' on between his papa and de Assassins by gettin rid o' a mutual problem de Brood. But as yo' know time goes by and many tings happen. She had lost her memory gained em back, attacked Remy again and I do believe dere was a million dollar bounty on his head at one point in time and she was out huntin' him down."

Mariah's mind was blown at this Belladonna and Remy's life. She knew at one point they were married but then divorced but that was it. She was there a few times when Belladonna made an appearance at the mansion asking him for help against the brood a year back but that was when she was sent out on another mission and didn't quite get all the details form it. Plus back then it wasn't much of her business since they were just friends and she wasn't the type to jump in someone else's mess. But yet here she was willing to jump in his.

Remy seemed to have more issues than Logan or at least enough to contend with him. Remy seemed to have known nothing but hell his whole life with his problems not just within the XMen, but here as well. She found him to be more honorable that he put his life to the side to even try to help others. She looked up and noticed James was still talking.

"Well she came back wit some new man named Bandit but den rumor has it dat he was a fraud and she got rid of him with Remy's help. But now dis is just wat I heard, Remy helped her den left her high and dry afterward. He made it known all over Louisiana dat he don't want anyting else ta' do wit her. Since then she hasn't been right. She had been goin' bout dis town blaming good ole' Remy and tarnishin his good name but no one believes anyting de crook says. Especially us, his kin folk. Just a few months ago she did someting though terrible."

"What did she do?" Mariah asked curiously as she leaned up.

He sighed. "No one really knows except de Assassins but dey not tellin' notin dese days. All of da bayou know was dat a few months ago de guilds were working together in harmony and den suddenly they were at each other's throats again wit her leading de Guild. Then suddenly she was gone. Rumor has it dey kicked her out and someone new is over it."

She thought about this information. She felt better that she at least had something to work with now. But more questions burned. She needed to talk to Remy's father to know what broke up the pact they had. What did Belladonna do that was so bad that she would be forced out of her own Guild? And where could she find the Assassins Guild? And most importantly where was Belladonna.

"Ok, what did you give to Remy?" She asked.

"Sorry, can't tell yo'." He said. "Pretty as you are, I can't go and betray Remy like dat. Besides yo' could be a loon too if I'm not too careful."

She sighed again realizing that the people of New Orleans must really love Remy to protect him this way. "Fine, well can you at least tell me when was the last time you heard Belladonna was here?"

James thought about it hard before his face lit up. "February 28 of dis year. Yep same day I bought my new horn." He said with a smile at the memory of the brass instrument.

"Well thank you for the chat and I promise I'm not a crazy lady." She said as he laughed at her.

"I hope not, Lord knows we don't need another crazy woman in this town. We have plenty of dem wit Shirley leadin da pack but don't say I said dat." He said as he opened the door and they entered. Mariah felt good at this new information and now she just needed to know where she could find the Assassins to find Belladonna.

* * *

**I'm going to be updating like crazy for this one. I'm enjoying writing this one and I like where it is going. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Stealing from Thiefs

**I laughed a little while writing this. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Stealing from Thief's**

Mr. Dubois was humming a fun tune as he walked toward his successful firm specializing in financial law. His black suit was crisp as he came up the stairs to the building while he adjusted his tie for the work day ahead of him. Today was going to be another profitable day with three clients buying stock in Nasdaq. This morning the stock markets were up by one percent which meant more money was being spent. He came up to the door and saw his reflection in the glass surface and he quickly ran his hand through his black gelled hair.

He walked in holding his leather briefcase as he passed the front desk where his current blonde mistress was working typing away on her computer. He stopped to look her over this morning as he took note of the swell of her bust spilling out of her small shirt. She wasn't that very bright which made the deal so much sweeter as he peered down at her to get a better view of what was to be his later.

"Any mail for me this morning?" He asked as he came up to the front check in desk.

The blonde woman lifted her head at him and smiled crookedly at his true intended meaning. "Why I haven't checked sir, but I will go see and bring it to you." She said a little too sweet as she pushed her chest up higher.

"Yes, there is a very important packet I'm waiting for this morning." He said as he walked away toward the elevators when his phone vibrated. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and saw it was his wife asking him if he could pick up the kids from school today. He growled to himself at her incompetence these days. Everything changed when they had children. She became utterly disgusting to him. If she didn't gain so much weight after the children he wouldn't had to look elsewhere for pleasure. With that justifiable thought he got into the elevator and closed his phone thinking he would deal with it later.

Finally he reached his floor and got off to head straight for his office. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door whistling to himself. Casually he searched for the right key before he was successful and he put it inside the door tuning till he heard a clicking noise. He pushed it open as darkness met his eyes and he began to flick on the lights. He walked in and noticed everything was exactly how he left it and he walked further into the room when suddenly the door closed behind him.

* * *

"What-" He said as he turned around to face the infamous glowing red eyes of the man he hoped never do run into. He dropped his suitcase in surprise and he felt his knees suddenly shake.

"Bonjour Monsieur." He said as he backed away towards his desk with wide eyes.

"Oh...Remy! What you doing?! Nice to see you." The man said nervously as he tried to back away to put space in between them.

"Well from de looks of it, yo' don't seem so great. You seem a lil pale." Remy said as he came closer to the man seemingly stalking him like prey. "But I guess, I would be too if I was caught doing shady tings by someone dat don't take kindly to it."

The man stuttered searching for words as he backed up more towards his desk. Remy watched him with a predatory glare as the man's hands ran feverishly under the front panel of his desk.

"If you're lookin' fo' your help button, yo' might want to forget about dat Mr. Dubois. It won't save yo'." Remy said with a smirk as he pulled out a deck of cards and began to shuffle whiling walking back toward the wall to lean up against it as he looked at the man with a playful gaze.

The man panicked indeed feeling no distress button underneath his fingers. He began to perspire at his bleak circumstances. "Oh I-I wasn't thinking of that, Remy!" He took out his hanky and began to nervously wipe his brow.

Remy's eyes glowed at the obvious lie before he came over and sat on the edge of his desk. "Let's make dis meetin' quick mon ami, I know yo' were recently paid thousands o' dollars fo' your recent involvement wit Belladonna. Why and where is she?"

"I don't know anything-"

"Yo' only get one try, so tink carefully." Remy threatened as his eyes seemed to glow darker.

The man muttered before he sat down in his chair with a solid thud of his weight. He reached in his desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. He took one quickly trying to calm himself and focus on the task at hand. "Belladonna said I'd be safe." He said as he looked at his reflection in the glass. "I see they were right she could not be trusted."

Remy sat up a little at this as he watched the man try to drown his new circumstances in the bottle of whiskey.

"Belladonna came to me a while ago in January. She wanted me to move accounts and money. Now I'm a financial lawyer and that's fraud but when I saw how much money, I couldn't resist. I don't know where she is we just communicated though emails and phone conversations. She wanted me to move 4.5 million dollars of the Assassin and Thief Guilds to one joint account in her name. She promised me a lump sum but she disappeared and I got nothing but a headache and an alcohol problem." He finished as he poured himself another shot.

"Well from what I heard, dere is an AA meeting for dat." Remy said as he stood and tucked the cards back in his pocket and went over to the window. As he walked past the man he saw his cell phone peaing out and he quickly grabbed it while the man was knocking back another shot of scotch. "You do realize what yo' did was steal from dis here Remy's family." He grinned as he tucked it in one of his many pockets and looked out of the window. His eyes scanned the bustling street below when he noticed a familiar face looking suspicious as the figure disappeared up the street. "I'm offended dat such a man like yo' would do such a ting."

The man was now visibly shaking now not knowing what the infamous Diablo Blanc was going to do to him. "Please, just don't hurt me or my family." He begged

" He asked as he turned around to face the man and walk back in front of his desk when suddenly someone was knocking on the door. "Well I have no intentions o' seein' yo again or your family. You've been a good sport." He turned the doorknob unlocking it to reveal a blonde woman in small clothing that was barely containing anything while holding a letter.

"Sorry I'm late hun, but I'll make you feel real good this morning." She said stupidly not paying attention to who answered the door. She was too reoccupied as she looked at the mail in her hand being nosy. She then looked up and gasped realizing that she had not spoken to her boss but to another man with red eyes.

Remy grinned before turning back to look at the man. "For a man to ask another to spare his family, you don't seem to be too much worried." And with that said he excused himself like a gentleman and exited the office from where he came.

* * *

As he reached the elevator of the firm when he flipped open the phone he had and he went through the contacts.

"After all dis time-an' I still manage to impress myself." He said to himself as he peered at the number of Belladonna's labeled unperceptively in the phone. He was about to close it when he thought of something else. The elevator beeped before he backed away from it standing in a secured corner.

"Here's what yo' get from stealin from Remy an-his own." He muttered as he found the number of the man's wife. He closed it with a smile before putting it back in his pocket. He waited a few minutes to see a pudgy woman with red hair get out of the elevator and barge her way into the office he just left. Remy smiled as he heard her scream.

"You unfaithful pig!"

He began to whistle at the sound of glass being broken and yelling as he decided to make a quick exit by taking the stairs. He causally strolled past the front desk deciding to go the long way to get to his bike in the back when security ran past him upstairs. He stopped and saw a magazine on cars and he decided to look through it. He picked it up and looked through it as he walked toward the glass doors. He stopped and looked up as the pudgy woman marched out of the elevator building yelling at the top of her lungs. "You hear me! You will regret this! You'll be paying for this they rest of your life!" she marched right past him with pure anger slamming the glass door causing it to shatter. Remy smiled and clapped at the woman. "You show him mam!" He said as the woman continued to march away toward a red convertible.

"I hope she takes yo' to de cleaners." Remy said with a smirk as he stepped through the hole in the door being mindful of the glass that lay shattered at his feet.

* * *

**Review Plz!**


	8. Chapter 8: Long Distances N Short Spaces

**Chapter 8: Long Distance in Short Spaces**

"Thanks again guys!" Mariah yelled out as she left the restaurant later in the evening. She had learned quite a bit and had done so well that Damion tried to recruit her for his restaurant.

It was now well into the evening and she was going to call a cab when she thought to just walk around a bit instead. She had left just when the dinner rush was starting. She thought it was better to let Damion do his own thing so he could focus on his restaurant. She smiled to herself as she walked down Bourbon Street again languidly taking in the sights, sounds, and smells that were New Orleans.

She found herself to be out in this part of time more often as the days turned into weeks. The patrons that resided here found her to be a regular and they really took to her like family. She was invited to dinners, plays, recitals, parties, and all kinds of functions. The word had gone around that she was Remy's lady luck and the whole town took care of her. It broke her heart however how many times she had to tell them that Remy wouldn't be coming out to see them because of work whatever he called it these days. She barely saw him and it had gotten so bad that she just stopped talking to him all together. She no longer left messages or anything since she was always home way before he ever got in and they hadn't done anything together since that night in bourbon. So she made up for it by spending town with the people that spoke so highly of the Diablo Blanc and each one had a story of some kind to tell about how he saved them from bank robbers to foreclosure. His methods were always unorthodox but they seemed to cherish him none the less.

She watched a group of friends work together to steady a girl that seemed to have way too much to drink. The girl through her arms around her friends and laughed while telling them how much she loved them. Mariah laughed at the scene as they dragged her form to a hotel. To her right a line of musicians were still out entertaining the night ventures as they sung a tune and a man beat to the rhythm on his base guitar. She stopped to listen to the jazz players and realized they were indeed singing a tune called "Everybody Loves My Baby."

She clapped along with the other patrons as they gave quite a performance. They spun their instruments, danced, and laughed at each other's antics. Each member bought something new to the table with different styles and instruments. Mariah found that New Orleans was slowly becoming a home she never knew existed. She walked up to the man's hat and put in a few dollars and the guy shook her hand and god blessed her as he continued to dance to the street music.

She smiled back at them as she waved and walked away to see what else was happening on this warm summer night. Some people from the restaurant had noticed her and ran up to shit chat and point her to a few fun joints and bars with specials running. She had only been here for over a month and already the town people were becoming good friends with her. She could slowly distinguish between the residents and the tourists. She walked when suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a shop.

Mariah was getting ready to punch whoever this was but she looked to see it was a tall woman with bright red hair pulled on top of her head. Her freckles stood out against her pale skin and the moon's shine. She wore a long purple dress and a magenta shawl across her shoulders. She put her finger to her lips telling her silently to be quiet. Then she pointed outside and they saw two men quickly run past their location as if they were chasing someone.

"What's going on?" She whispered looking at the woman trying to decide if she was friend or foe.

The woman turned and walked further in the small shop past a purple beaded curtain. "My name is Elise and you my dear were in great danger." She stated as she sat down at a table with a crystal bowl in the center.

Mariah looked around the room and noticed the strange items. Jars of insects, bottles with various colored potions lined the walls. Red satin curtains lined the windows. Purple and red cloth hung everywhere like a canopy with beads and coins dangling from every corner of the shop. She realized that the woman must be a fortune teller.

"How was I in danger?" Mariah asked curiously as she sat down across from Elise curious.

"Well Ms. Mariah, those men were following you since you arrived at Damion's restaurant." She stated as she peered at Mariah across from her. Mariah looked at her and was about to ask her a question when she was suddenly cut off.

"I know who you are. Everyone who resides in the bayou knows who you are and your importance to this town." She stated as she stood and went to get some herbal tea she had made earlier. She came back with two cups, a jar of sugar, and two spoons and proceeded to make sure herself comfortable back in her chair.

Mariah was shocked that the woman knew what she was going to ask. "How? Are yo-"

"I am indeed a telepathic mutant. It is how I make my living." She said as she poured the tea without looking up or hesitating. "I am Madame E, mind reader, foreseer of the future, ghost whisperer and any other thing you can think of to try out my expertise." She finished as she handed Mariah her cup. Mariah put the rim to her lips when Elise struck her hand out to stop her. "Be careful doll, it's hot. You would have burned your tongue just now if I didn't warn you."

"Thank you." Mariah said as she blew over the cup. She had so many questions she didn't know where to begin. Elise then got up and grabbed another cup and saucer and placed it on the table as well as a folded pink towel. "We will have a visitor soon." She stated as she sat back down and picked up her tea.

"Now, I saw my vision of you and it happened when I was taking a nap. I had a vision of a young woman being followed by two men from the shadows with plots to capture you. For what purpose I don't know but I decided to help you." Elise then blew over her own cup and took a sip. "Those men I believe were from that retched Assassin's Guild. You would think without a head they would be using this time to regroup and but I see that new leader of theirs is on the prowl." She muttered as she shook her head and took another sip then put her cup down.

"I'm sorry Ms. Mariah! Where are my manners this evening." She sincerely said as she smiled at her. "I'm just reading your mind like the front page of the Times. I can't help it you see, I have to know in order to please a customer and as a result of years of doing this, I've developed no filter. Even against my own will I will read and have premonitions at any time. Not to mention it gets annoying when a ghost decides to stop by to have a chat during the middle of communion."

Mariah nodded and just smiled. "It's ok. I work at the school for mutants and I see it all the time. Except, for the 'seeing ghost' part."

Elise returned her smile and sighed feeling at ease. "Well, my powers go beyond that. I love what I do and I'm sure my teacher will meet with you in the future."

"Your te-"

"Yes, Madame Tante. I believe she is like a mother to Remy."

Mariah almost spit her tea everywhere at the mention that Remy had a mother.

"Oh no dear she is a great friend of the Thieves Guild and was like a mother to Remy since she took him off the streets and he lived with her in her home during Remy's training by his father. She is such a lovely woman." She finished as she took a sip of her own cup nonchalantly. Then her head went up as her eyes looked toward the ceiling.

"It's going to rain soon doll. I suggest you wait a little but here because a storm is coming and it's going to be a bad one."

Mariah put her cup down and soon as the cup hit the table a thunderous boom was heard from the lightening that flashed lighting up the little place. She looked back up at the woman who just continued to sip her tea in contentment. At that moment the sound of jingles could be heard as someone entered her establishment but she didn't move. The sound of hard rain hitting the pavement outside hit her ears and she was glad she wasn't out in it trying to catch a cab.

A red headed young girl came in with long curly hair squealing about the rain. Elise laughed a little and motioned to the couch where she had the towel waiting. "I got you a towel and here is some tea to warm you up dear."

The girl quickly rubbed the towel furiously through her thick curls trying to dry herself off. Elise laughed some more and motioned to the little girl. "Mariah this is my daughter, Elizabeth."

Mariah watched as the girl peeked her head from the towel to look at her. She looked every bit like her mother with bright freckles and green eyes. She put the towel down and reached out her hand. "Hello, it's nice to meet ya."

Mariah shook her hand and said hello to her as well.

"Yes she is also a mutant." Elise said answering her mental question.

"Mom!" the girl blurted out. "Don't tell her that!"

"She's one too." Elise said taking another sip from her tea. "And my daughter is an empath along with the ability to see past, present, and future. But she can't control hers just yet."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and covered her face. "Stop telling the whole neighborhood. I'm a freak as it is at school."

"You're not a freak." Mariah said as the teacher came out of her to console the girl. "And I can help you if you need me."

"Really?" the red headed girl said looking hopeful at the woman sitting across from her. Mariah nodded and Elizabeth ran up to her and hugged her. "I'm going upstairs to change. Don't go anywhere ok!" And she flew up the stairs toward what had to be their house.

"I'm afraid the kids at school aren't so friendly." Elise muttered feeling saddened that she can't protect her daughter from the torment at school. "Everyone knows who I am and what she is and just a few of them won't leave her alone. The rest of them love her but it doesn't help when she can pick up on their feelings both revealed and hidden ones."

Mariah nodded understanding the pain that must cause the teenager. To not have control over your powers at school and to pick up on their feelings toward you sounded like a new kind of hell. "I'm serious if she needs help I can help her and I'm sure the institute can as well."

"I know. I've been debating while you're here to send her back up with you, when you go back. But, that's my only baby and I'm sure her father wouldn't like the idea of sending her somewhere outside of home. He's in Florida by the way working on a project. He's an architect."

"That's fine. Just let me know what you think and I'll do my best. And how do you know I'm going -"

"Back?" Elise said cutting her off again. "I know annoying but I can't help it. And to answer your question, you saw this to take place just a few moments ago. I also saw how this is to end and let me tell you, I cannot tell you everything but I can give you two clues and that is to talk to Remy's father about what he did to Remy and also tonight look through Remy's jacket and you will know where to next."

Mariah sat there in shock. The woman answered so many questions at once that her head was spinning and her mind was blown at the information she received. "Why can-"

"If I tell you anymore it will change what happens and thus my visions will no longer be accurate. So if I was to tell you more of what you should and are going to do in the future, it could change everything because your actions would change. Not to mention you might not be alive to help my daughter which you promised her."

Mariah looked down at her cup understanding the delicate line that the seer walked. She knew all too well about crossing lines especially when you worked for the X men. Hell she seemed to walking a fine line now with her relationship with Remy.

"He's going to be upset you know that you didn't call." Elise muttered putting her cup down.

Mariah looked up at the clock and noticed it was getting late. She thought about calling but then again she was tired of talking to his voicemail. She simply shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her now empty tea cup.

Elizabeth came flying down the stairs in her pjs. She ran to the cabinet and took out a packet of hot chocolate. She came to the table and took the kettle and went back to make more tea. Mariah and Elise continued to talk as she filled up everyone's drink and took her own seat among the conversation.

* * *

Rain patted the windows of the Cajuns' house that night at two in the morning. The water knocked against the grain on the windows and frame work echoing the emptiness in the house. Leaves blew wildly outside in different directions much like the thoughts of Remy's mind as he looked outward on the patio into the darkness of the night. Remy sat on the porch banister with the glow of the cigarette lighting his frame. He slowly took a drag from his cigarette and the smoke filled up his lungs to reflect the worry and anger he felt.

That night Remy came home and what he found was an empty house with no sign of Mariah sleeping or pacing the floor like he was so used to seeing. He checked the voicemail and saw that she didn't even leave a message this time as to where she went to. Never had so much fear enclosed his body as thoughts of what must have happened ran through his mind in such a short time frame. He made calls and went out looking for her searching all over bourbon to find nothing. Then the storm came slowly in which made it almost impossible to find anybody as they tried to get in and out of the rain. His mind ran over every possibility of where she was and what she was doing. He had worked himself up so bad that all he could do was wait it out. It wasn't until later after 1 in the morning that he had got a message from her saying that she would be home shortly.

He inhaled more of the cancerous smoke causing the tip to burn red. As he exhaled the door came open inside his house and he saw the shadow of the woman he worried about come in. He got off the banister and walked inside into the living room as he saw her now with a small kitchen towel patting herself dry. He leaned up against the door frame watching her every movement with furious red eyes.

"Glad ta' see you're alive." He said causing her to jump and look up at him.

"Oh, you're here." She said matter of factly as she just continued to dry herself off.

He continued to look at her as she just walked past him toward the stairs. "Dat's it. Dat's all I get from yo' cher?" He said as he followed her.

She spun around with her own anger. "I don't know why you're acting so upset, it's all you gave me."

They stood face to face in a showdown as it seemed that shit had hit the ceiling. Their eyes locked in a heated gaze. "It sucks don't it." She said. "Not knowing when the other would come back, if they would ever." She muttered. The she turned around and continued walking upstairs.

"Dat's different. I know dis city and da people dat -"

"Took care of me?" She finished for him. "I have met almost every person from the swamps to the Mississippi River. I have learned more about you from them then I did from you. Tonight I got caught up in the rain but you wouldn't know that would you because as always you're not there." She finished as she walked up the stairs. "You have some damn nerve." She trailed off going straight to her room that she previously occupied and slammed the door.

Remy was furious as his hands balled up. He went back outside to put out his cigarette before changing his jacket into a leather one. Tonight he needed a drink and to be alone to shift through his thoughts. He looked up the stairs one last time. He took a step toward her direction but then he retreated knowing that now was not the time to try talking. It seemed like that ship had sailed a long time ago. He grabbed his bike keys and went out knowing just where to go to get a drink and some clarity, Tante's house.

* * *

Mariah stood at her window watching the lights of his bike cut on and feeling sick to her stomach at what was happening. She was trying to help him and in a small way she felt as if helping him would make her feel involved in his life but it only proved how much she didn't know about him adding to the problems that they were already facing. She watched him take off and soon as she saw his bike disappear she burst into tears. She wasn't crying that he left but at her own actions. She felt as if she was just another Rogue. Tonight she had sabotaged her good intentions and pushed him further away.

Her head hit the window sill as she slid down. The rain seemed to fall heavily at her own tears as she lay crying like a child on the carpeted floor of the empty house. After a few moments her sobs turned into dry heaves. Feeling disgusted with herself she got off the floor and went to get some water.

When she reached the kitchen she passed by Remy's coat. She stopped and backed up to see his familiar brown leather jacket lying casually across the counter. Her mind went back to the words of her new friend the psychic Elise.

_Look through Remy's jacket and you will know where to next._

Her words echoed in her mind but she didn't want to go through the jacket. It was Remy's personal stuff and she wasn't that type of person to snoop. She looked around checking to see if he would come in any time before walking back to the coat. Deciding to just go for it she dug her hands through the pockets and just found the usual. Weapons, explosives, two sets of playing cards, cigarettes, and a lighter. She went through one more pocket when she felt something small hit her hand. She pulled it out and noticed it was a USB.

She looked around and out the window to see if he was coming back. She felt saddened when she just finally admitted to herself that he wasn't anytime soon. Willing herself not to cry she ran up the stairs up to his room to look for his laptop. She booted it and put in the password. After a while of loading she finally stuck in the USB and looked through it.

She found a ton of information regarding financial dealings of the Assassins Guild and the Thief's Guild. She searched through the database just looking for nothing in particular. She saw records of transfers from accounts with random amounts from $800 to thousands of dollars.

"Wow, this is insane." She muttered as she looked though everything. She was shocked however to see a grand total of 8.5 million dollars synced to a joint account.

_"Why would you both move your funds to one account if you guys hate each other?"_ She pondered. Then she realized that these amounts were moved the same time Belladonna was in power. Then it hit her.

"Belladonna was stealing money into her account." She said allowed as she sat back in awe. Then she searched through recent transfers and a list of large sums of money showed to be going to a bank in Europe and the last one was sent yesterday. Another thought crossed her mind and she crossed referenced February 28 the day she disappeared according to James. What came up were a few more thousands of dollars were transferred to an unknown source in Europe and a purchase from JetBlue Airlines.

She pulled up the reference and the confirmation number and went to the site. She put in the confirmation number and waited to see what came up. Finally the page finished loading and her eyes widened before a small smile came across her lips.

"Got ya." She said as she stared at the location that Belladonna was hiding out at. **Paris, France**.

* * *

**Review plz! I hope you are enjoying this. **


	9. Chapter 9: Fatherly Instincts

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Here is another Chapter! Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Fatherly Instincts**

"_Remy, look I'm sorry. Give me a call when you get this message."_

"_Hi, Remy it's Mariah. I hope you're not angry. Come home."_

"_Never mind, I'll see you when I see you."_

These were just some of the messages left on Remy's phone over the course of the week to finally Mariah had grown pissed and stop calling completely. Remy Lebeau did not return home the following day to Mariah's immense displeasure. Quite frankly he didn't come home the following nights afterward. Officially as of today, two months had gone by with them not seeing and barely speaking to each other and finally after the previous week's altercation, silence had eventually filled the gap that was ever so growing.

She was highly angry that he would have the nerve to not return her phone calls or act like the victim in all this. She was never the type of woman to push her pride to the side but she found herself doing just that for this one man. The woman driving the new Lexus frowned as she punched the gas heading toward her destination just thinking about the Cajun man that had stood her up ever since she came into this town. She had, had enough and last night was the last straw. She would be done with Mr. Lebeau. It was over.

Tears were brimming at the fronts of her large brown eyes as her vision began to blur and she quickly sucked it up.

"You don't deserve this girl." Mariah said to herself as she quickly wiped her nose and checked her makeup in the rearview mirror.

Deciding that she at least owed him some closure, Mariah would continue on this little mission of hers and solve the great mystery about Belladonna's past bad deeds. She booked a flight to Paris where she would pick up on Bella's trail using the information of the bank and address listed on the USB. Mariah was now driving down the street in a rental that she had purchased, headed toward the Lebeau mansion to speak to the head papa himself about why he broke ties with the Assassins. From what she gathered so far Belladonna had taken funds and ran to Paris but the question remains as to why the tie between the two guilds were broken?

Seeing the mansion come into view she slowed down toward the gate seeing a bunch of men come toward the front with weapons drawn. She smirked and pushed her shades up on the bridge of her nose as her knuckles tightened from the tension she held while gripping the wheel. She pulled up to the gate and rolled down her window.

A man in a dark black suit approached the car hiding his gun from view. He bent down to look at her through the window. "What can I do for ya mam?"

Mariah put on her best smile. "Hi, yeah I came to see Jean Luc Lebeau."

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked as he stood up to his full height.

"No, but I-"

"Sorry mam you can't see him unless you have an appointment." He said as he twirled his finger and indicated that she turn around.

Mariah's smile turned into a frown and she got out of the car and took off her shades. "Look he knows me, tell him its Remy's girl-"

"I don't care who you are lady. This is your last warning." He said as another guy came over to see the commotion.

Now she was pissed and she quickly sucked her teeth before tucking her Chanel shades in the car. She got back in the vehicle and drove backwards putting some distance between her and the guards. She punched the car into park and got out of the vehicle making sure it was a safe distance away to not receive damage.

"You want to do this the hard way. I'm in no mood for your bullshit." She muttered as her Louis Vuitton heels stepped on the gravel and walked up to the gate again. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail with a fierceness. Her black tank top fit her body along with her True Religion skinny leg jeans and she marched back quickly toward the gate.

"Mam didn't we tell -" the guy said before his mouth flew open at what he saw. The woman had flew up into the air and over the gate headed towards the house.

"Open Fire!" He yelled. Bullets ripped through the space as she dodged them all and landed on the ground. She quickly used her elemental powers to lift a chunk of the earth from the nice manicured lawn to use as a shield. From the looks of it men were everywhere. On the roof tops, at the door, coming from the sides of the mansion, and running from the gate in her direction. She was now surrounded and she quickly incased herself in a dome of dirt and rock. After a while the bullets stopped flying and seeing this as her opportunity to strike she went to work.

Mariah unleashed a wave of fire from around her hitting the men and distracting others as she ran up to a few and threw in some good punches. She quickly ran to the door and punched the man aiming his gun at her square in the face causing him to misfire and drop his weapon. Three other guys ran at her and she roundhouse kicked one into the driveway pavement. She did a back flip and her heel hit a man's cheek nicely causing a welt across the man's face. His body flew into his partners knocking him away, leaving one man standing. He ran up to her and began attacking her with punches. He missed all of them but got a hold of her hair and pulled.

She squeezed her eyes from the pain of having her long hair yanked from her scalp and she quickly twisted his wrist causing him to let go of it. She then used his now twisted wrist to propel him into the guys coming straight for her form the yard. She quickly turned around and kicked the front door open. When she opened the door ten more men were rushing toward her with weapons drawn. She weaved in and out of them dodging their attacks. Finally, she grabbed one and threw him into the wall putting a dent in it. Another guy came and punched at her but she jumped out of his way and back kicked him in the head sending him sideways into a wooden foyer table. She then ran to another guy and punched him so hard that she could feel his nose breaking. The man yelled as blood rushed from his nose onto her fist. She pushed him away and punched another guy in the gut sending him cowering away.

She hissed and looked at her fist to see her knuckles were bruised from that last attack. Not to mention blood was on them and she quickly wiped it on the back of a chair.

Suddenly, three more guys came at her with weapons drawn and they began to fire. Seeing this she ran like a bat out of hell towards the wall and ran up it to flip over their heads. She landed and side-swept them causing the men to fall to the hard wood floor. When their bodies fell she kicked them one by one in the face and pushed her body upright to look at them. She jumped over their bodies and ran down the hallway trying to remember the way to Remy's father's study where she was sure he was watching.

She ran through another door into what seemed to be a large waiting room where men came rushing in from the other side. She smirked at them as she flexed her fingers ready to get rid of the tension she felt. This was going to be good.

* * *

Jean Luc Lebeau was highly pleased at the news at the appearance of the young woman now in his house whipping the dog shit out of his men new recruits. He was notified of her vehicle when it was ten miles out and approaching but until she got out of the car he was notified of who she was. He asked his men that he not be disturbed while he plotted his new business venture with Wall Street. He was in a whole new stealing venue. Bonds and stocks. But this time he was robbing Wall Street.

He however, stopped what he was doing when he was notified of the woman's identity. He wasn't sure what she was capable of but he knew it had to be something for her to have caught Remy's attention in such a way. And he was not disappointed. He now walked down the hallway surrounded by his henchmen approaching his entertainment room. When the double doors opened he smiled at the sight before him.

The woman now stood in the middle of the room with her heel locked around a man's neck connected to the wall. She was so small to have done a complete 70 degree kick, locking the man in place as he sputtered what looked to be his teeth. Her head whipped to side at the sound of his men guns clicking. The frown had left her face and she retracted her foot as the man slumped down to the ground.

He clapped as he assessed the damages. All of his new men were laid out groaning and attempting to stand. Others were crying and bleeding from various places around her petite form as she fixed herself up. Holes were in walls from bullets and bodies, glass and water seemed to be spilt on the floor, expensive paintings were ruined, furniture broken and ripped, and wood chinks were everywhere. But she stood in the middle looking as if nothing had occurred.

"Well, I must ask what brings yo' here, Cher?" He asked as he playfully looked at her.

Feeling a lot better and attempting to wipe the blood from her knuckles she looked back at him. "I need to speak to you about something important."

His left eyebrow went up into question at her. "Oh really? What can I do for yo'?"

She looked at the men around him holding weapons aimed at her. "I would like to discuss this in private please. It is about your guild." She asked watching his men with a skeptical look.

Nodding he turned around and beckoned for her to follow him. "We can take dis in my office." And the men parted for her to step through and follow the man. She eyed them warily as they gave her nasty wary looks before looking back into the room where all hell had broken loose.

* * *

The two now sat comfortably in Jean Luc's study as he sat down in his chair and carefully analyzed the young woman sitting across from him. "So what brings yo' here an' witout my son? I assume he doesn't know yo' are here."

She sighed at his correct assumption before nodding. Jean leaned back further wondering what she could have to say to him that wouldn't be said in Remy's presence. "I must say dis is out o' character. Despite my son an' I's relationship, I taught him well ta' never leave a fille unattended."

Mariah frowned before going straight into the matter at hand. "Well you keep him very busy these days. Besides, I came here to ask you what exactly did Belladonna do that would make you break ties with the Assassins Guild."

His eyes narrowed at her tenacity. "What business o' it is yours?"

Rolling her eyes she went on. "Well it is my business since we are engaged. You can choose to tell me or I can do what I'm good at and get it another way."

He sat forward and regarded her calm form. She was just as spicy as Remy but very much so blunt. He smirked at her ultimatum. "Well it wouldn't be very gentlemanly o' me ta' send a woman away. Especially one dat seems so hell bent on speaking wit me. It's going ta' take a while getting rid o' da stains from my floors."

He laughed as he pulled out a file. "I showed dis ta' Remy. I'm surprised dat yo' aren't working wit him on de matter. But Remy was always a lone wolf for dese sort o' tings." He leaned across the table and handed it to her.

Mariah flipped it open and looked through pictures, lists, and files of what seemed to be missing transactions and items. Jean leaned back in his chair thinking back on the matter. "Everyting was fine a year ago. We were working 'togedder' jus fine. We took and dey cleaned up. It was a very profitable arrangement." He laced his fingers together thinking about the ordeal as a frowned marred his features.

"I noticed bout' halfway into da' pact dat tings were missin'. And tings I do mean money and other objects. It started as small amounts but I'm no fool. I keep track o' every penny spent. I looked into it an' I saw dat money was bein taken between intervals o' time. I froze de accounts dat we had and was notified o' transactions bein attempted but de tracer wasn't given. I couldn't tell where it was goin. A few o' my men hacked de system an' saw de money bein' moved into another account in Belladonna's name."

"It seems however I wasn't de only one experiencing de problem." He said as he sat up and looked at her leaning up some. "I was approached by a man named Raul who was at de time one o' de underlings in the Assassins Guild. Apparently, he saw the same tin' happen to his accounts. He o' course accused me o' stealing."

"Whoa, question." She said. "What do you mean by 'at the time'?" She asked.

"Raul is apparently de new leader o' de Assassins Guild. I don't know why she was kicked from de guild but she is de reason I ended ties wit em. No one steals from us and gets away wit it. I sent my men out fo her but apparently she ran scared an' has never been seen again."

Mariah thought on this. _Could it be that she knew more than anyone right now on the whereabouts so Belladonna?_ She was sure that Remy must have been way ahead of her but apparently not. According to his father, they didn't know where to even go to find her.

"It is very uncharacteristic fo' a guild ta' get rid o' their own but she was outed and replaced by him."

Mariah rolled her eyes at this. "You say it's uncharacteristic but yet it seems to happen a lot around here." She said looking at him with the knowing look.

His eyes narrowed. "Watch it gal. You're lucky I'm even takin' liberties with yo' right now. And what de hell do yo' kno anyway."

"I know that whatever you did to Remy, it was enough to cause all the hatred of hell aimed in your direction. I know that you did one of the worst things a parent could do which is abandoning their child, no matter what age." She said darkly.

He growled at this but she cut him off. "Look I'm not here to talk about that but if you must know you have a long ways to go before you can be all buddy-buddy with Remy." She looked down at her hands at the next part she was going to say knowing that if Remy knew she was telling him this, he would find her and wring her neck. "But, just because you have a long journey doesn't mean the road is blocked."

Jean Luc once again found himself in complete surprise at the girl in front of him. He regarded her as she looked down and played with her hands. Apparently she wasn't supposed to spill this information to him but she had. He sighed and took his large hand and ran it through his white and black hair. He decided that he would meet her half way since she was kind enough to leave him privy to this information. He stood up in his nice black suit and went to his beverage bar. He poured himself a quick shot and took it. He turned and offered her a shot but she held up her head and declined. After a few more minutes he poured himself a glass of Jack before going back to his seat.

"If it's one ting dat I regret in ma' life..." He said as he stared at his reflection in the glass. "It's not having my son's back when he probably needed his papa de' most." With that said he tossed back his drink. Mariah watched as the once prideful man seemed to vanish and in his place was now a man that was hurt beyond compare. She watched him try to pull himself together before continuing.

"I have gone through a lot in my life. My wife died o' breast cancer wit' no children. Back in de day, dere wasn't all dis support, research, an' treatment fo' it. After she died, I threw myself into ma' business. It was all I knew an' before long I saw myself turning into de same man dat my father was." He laughed a little at this as he looked at his empty glass.

"When I came across Remy, I saw myself in de' young lad. He was ambitious, talented, an' a smooth talker. A little rough around de' edges but he had de potential I wish I had when I was his age. I took him under my wing and I gave him everytin' my father didn't give to me. I raised him as my own. Hell! Blood couldn't make us any closer!" He said as he looked up at her. She just sat and watched him with an aching heart hearing the man go on about his child that walks around pretending he didn't give a rat's ass about the world and the people in it sometimes. Especially when it came to his father but she knew otherwise.

"Remy had grown up ta' become a fine young man. His talents aided de family guild business an' we were booming! Dere' was no stopping us!" He said prideful. Then suddenly his smile turned downward. "Until I made de decision to cast him away over business and banned him from his own home." He looked up at her with almost tears in his eyes. "Please if it means anyting, and you will hear this from me only, I love my boy! I never stopped." He said.

Mariah had stood up and she came over to him. She grabbed his large hands and held them in hers. "I know, Mr. Lebeau. I think Remy knows too but he's too stubborn to see it as well as the fact that he still loves you too." Suddenly her phone went off and she patted the man's hand letting go to reach in her pocket. Her heart raced at the thought that it could've been Remy. She was sadly mistaken when it was just her flight reminder. She would be departing in a few hours. Sighing she closed her phone and turned to the man.

"Mr. Lebe-"

He stood up and walked over to her. "Please call me papa mi' petite o' at least Jean." He said as he grasped her hands in his.

She smiled a sad smile and without her doing the dam fractured as tears spilled as she looked up at the man. "I don't think I deserve that." She said.

The man quickly wiped her tears away. "Now, now mi petite. What's with these tears? We both can't be in here bein' a bunch o' basket cases. Beside, you'll ruin yo' beautiful smile, no?" He said as she laughed at how amazingly he sounded like Remy just now. Like father like son.

"I'm afraid Remy and I aren't on good terms these days." She sighed and took a deep cleansing breath.

Jean Luc was not happy about this. "What?! I'll have a sit down wit de boy!"

"No, no!" She said as she reassured him. "Just if you see Remy, can you please tell him something?"

He picked her hands up and kissed the back of them. "Anytin'."

"Can you please tell him that, if he's still wants to try I'll be waiting in France for him." She said as she looked up at the man who's heart seemed to mirror her own. "Also, to let you know I do have a lead on Belladonna but don't tell Remy that."

Jean didn't know what to make of the situation his boy was in. But he vowed then and there to act like a father by telling his son what pig he was if he let the little one leave out of his life. She had come so far and was willing to battle his whole house just to help him. Not to mention she seemed for more capable of getting to the bottom of things than anyone else here. He would not have such a gem to be unclaimed by his house. She would be a Lebeau if he had anything to do with it. "But of course, mi petite." He promised. "On mi wife's grave, yo' have mi forever loyalty."

She smiled and without thinking she gave him a hug. He returned it and they both pulled back. He watched her fix herself up. "Ugh, I'm a mess!" She joked. "Alright you take care ok! My flight leaves in a few hours."

He ushered her to the door with a smile. "I'll be sure to contact yo' mi belle."

She stopped at this. "How would you be able to contact me? I didn't gi-"

He laughed at this. "Dear girl, I'm Remy's Papa. He had ta' get his skills from somewhere, no?" He boasted as he laughed and escorted her though the hallways toward the front. "I kno' everytin' dere is to know about yo' my little Florida orange." They reached the front door and they stood on the front porch looking at the driveway where her car sat. Men were outside fixing his lawn and trying to put down the damage she had done.

She blushed looking at the hell she had done to his home. "Sorry about the mess." She said and she quickly used her powers to fix some of it taking down the dirt and rock dome.

"Ne t'inquiète pas." (No Worries) He said. "Besides mi men…dey needed dis lesson in why we don't get lazy and always update ourselves in every aspect. Also, dey seem to got a lesson o' Southern Hospitality to a woman. Besides dey were just trainees pointing ta' his men when she was referring ta' his home. You have quite de' muscle for a little lady and I could really use someone like yo'."

She laughed and walked down the stairs taking this as her cue to leave before he continued with his recruitment speech. "Bye, papa!" she said as she reached through the window and unlocked her door.

"See you later. Cher! And I expect a grandchild when yo' get back! Skip de weddin! I'm getting' ole!" He said as he watched her put on her shades, start her engine, and leave like the tornado she was blowing in, though, and out of his home.

Jean Luc Lebeau looked at one of his men with a smile before laughing and calling upon Jac. "Please call mi son, it seems we are due fo' a good ole fashion sit down." With that said he turned back into his home to prepare for the battle that he was sure to have with that boy of his.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! Review plz!**


	10. Chapter 10: Birds of a Feather

**Review! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Part 2 will be up soon. I promise!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Birds of a Feather**

**Deep in the Bayou of the Isles …**

"How do I get myself in dese' situations?" Said the Cajun as he sighed.

"Beats me." Said the young foul mouthed teenager currently were surrounded by gunman.

"You boys sure know how to show an ole woman a good time." Said the older woman behind them as she looked frantically around her.

Remy cut his red eyes at the young man currently standing alongside of him in defense. After a few strange and random events, the Cajun had somehow managed to get captured trying to save the neck of the very individual that got him there in the first place. He took out a few cards and extended his staff.

"When I get us out o' here, I'm going ta' kill yo' boy!" Remy muttered as his mind began to wonder to the events that landed him in this place.

" Dear Lord...give me de strength." He muttered as he twirled his staff and went on the attack.

* * *

**Earlier that week…**

Remy was pissed to say the least on the new circumstances of his relationship with Mariah. So jacked up were they at the moment that he couldn't tell heads or tails of their relationship. The Cajun quickly rode on his bike to the one place that he would go to get away from it all, _Tante's _house.

He pulled his red Harley into another residential area where Tante resided. It took him years to talk her into moving from the outskirts of the city in the bayou to a more sensible area for a woman of her age. Tante had been around his whole life sense he was a wonderer...a common street rat.

He remembered when she would seemingly find him during the strangest and coincidental times in his youth. She would trick him into her care after her fail attempt to try to win him over with motherly love. She would house him, put clothes on his back, and food in his stomach when he needed it the most. She opened her little voodoo cabin in the bayou to him when he had no place to go and continued to be there for him much like a mother would up till his adulthood. He had learned that Tante was something he never encountered before. She was a true voodoo queen. But a good woman, she used her gifts only to help the good of the people and counter the wickedness of the evil ones that lurked the streets of New Orleans.

It wasn't until later when he had grown older that he found out Tante worked in a sense for his father as his insurance. She would use her gifts to see things and warn the guild about future happenings. In exchange his papa would keep the feds off her back by paying her dues and stopping the city's town's people from seizing everything she owned. Tante was very poor after a great hurricane came and took literally everything she had including the house her husband built with his bare hands. Homeless, Tante had found an old abandoned cabin in the deep bayou where she practiced her craft and opened her doors to anyone else seeking refuge. It is how he met her after all.

Remy smiled as he came onto a nice area with old French style housing. Finally his bike pulled in front of a pink structure with a beautiful garden in the front. He smiled remembering the day when he bought her this house. She had about had a heart attack, she was so happy and bewildered. Then she lit into him about using stolen city money to purchase it. Her gifts had told her everything she needed to know. She refused to take it but after many months of sweet talking from the great Remy Lebeau, she conceded like all the other femmes.

Remy cut off his bike and got off of it flickering his signature trench coat behind him. He walked up the side walk steps when he noticed that something wasn't quite right. He walked slowly up the concrete steps and took note of the dark house. Tante would've seen him coming and would've been at the door by now. He stepped up to the door and checked the door knob to see that it was open. Taking out his staff he extended it and took out a card as he slowly came into the house. As he crept into the foyer with the grace of a deadly feline, his eyes glow ablaze in the darkness of the house as he walked into the kitchen area.

He looked onto the kitchen counter and he saw a container of milk that had gone bad from the stench that assaulted him. A cutting board and pots with water and rotted vegetables sat on the stove idly. A few items were set out as if Tante was preparing for a meal that was interrupted. His beady red eyes scanned the area when they landed on something that sent his stomach churning. He briskly walked over to the wall near the phone that lay dangling off the hook, where a note was knifed into the wall.

Raging, Remy walked over and looked at the note. His blood boiled at what he saw and a cold sweat broke out at the circumstances that he was now under.

**Tell us what you know and we will give her back to you. -A.G.**

Pulling out a cigarette he immediately exited the house to look for the son of bitches that did this.

* * *

**2 days later...**

_Remy…It's Mariah please come home._

Remy was listening to the messages on his cell phone and his heart broke at the defeated sound in his Cher's voice. He never wanted to hear this sound come from her. Especially over something he knew he caused. He was currently enjoying a smoke break in the alley way near Bourbon listening to his messages. He had been unable to talk to her with the search for his mother–like-figure going on.

Remy wasn't a complete jerk, without the fille' knowing he had returned to the house to find her lying at first in the room they shared. He needed to know she was ok especially when he didn't know where she went these days. Everything in his life seemed to crashing fast and the last thing he needed was for her to get taken as well. He would go mad if that was to ever happen. Another life taken out of his hands. It would be like the Antarctica incident all over again.

He knew the Assassin's Guild had taken her but where to, he had no clue. Belladonna's betrayal had left the guild exposed and so now they had new headquarters. Where that was, he was unsure of.

He began looking down at his phone and he pressed the redial button to call Mariah at the house when suddenly he was knocked sideways from a powerful force causing his phone to fly from his hand and hit the concrete splitting it in half.

"Mon Dieu!" Yelled the Cajun as he looked to see none other than some street thug run past him clutching a purse. He slanted his red eyes and quickly chased after him having every intention on making him pay for the damage he'd done if not financially then physically. He was just about to catch up when out of nowhere a young man came and front kicked the guy backwards into a dumpster.

"Asshole." Said the young man as he walked over to the dumpster and yanked the purse out of the now unconscious hands of the petty thief. He ruffled his black spiky hair with his left hand revealing his agitation. His clothes were baggy and dirty indicating his harsh lifestyle. He looked at the purse and dug around to see if there was an I.D ranting about low life's and lazy bastards.

Clapping interrupted the young man from his rant as he looked up. His eyes widened to see none other than the infamous Diablo Blanc standing in front of him with eyes glowing amongst the darkness. Shocked the boy's mouth slid open and his eyes slightly bugged. A smile tugged the boy's mouth at remembrance of his childhood hero.

"Well Chris, we meet again. And you've seemed ta' get a lot mo' stronger since yo' were a boy."

The young teenager identified as Chris looked up at his idol with a playful smirk. "Got ta keep up fo' da ladies." He remarked as he brushed his hair back. "Yo, Remy! Long time no see!" He said as he came over to dap the Cajun.

Remy was shocked to see the boy that he would see at the city orphanage no longer a child but almost an adult. He had come across the young boy when he realized he was a mutant and he tried to talk him into attending the institute. But the boy ran away before he could even get to him. Chris had a special ability of extreme muscle memory. If he saw something he'd remember it forever, including copying movements. The boy was jumping like a gymnast all over the orphanage when he came to visit the young ones. But as things got more critical at the institute he barely had time to come visit.

"How yo' doin' boy! Staying out o' trouble I hope." Remy said smiling at the young man.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Chris grumbled. "Aye did yo' get Tante yet?"

Remy's eyes instantly slanted as his words. "It seems dat' my good friends the Assassin's Guild has a new hide away. Care to tell me somethin'. I kno' yo' boy, out wit it!."

Chris smirked at the Cajun. "I saw yo' at de lawyer's office de' other day. So did de Assassins. Rumors were floatin' all round dis town bout how yo' were back wit some hot chick! I heard she is smoking!"

"Oui monsieur get to de point." Remy said not really wanting to hear what sinful thoughts the men of this town thought of his young fille back home.

"Oh! I followed em an' I listened in on their conversation. All I got was their new hide out near de' creek at de old fishing docks. But nutin else. Dey weren't specific so it could be anywhere along de great Mississippi o' de bay. "

"Merde!" Remy said as he pulled on his cigarette. Its embers burned nearly down to the end. He took it out and flicked it downward stepping on it to put it out. It seemed these days he was chain smoking instead of trying to quit. His habit had kicked up to a whole new level it seemed. "What would a young boy like yo' be doin' out dere by yourself?"

Chris laughed nervously a little bit before taking a step away. "Oh would yo' look at de time. Got ta' go!" He then immediately turned on his heel to run but was quickly yanked back by the scruff of his shirt.

"Where yo' tink yo' goin' boy?" Remy said as he held him up high above the ground. "Remy asked yo' a question an' I suggest yo' answer correctly."

The young man struggled but his strength has developed to the level of Remy's yet. He couldn't quite control his gift so at the moment he couldn't copy the Cajuns strength to let him go. "Ok! Look, tings' haven't been so great round here since yo' left. The Assassins took me out o' de orphanage when I outgrew de system." Remy dropped him watching the young man seemingly fix himself.

"Dey offered me a job. Now I didn't feel comfortable wit what dey wanted me ta' do so I pissed em off and ran. Since then I've been hidin' out at Tante's house. But one night I came home an' she was gone. I tried ta' look for her myself but every time I get close ta something I hit a dead end!"

Remy listened and digested what the boy said. This smelt like trouble but he couldn't deny the boy had intel that he seemed to be lost at these days. "What yo' kno?"

Chris sighed. "I managed ta narrow it down ta three places. I looked all over dis city and from snoopin' and pickin' up conversation she has ta' be at one of dese locations. Either the ports at the Venetian Isles, The Fly Park, or Harbor Drive."

Remy thought on this. It seemed his work had been cut out for him. Now he just had to narrow down exactly which port of the three she would be located. His red eyes scanned the alley way and both men's eyes darted to the side as their petty purse thief began to awaken. Remy quickly walked over to the dumpster and closed it. He pulled out another cigarette before looking back at the young boy still holding onto the purse.

"Yo' betta return dat boy! Real tiefs don't steal pocket change." He said as he smirked.

"Yeah yeah yeah! You sound just like Momma Tante. Always orderin' people round o' makin' em do stuff." Complained the young teenager as he waved the purse around. "Besides, Momma Tante prob is chantin up sometin on me if I don't return it."

Remy nodded and waved as he began to walk back to his bike. "Hey were yo' goin!" Yelled Chris as he caught up to the Cajun man. "I can help yo' find her if yo' give me a chance!"

Remy stopped walking and turned around to truly look at the boy. He looked tired, rugged, and a little beat up. He had a scar going across his cheek indicating a recent altercation. It was like looking at a younger version of himself really. The wonders of what a good bath and a meal would do the boy. Remy sighed and before he realized it he took out another cigarette and began to light it with his lighter. The fluid in it was causing it to flicker. Finally after a few attempts in blazed and set fire to the cigarette. He pulled on it strongly feeling the smoke fill up his lungs before exhaling and looking at the boy with a final decision.

"Well boy…" He said still exhaling the little smoke left. "She aint goin' ta save herself. We start at de Harbor." And with that said he turned around and headed towards spot number one on the list.

* * *

**For those that don't know. In the comics, Rogue betrayed Remy and left him to die in Antarctica. He tried to save lives but Rogue turned on him thinking he was a monster that killed people there when he was the one trying to save them but his hard efforts were unfortunately unsuccessful and people died along with a child that he held in his arms.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Bayou Findings

**So I usually update all my stories every Thursday but I couldn't stop writing and decided to give 2 chapters! Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Bayou Findings**

**Later that week…**

"Dis is it mon ami! Now don't go in dere an get us all killed!" The Cajun warned as his red eyes scanned the entrance of the old fishing warehouse at the Isles.

They had searched the other two areas and indeed had found the Assassin Guild cronies but no headquarters. They had picked up on a lot of new information however regarding this location. It seemed that Tante was indeed inside the building being held because of something regarding Belladonna. Now all he needed to know was where exactly was she located inside.

Men in various attire with guns and bullet proof vest on were on patrol outside of the building. His eyes picked up on two camera's on the front entrance of the door but none in the roof. Smirking he used the tree tops as cover to camouflage their forms in the swampy lagoon. Chris was a quick study as he leaped like Remy on the top of tree's making their way to the roof. Remy landed gracefully without making a sound followed by his young counterpart. Remy used the static that he could feel from the residue of his power to feel for how many bodies were around and inside the building.

"Hmm dey cuttin' corners I see." Remy murmured as he smirked at his findings. "Jus, 17 men in dere."

"Dat's cuz o' Belladonna. Dey lookin' drastically fo' new recruits dese days." Chris said looking around frantically in the dark. Being on the edge with Remy had proven to be more than a challenge but everything he dreamt of as a child. Here he was with the man that cared about the unwanted children of this city, snooping and kicking ass. Chris smiled his thoughts before shaking himself out of his reverie. They had a job to do and a momma to save.

"Ok now boy, don't jus run in like yo' did last time." Remy warned after finding the kinetic energy in a specific spot that lay unmoving. Tante was being held right below them. All they needed to do was create a hole. "Got de goods?" He asked.

Chris pulled out some rope and an attachment hook. "O' course!"

Remy had a bad feeling and so just in case he took the rope that he requested and threw the ends of it into a tree. They looked down to make sure it wasn't heard. One of the guards however heard to sound of the branch and quickly went over to investigate. Luckily however a swamp toad hopped down from the branch of a tree in front of the man and hopped away. The guard looked around one more time before walking back to his post.

Remy pulled on it one more time to test it. Seeing that it was secured he attached the rope to his belt as leverage.

"Good! Now let me show yo' why you'll never find a tief better den de great Remy Étienne Lebeau!" He said arrogantly. He used his hands to trace a red charged circle in the roof to the right of where he was sure Tante waited. They both stepped back when it became charged to the max. Both jumped back and shield their eyes and ears as it exploded causing the circle to explode into thousands of pieces.

They heard the sounds of panicked men. Remy quickly jumped in first with three cards charging and he threw them at the men still cowering from the explosion. The forced pushed them into the walls knocking them unconscious. He dropped inside the hole and sure enough Tante sat tied to a chair blindfolded and mouth covered.

He ran over to her quickly to undo her bindings and pull her blindfold off. He was so relieved and his look was reflected in hers as his Tante looked up at him with warm eyes. With the quickness of a hawk he looked her over checking for injuries and seeing none too obvious he gently took off her mouth coverings and she threw her arms round him.

"What took yo' so long boy! Madame Tante is on a schedule!" She chided playfully as his infamous grin played out on his face.

"Well yo' know me. I'm known fo' takin' de scenic route." He responded.

"Haha! My boys!" She shouted in glee. Suddenly they heard the sounds of men rushing toward them and guns firing.

"It looks like we best get goin'. I do feel I ave' stayed well long enough in de hands o' crooks." Tante said as she held on to the forearm of her adopted son. Suddenly Chris came falling into the hole and landed on his back.

"Dey got guns!" He said as he coughed from having the wind knocked out of him. He saw bullets firing and a wrong step backwards caused his untimely flight downward.

Remy could've hit him upside his cranium if not for their current disposition. "What did yo' expect espèce d'idiot!

"Mind yo' words Remy!" Tante chastised before suddenly men came rushing into the room with weapons drawn and aimed. Chris slowly got off the floor and stood in defense next to Remy who quickly pushed Tante behind him as he extended his staff.

"Drop your weapons and give up Mr. Lebeau." Said one of the armed men. "Our leader would like to speak with you only. Give yourself up and the rest can go free."

"Now call de devil a liar an' speak de truth." Tante muttered knowing full well they had no intention of letting anyone go.

"Yo see I am a very busy man, mon ami. I came to collect what be mine and now -"

"Last warning!" The man yelled as they drew their weapons.

"How do I get myself in dese' situations?" Said the Cajun as he sighed looking at the 10 men that stood with weapons drawn ready to fire at any moment.

"Beats me." Said the young foul mouthed teenager oblivious to the fact that the original plan was for him to stay on the roof out of the way and help pull Tante out. But, now on to plan b.

"Come on Remy, Take ya' Tante home now." said the older woman behind them as she looked frantically around her.

Remy cut his red eyes at the young man currently standing alongside of him in defense. "When I get us out o' here, I'm going ta' kill yo' boy!" Remy muttered as he quickly took out some cards and charged them.

" Dear Lord...give me de strength." He muttered as he twirled his staff and went on the attack. As a diversion he threw the cards creating a big explosion. They hit various objects and screams erupted as debris fell and dust rose from various places. Remy hooked his staff to his back with a plan. He knew to have a backup and he quickly held Tante by her waste and pressed his belt buckle that was hooked up to the rope that he had thrown earlier. As he was being lifted he grabbed the collar of Chris's shirt and lifted him up as well. He used all the strength in his legs to leverage him onto the roof. He quickly pushed Tante up over the edge and now with both his hands he pulled Chris up and threw him harshly onto the roof.

"Hey! What was dat fo'!" Yelled Chris as he hit the hard surface and quickly got up. Suddenly he jumped back down as bullets flew upward at their position.

"Come!" Remy said as he escorted Tante by her waste and gripped her tightly again preparing for the next move he would make. Then he quickly jumped off the roof using the rope as a swing to propel him into the hidden swamp like forest.

Chris simply jumped to the tree he used to get onto the roof and made his way through the treetops after Remy and Tante. Chris grinned as he pumped his muscles to follow behind the Cajun who seemed deathly fast despite his hold on Tante who was currently riding piggy back style. Never had he felt so energized and alive since he was young discovering his mutation. The bayou was lit up behind them with the sounds of groans, gun fire, and the sweet smell of a mission completed. Or it could be just the smell of frog legs on the fry that night. Chris was too excited to really care.

* * *

**Review! Tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12: Emotional Visions

**Chapter 12: Emotional Visions**

* * *

**On the road headed to Tante's house.**

Remy, Chris, and Tante were now driving back to Tante's house against Remy's better judgment. He knew that it would be the first place they would come to look for them and going there wasn't a good idea. They were now driving down the interstate back toward the inner city of New Orleans.

"Now how did yo' get dere in de' first place, Ma?" Chris asked leaning forward in the back seat to poke his head in between the passenger's and driver's seat.

Remy nodded waiting to hear too_. How did she get captured when she can see the future?_ He looked her over quickly to make sure she wasn't hiding any wounds. Tante was a tough cookie and would never tell him about the state of her health. She would always say it was something between her and god. Her clothes were wrinkled and shown signs of filthiness.

_**How could those bastards keep her there and treated her like an animal?**_ Remy fumed as he clutched the steering wheel looking straight ahead thinking of what he would do when he dropped Tante off and made sure she was well taken care of.

"Now listen here boy. Yo' straighten up. Ole Tante is fine. I know's what yo' be tinkin' and it ain't right!" She chastised looking at him with more knowledge then he knew she possessed.

He spared her a quick glance and focused on breathing. While keeping his gaze up ahead. The woman was of Caribbean decent and her skin glowed always like it was kissed by the sun. Her eyes always were warm like molten chocolate and she opened her house to all kinds of people just wanting some relief for a moment in their lives. Even when she had nothing, she gave what she found. He zoned into the conversation as he heard her begin her account finally.

"Well it was really which o' de two evils is worse." Tante explained as she put her fist over her beating heart. "I best ta' start at de beginnin' children. Well a lon' time Belladonna came ta' me an' she wanted me ta' teach her ta' do de forbidden. "

Remy's eyes widened at this. _What would Belladonna need Tante for?_ His knuckles turned white as his hands tightened on the steering wheel listening intently to his Tante's story.

"Now I could see de girl was upset but I aven't had any visions bout her so I didn't quite understand exactly de problem. The gal is a loon! She asked me ta do a voodoo spell. One for hypnotizin' and possession."

"I bet yo' glad yo' dodged dat bullet. Yo' could o' married a nut Remy." Chris cheekily commented causing a swift gentle slap to the side of his face by Tante.

"Mind your business boy!" Tante reprimanded. "Now I'm no witch an' I certainly don't do dat sort o' ting. So o' course I denied her. I touched her ta' get a feel o' what she be doin' dese days an' wat I saw brought chills ta' me spine." She said as she shivered slightly just thinking about it. Goosebumps clearly were now on her brown skin as she tried to warm herself up. Seeing this, Remy quickly turned the windows down so she could feel some of the Orleanian heat. "I touched de tings she bought me and Remy, love she was tryin to bewitch yo' and de guilds. "

Remy's red pupils widened at this information. His mind raked over the information he had received when he first met his father again. His Papa did say she came by the house before going into hiding and requested a few of his things. A hair brush with his hair being one of them. It made sense now of why she would go into his room.

"I saw into' her mind fo' a minute and wat I saw just brings pain ta me heart. Her mind is gone Remy. Never since de dark days had I seen so much pain and hatred in a human's heart. I don't know where she went but she has a temper and makin dangerous plans. " Tante shook her head at the memory of the darkness she witnessed. True Belladonna had done some nasty things in her lifetime but apparently she wasn't immune to the consequences.

"Ok so how did yo' end up in dat shack" Chris asked shaking his head at the tale.

"Oh right." Tante said getting back on track. "Now I put a blockin spell on ya Remy. She can't touch ya. But last week, I had a vision of men comin' to me house. Right in de middle o' my cookin I gets a knock on ma door. I knew em so I didn't tink much of it. But dey were different, dese men…were possessed."

"Possessed?" Both Remy and Chris's asked at the same time.

"Oui sons. Dese men, I seen em before. But dey use to be Assassin Men. I tried ta' reason wit one I knew ta be a nice boy but it was like he didn't know me." Tante's eyes stretched and she made a mental note to do a little bit of her own investigation.

"O course I try ta' get away but dey had de whole place surrounded. Dere was no point in me puttin' up a fight. So instead I put a jinx on em. Dey get bad luck fo' days!" she said triumphantly laughing heartedly.

Remy shook his head. Tante could've been in serious trouble if they hadn't come when they did. It didn't sit well with him that his Tante was sitting in some old, dirty shack tied up.

"Well good ting we came. Did dey say anytin?" Chris asked watching Remy turn down a new route.

"No, like I said it was like dey weren't dere. " Tante sighed. "Besides I -" She stopped mid-sentence to look at Remy. Both men turned to look at her with concern watching as her pupils grew and shrunk again. She looked around as if she was looking inside of a museum.

"She's havin' a vision!" Chris exclaimed as he reached through the small space to wave in front of her face. Suddenly she swatted his hand away and turned a little to look at Remy.

"Now two questions boy!" Her eyes narrowed as she turned to look at him. "Why yo' be takin me ta' ya Papa's house and what have yo' been up to dat I see a young pretty lil' thang boarding a flight? What did yo' do boy?!" she demanded as she poked him.

Remy almost stopped the car at her words. Old age did nothing but make her nosier and stronger it seemed. He went on another trail before heading straight to his papa's house. "It's not safe at your house Tante. You'll be well taken care of here. And what fille' did you see. I'm very popular dese days." He said with a frown marring his face hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Whatever let's get ta de important part. I just saw dat gal I've been wantin' as my daughter-in-law at de airport jus now. What did yo' do Remy? I know I haven't been round but dat don't mean ole' Tante don't kno' what brew in de pot!" She said looking at him with concern. "Dat girl yo' love is leaving boy! We need to get to de airport! Turn dis damn contraption round'!" She said banging on the dashboard.

Remy was shocked but he was almost to his destination. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Of course he visited Tante a few times since his arrival. He had planned to have Mariah meet her but everything happened so fast and time just slipped away. At first they were so busy doing things, then this whole mess came about, and between the absences and Mariah's silence it never came about. He never had time to even mention Tante to her or have them meet. One of his fears crept slowly into the depths of his mind as Tante's words suck in.

_She was leaving him. She had boarded a flight and was leaving him. _His heart was breaking as the wheels on the car rolled toward his Papa's house. It had finally come to this. She didn't even want to fight for their relationship. She was just giving up and running away.

Remy bit the inside of his cheek and his anger grew. Never in his life had he'd been in a situation that caused his emotions to run rampant. He was usually always calm, cool, and collected. Three things he was far from.

_But who could blame her?_ Remy hated himself more than he ever did at that moment. He became over the course of two months what his father was. He had made the mistake his father made and it cost him much like his father did. He put business before his family. Rather or not Mariah knew it, she was his family. She was his rock. _Son amour_. When he came to the house they shared she had made it a home and the place didn't look or feel the same without her in it. Now though, it was all just visual taunts as his mind wondered over the last couple of weeks.

Their relationship...well lack of one lay in shambles. And it was all his fault. In the past he always had a crutch or someone to blame. He had gotten so use to playing games that he couldn't recognized when the game was over. Well it was, and for once in his life...he felt like he had lose the whole pot.

"It's not over Remy." Tante said gently trying to provide support.

"One ting bout' men Tante...Every man has a price...an' every man has a price to pay." And with that said he crept the car up the path to his father's home.

* * *

**_There you go! Review!_**


	13. Chapter 13: Lebeau Revelations

**New Chapter! Enjoy and Review! **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Lebeau Revelations**

Tante saw his facial expression fall into defeat as they reached the gate. He looked ashen and crestfallen as he looked at the front gates of his Papa's mansion. He pulled up slowly to the entrance to have it immediately open. Tante reached over with her calloused but soft hands and gripped his face. "Boy, if yo' never listen ta' anytin' dis ole bat has to say, den listen to dis one ting. Go after her boy. You don't feel quite de same witout her. You look tired, warn out, and broken-hearted. Three tings only a good woman can fix."

Remy simply looked out of the window and she released his face. They pulled up in front of the stairs when he took note of the lower ranks all cleaning the house still late into the night. He checked the time above the radio and it just read 9pm. He parked the car and got out of the vehicle. Chris opened Tante's door like a gentlemen and the two guys went over to help her up the stairs.

"Well boy! We have much to discuss." Said a booming voice standing now in the entrance of the mansion. Remy looked up to see his papa smoking a large cigar looking once again immaculately dressed.

"I'm in no mood papa!" Remy said through gritted teeth as they made it to the front door. Jean Luc stepped aside for the trio to come in. They walked into his sitting room and saw that the hallways looked a mess and small renovations were being done.

"Well it looks like a storm came in and tore dis place up!" Tante said as she was seated comfortably in a chair. Chris just stood up to look around and then he let out a long whistle of the damage done. Some men seemed to be wearing bandages and wraps. Remy's mind was still racing as to what to do. Should he go after Mariah or should he give her what she wanted. She he let it go? Even if he made it to the airport he wouldn't know where to look for her. She could be going anywhere!

Jean Luc laughed before sitting down across from her. "Yes, Hurricane Mariah." He said.

At that name Remy turned to look at his father with slanted eyes. Jean Luc saw this and waved his hands nonchalantly. "Calm down boy."

"Whoa dis Mariah chick is badass!" Chris said as he looked at the bullet holes, tiny specs of glass left over, and the cleaning crew still fixing his house.

"Watch your language boy in ma house!" Jean Luc stated sternly causing Chris to suck his teeth. Chris knew Jean Luc was never one to cross and here he was sitting in the man's presence. Never did he ever think he would be here. He watched as Jean Luc withdrew his gaze and landed it on Remy. "You shouldn't talk about a woman like dat. Especially a woman of her caliber."

Remy was shocked to hear that statement. How was Jean Luc complimenting the woman that seemed to have gave his home hell was beyond him. "I don't have time for dis I need to go." Remy said as she walked to the front door.

"No boy. Trust we need to talk. I'm sure what I have to say will point you in the direction she is flying to at de airport." Jean Luc said. Remy slowly turned around at this. _How did he know Mariah was going to the airport. Hell how did everyone seem to know more than he did these days. _

Jean Luc looked at Chris. The boy seemed to be in need of some help. His clothes were torn, color faded, dirty, and he could be in need of a good meal. "What is ya name son?" Jean Luc said looking at Chris.

"Umm Chris." The young teenager said.

"Chris what? What's your family name?" Jean Luc inquired.

"I don't have one sir." Chris responded a little down struck at his own statement.

Jean Luc's eyes softened knowing all to well his circumstances. He reminded him of another Remy, just a little rough around the edges. He seemed to be in need of a few etiquette classes but the boy looked promising. He leaned over to a phone a punched in a number then hung up. In seconds a maid came.

"Show dis young buck the showers and get him cleaned up. Give him suitable attire and do something with his hair. Feed him too." Jean Luc said as he nodded at the boy to follow the maid.

Chris was caught off guard. Not wanting to turn away a gift he stood and followed the man's instructions. Jean Luc waited till the boy was completely out of the room and the door was closed to start the conversation.

"Why was she here?" Remy demanded as his eyes looked at his father coldly.

Jean Luc sighed at what Remy must be thinking. "She came here wanting to talk to me."

"Now dis don't look like talkin'." Remy countered pointing to the damages done to the house.

"A few of my men didn't let her through and'so she taught em a much needed lesson on how ta' treat a lady. Beautiful sight if I ever saw one." He said as he pulled on his cigar and exhaled. "I had some much needed explainin' to de Cher. She came here wit questions and I did my best to answer em."

Remy's mind was spinning. _Why would she come here?_

Reading his mind Tante answered for him. "From what I see boy she came here to help you." Jean Luc nodded at this.

"De gal is smart Remy. She knows where Belladonna is." Remy's eyes bulked at this.

"How -"

"I don't know but she came here needin' gaps to be filled and it seems she figured it all out. I guess while you was away, de cat will play." He laughed at dis. "A remarkable woman Remy. Really, girls got class."

Remy stood up heated. "When were yo' goin' ta' tell me? Where did she say she was going?!" He felt like he was going mad.

Tante remained quiet getting a reading on what she was missing. Finally after a while she had a story to tell. "It seems my boy, while yo' were away tryin' to fight de good fight, you were blind to de fact dat yo' were not alone."

Remy turned to look at Tante with a confused expression. Tante continued. "I've sat here and have taken a look. She was helping you boy. I see a woman leaving the house and asking around. It seems that all she wanted to do was help you in any way she can. She came to dis place hoping to find you or Jean Luc. She knows more den what she seems to. I see a great amount of healin' was done in dis room. The vision goes dark however. I do not know where she is going just yet. I need my bones." She said rocking in her seat.

Jean Luc took out his cigar and analyzed it. "Yes, we spoke a great deal of tings. I wish I wasn't so sober for dis but it needs to be said. He looked up at his adoptive son praying to the good lord, he would at least be receptive."

"I'm so sorry son." Jean Luc confessed. "I take all de blame in de world for your life and treatment. I was a horrible father to have shunned you away. I should have stood by your side but I didn't. I do deserve every once of hell and more for dat."

Remy was shocked at his sudden outburst. "Jesus Christ." He muttered as he slowly sank down to a sofa. Today seemed to be a little overload on his nerves. After a few moments he dug in his pocket and searched for a cigarette. Feeling a pack in his trench coat he took it out and opened the case only to sigh. It was empty except for the lighter inside of it.

Jean Luc saw this and took out another cigar from his jacket. He handed it over to his son and watched as Remy lit it and inhaled. The silence was thick in the room. Crickets could be heard all outside and other noises reverberated into the room. Remy looked around at the room noticing that after all these years it had not changed save for the broken specs of wood and glass still on the floor needing to be vacuumed. He looked around and thought of Mariah being here. She managed to come into his life, flip it upside down, and make people gravitate to her like freshly made beignets. He inhaled again from his cigar to think about the man in front of him.

Jean Luc was a very prideful man. He never apologized for anything. After about 10 years the prideful man all of a sudden felt a sense of remorse for his actions. Remy wasn't buying it.

"What do you want Jean?" He asked coldly. "What could you possibly want from me now?"

Jean Luc looked stunned from his son's words. "I speak de truth on my wife's grave! I regretted ever since de day I did dat."

"Den why are yo' just now sayin' somethin' to me bout it?"

Jean Luc stood up and walked over to the window to get his thoughts together. Remy looked at him with dark red irises. How could a man in his 50's suddenly feel remorse. Where was this remorse ten years ago when he had no placed to go. Where was his remorse when Remy practically begged the man not to give up on him? He was livid.

Tante saw the two men in the room before her with warm old eyes. These two had a lot of bridges to cross if they were to ever be close again, but she knew in her spirit they could do it. The Lebeau men were a tough lot but at the end of the day, they were family. An odd one but a family none the less.

"I admit dat when I found out dat' fo' once yo' were in town fo' more den a few days, I was sick ta' my stomach. Sick at de fact dat yo' were jus growin' up witout your papa. Sick at myself for pushin' yo' away. I heard dat yo' had a family and Ms. Mariah was yo' misses. I wished fo' notin' else in de world den to be a part of yo' new family. So many rumors circled dis town. At one point I was told dat' she was pregnant." He stated as he laughed at the city gossip. "I never in ma' life wanted ta' be a grandpa. But I did when dat little bit o' humor reached my ears. " He took another inhale of his cigar before turning back to look at Remy.

"I hated myself fo' doing dat to yo'. But at de time, dat was all I knew. It's no excuse really. When I heard yo' were here and seemed to be settling down, I wanted ta be dere. I wanted to be wit my son. When dis mess happened I saw it as an opportunity to have yo' back. But yo' only demanded dat dis be de end. I figured as your father it would be best if I for once respected your wishes. But I swear on my wife's grave I would give anything in de world to have you back. Anytin…"

Remy knew his father was telling the truth. But it still hurt deep down. He would never admit how hurt he was ever aloud. He would take it to the grave but it left scars that he was sure many people in his probably suffered from. His trust in people faltered and had been sinking ever since. Remy brushed his red hair back letting his words sink in. This was the second time in his life that he was unsure of what to.

"Where do we go from here?" Remy asked allowed.

"I don't know. I'm leaving that up to you. You have every right to decide to keep papa in your life or not. I will respect your decision. But there is something far more pressing to attend to. " He walked over to his son and pulled him up gripping him by his shoulders. "Go after her. I made de biggest mistake to not go after you, don't do dat son. She needs yo'. "

Shocked Remy reached out to his father and gripped his shoulders as well. Jean Luc held his son for the first time in 10 years and it felt so right. His mind flashed to a time when Remy was just a small little boy running around catching frogs and delving in petty theft. He knew they wouldn't be the best of family today but he had at least made a step towards it. "She wanted me to tell you to go to Paris. You will find her there."

Remy's heart was beating like a drum in his chest. He would set things right. He promised right then on his family's property he would fight for her. He would give her everything he's got. He hugged his father fiercely feeling at peace with the man before letting him go and walking over to Tante. He lightly kissed her on the cheek and she gripped his face in her hands.

"It will be ok boy. Tante has seen dis." She said as a small tear of joy came to her face at her vision. Remy saw this and wiped it away before kissing her again and standing to his full height. He had a destination, a plan, and determination. This would be a mission he would not fail.

"Here's my card Remy. You have access to my account. Treat her well son." Jean Luc said but Remy just smiled and shook his head.

"Merci papa but, Remy got his own deep pockets." And with that Remy bowed and left out of the building to go take care of business. He could hear his father genuinely laugh behind him.

"Dat's my boy! Raised him well didn't I." He boasted.

Tante clapped and said a small prayer for her little boy that she would always see him as. "Yes Jean, a true Lebeau if I ever saw one."

* * *

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Oeil Pour Oeil

**Here is another Chapter! Review, Fav, Follow! **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Oeil pour Oeil (An eye for an eye)**

The morning light shined brightly inside the giant pristine white room. Beautiful antique furniture littered the lobby occupied by various guests waiting for different reasons or another. White cushions were placed everywhere complemented by the cherry oak finish giving the room that classy feeling. Chandeliers graced the beautiful arched high ceilings and illuminated the room with their grace and elegance accompanied with the suns glow shining in from the open windows giving the room a warming effect. Laughter and light conversation danced in the atmosphere creating a very sophisticated environment.

A beautiful tall woman sashayed in the room walking towards the foyer. Her Dior pumps knocked on the granite tile underneath her feet as she walked with a purpose towards the counter. Shopping bags were firmly gripped in her hand and a smile was placed on her lips. Her tight pink skirt moved with her long legs and her tight pink shirt hugged her midsection a little too tightly for the women that sat around the lobby.

You could tell from her appearance she looked to be a woman that wasn't use to the word no. Men stopped in mid conversation to glance and gawk over the beauty that seemed to soak up the air inside the room. Some stared more openly than others against the better judgment and disdain of their wives and female guests. Words filtered the air as the woman walked closer cutting through the lobby flicker her long golden hair to the side of her.

As she approached the counter with a smirk. Without hesitation she threw her visa card in front of the hostess on the service desk.

"Checking in." The woman causally demanded without hesitation. She turned around to look at her surroundings of the room being sure to put on a bigger smile in front of the wealthy men eyeing her from every nook and cranny of the room.

The lobby woman faked a smile at the woman's rude attitude towards her station. The woman had been this way ever since she came to stay at the hotel. "Well Good Morning Ms. Boudreaux." She greeted as the blonde woman simply waved her off and instead focused on any imaginary dust that may have landed on her new expensive find that morning.

Growling under her breath the young woman just swiped the card with the intent on getting the wealthy woman out of her face. She slowly picked up the card and swiped it as she read the woman's information. She swiped it again and frown marred her features.

"Well git! Hurry it up I don't have all morning to stand out here doing nothing!" The woman demanded.

"Mam' your card is being revoked." The little lady said as she swiped again.

"_De quoi parlez-vous ?"_ The blonde woman raged. (What are you talking about?)

"Ça ne marche pas." The cashier said as the machine reported after her continued attempt. (It's not working.)

Growling in frustration the blonde woman through put her bags down and grabbed her purse. Taking out two more cards she threw those out. The little lobby girl sighed hoping that it would work to get her away. The woman had been there for a while now demanding everything in such a rude manner. To make matters worse her boss assigned her to the woman just to keep her out of his own hair. She saw Ms. Boudreaux every day and made sure to be as nice as possible only to get shitted on every day. The woman hadn't even took a minute to know her name since she was her hotel hostess. She swiped the ones she had and they too didn't go through. Smiling at the sudden turn of events lobby woman looked up.

"Je suis désolée!" (I'm sorry.) "You have insufficient funds The young woman said with a tight smile on her lips.

Growling the woman narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Bring me your manager insolate fool."

The little woman immediately went to find her boss hoping that he too would get the woman away. After a few moments Ms. Boudreaux began to tap her long pink nails on the onyx granite countertop in annoyance and impatience. Soon a man in a black suit and tie came in with a smile.

"Ah! Ms. Boudreaux how can I be of service to you." The manager said with an overly sweet smile on his face.

The blonde woman took off her shades to look at the man. "This imbecile of a woman cannot scan my cards correctly." The little lobby woman opened her mouth in shock and gasped at being so offended by the rich woman. "I know that I have more than enough sufficient funds on my cards and your silly machine is broken."

"Well let me check." He said as he took her cards and scanned them himself. He tried and it was saying the same thing. Surely the wealthy woman didn't manage to blow through her funds. She stayed with them for 2 months now but he had seen planty of women that came in flaunting money only for the rude awakening to come forth that the money belonged to their rich controlling husbands or boyfriends. He swiped and still nothing.

"I'm sorry Ms. Boudreaux, but the machine is working quite fine." He said as he handed her back her cards.

Gasping in shock and humiliation she grabbed her cards and dug in her purse one final time. Pulling out her backup card she handed it to the man who swiped and a beautiful smile came onto his face as his assistant's smile fell as the transaction went through.

"Merci Ms. Boudreaux!" He said happy that the situation was dissolved and more money had entered into the lobby of the wealthy hotel.

Snatching her card the woman put her shades back on her face and walked toward the elevator without speaking a single hospitable phrase. A frown marred her features as she practically stomped across the room. She waited for a few seconds before the elevator came and she quickly got on it making sure to beat the bellman to the button to close the door causing the doors to shut in people's faces.

The ride up seemed to be a long one as her agitation got to her. She could feel the eyes of the young bellman on her backside and she smirked at the idea of what she would do later to distress. She got out of the elevator and made sure to turn to catch his name on his name tag. Smirking she walked away making sure to put more effort in her twist towards her suite. Swiping her entry card she let herself in and closed the door behind her.

She sat her stuff down in the lavish living room and immediately went over to the hotel's phone. Thinking first she dialed the receptionist. She looked over her nails in contemplation as she listened to the sound of the phone ring on the other line.

"Ah yes at 4:30pm I will be in need of assistance. I would like to make a request that a Mr. Craft the bellman help me with my purchases as I will be making a lot of them." She waited for confirmation of his schedule before setting down the phone on the hook. She took off her shoes and pulled out her cell phone next as she speed dialed her next call.

"Hello Mr. Dubois tell me what the-"

"Why hello cher! Miss me."

She nearly dropped the phone at the sound of the voice on the other end. Her eyes widened and her heartbeat sped up.

"Cher….what's de matter? Remy got ya tongue?" Said the voice on the other end. She immediately closed the phone and hung up. She stood up and paced at the change in her circumstances. Something was not quite right.

_How the hell did Remy get that cell phone!_ She thought as she switched tactics. Pissed and confused she simply called another number in a heated fashion smashing the digits.

"Hello, Mr. Dubois."

...

"I don't care what time it is this is urgent!" she growled over the phone all pleasantness gone from her body. Remy answered the phone which meant he must have been updated on her transgressions towards his family. But he'll never find her here.

...

"You have some explaining to do, tell me where the fuck is my money?!"

* * *

"No, no Merci! Thank you so much for helping me at this time. Thank you bye,bye!" Said the young woman as she hung up the phone with the bank executive.

She typed furiously on her computer after a long conversation with the bank regarding fraudly transactions being made across seas. She quickly dialed another number on her phone and waited as it rung hoping that the recipient was still awake.

"Hello Papa!" She said warmly.

"Well?"

"As of today you are 5.6 million dollars richer than yesterday and all accounts have been closed and frozen. All other funds have been distributed back to their original accounts. When you can you should speak to the bank and have them change the account number to block complete access except for you."

"Bravo, Mi Belle!" Said the man on the other end as he praised her for her services. "Fo' dis, I ave booked yo' hotel room at de prestigious Hotel Plaza Athénée."

"Oh you did not have to do that!" She gasped. That hotel cost a fortune and there was no way she could pay that back at that time. She looked over to the big burly man next to her studying his French from a dictionary trying to soak up all its contents in the next long hours ahead of them.

"Non-sens! Besides it is booked already and de' will be a chauffeur to pick yo' up when yo; get dere. Oh my love yo' are brilliant! Let me kno' if I can do anytin mo' fo' yo' cher!"

"Well…there is one thing…" She said. After a few moments she happily danced in her seat at her negotiation which the wealthy man was more than happy to honor. He found it atrocious that she was traveling the way she was in the first place.

"Merci love!" She responded with a smile as she hung up the phone. She looked down at it and giggled. Who knew that her coach 14 hour flight ride would end her in a 5 star luxury exclusive hotel. She smiled up to herself with a change in plan. She flagged down a flight attendant "Yes madam?"

"Yes, Do you have any room in first class?" She asked sweetly.

"Let me check." Said the flight attendant as she went to the front. After a few moments she came back with a smile.

"Why yes, there is plenty of room in first class if you wish to upgrade."

She quickly dug out her itinerary and handed it to the woman. "Right this way mam!"

Moments later, Mariah found herself in flight heaven as she sat back in her own little pod away from everyone with so much space she could cartwheel. The lady had come back after scanning her ticket again with a tray of champagne and little hor d'earves. Sighing as she sat back and opened her laptop and Googled top 50 French phrases and began to practice.

She practiced unknown to the passenger on board who followed her every move with a smirk and a knowing smile.

* * *

**Who is this stalker?**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Sentiments

**Here is another chapter! Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Sentiments**

"Yes, Elise I have her…"

…..

"Of course. She's safe and well taken care of; I will send her back home when I can. Would you like to speak with her?"

….

Mariah got off her cell phone and held it for the young red headed teenager who looked at her with pleading eyes as she came over to speak to her mother. Mariah was indeed shocked to see the young girl standing at her door with a book bag and a small suitcase smiling as if her presence was the most expected thing in the world.

"Hi mom!" The young girl said surprisingly cheerful as she spoke to her mom.

….

"I'm fine and everything is ok. I'm helping Mariah on her mission!" The young teenager said with glee.

"No she is not!" Mariah called out from her bedroom as she used the hotels antique inspired brass telephone to call the lobby for requests. "Yes, hi I am in need of an extra blanket and pillows please."

…

"Merci!" She said as she ended the phone call and walked back into the living room where the teen bounced around happily on the ball of her foot looking around her new environment. Then she turned around and handed Mariah the phone who took it and gave her the 'you have some serious explaining to do' look.

"Hi Elise." She greeted again as she watched the teen run off and look out the glass window at the Eiffel Tower.

…..

"You saw this coming?" Mariah sat down on the soft cushions of the sofa and sighed. "I'm not surprised."

….

"Yes of course she can stay. I'll look out for her." Mariah watched in a new found fondness as Elizabeth exclaimed "So Cool!" Her eyes lit up like the lights on the great landmark and it was nice to see such pure excitement and endearment from youth.

"Of course Elise, I'll deliver her to you myself." She said as the doorbell rang and Elizabeth ran over to answer it. Paying close attention she watched who was at the door making sure it was the pillows and blankets she requested.

…

"Ok, I'll have her call you to check in later." Elizabeth closed the door behind her after thanking the young man and closed the door.

…..

"Talk to you later." She then held the phone out at Elizabeth for her to take. "Your mom wants to say goodnight, sweetie."

Elizabeeth set the items on the edge of the couch and received the phone as Mariah began to make a makeshift bed for her new guest for her trip. When she finished Elizabeth had hung up the phone and handed it back to Mariah.

"Thanks Ms. Mariah. I promise I won't get in the way! I swear!" Elizabeth said as Mariah fluffed up her pillows.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" She said playfully standing up straight to look at her work. "In the morning you have some explaining to do little girl." She said as she pulled her robe tighter around her again feeling it loosen. "Now get comfortable. The shower is through those doors and I'm in the room right through those gold ones. Now get some sleep." Mariah got up to leave when she felt a hand grip hers. She turned around to see Elizabeth looking at her with big green eyes.

"I had a vision that you will be in need for some assistance. I just had to help you and so I came with gifts." Elizabeth answered as she opened her backpack and revealed to Mariah a collection of items.

Mariah thought on this before taking the girls hands into her own. "I believe you. But flying half way across the world at an instant notice isn't the safest thing to do. A phone call would have sufficed." Mariah patted her hands after that and made her way towards her bedroom.

Elizabeth nodded still with a knowing vision that her presence was needed.

"But," Mariah paused at her door before entering. "It shows that you'll make one hell of a Xmen trooper. Goodnight." With that said she closed her doors but left it open a crack so she could be aware of her surroundings in the large lavish hotel suite.

She walked over to the bed and fluffed up her pillows. "Now let's try this again." She muttered as she crawled underneath her sheets to get comfortable. After a while, the calming peace she had earlier returned as she lay tucked underneath the soft Egyptian cotton sheets staring out the window at the beautiful scene.

She was sort of disappointed that the one person she expected to be at her door was not. But she felt rather cheerful that at least she had some company to enjoy Paris with. Elizabeth was a good kid and such a breath of fresh air. She reminded her of her home back at the institute with all the young children running about in various directions, attending her classes, and using their powers in various ways like popping popcorn to phasing through the balls at dodge ball. Simone smiled into her pillow at the memory when a few more came up that she shared with Remy.

"Oh Remy, where are you?" She muttered before rolling on her opposite side and falling fast asleep.

* * *

"Yo can I get some mo' peanuts!" A young male asked as the attendant scowled at the young boy that called out to her in such a disrespectful way.

Remy's hand came up fast as he slapped the now well groomed young man on the back of his head.

"Ow! What de hell was dat fo?" said the young man as he rubbed the sore spot that now ached on the back of his cranium.

"Dat is no way ta' address a lady boy!" The Cajun chastised as he leaned back in his pod on the luxury plane to Paris. They had both been on the flight for hours now and to Remy's joy the captain got on speaker and requested that everyone put on their seatbelts for they would be arriving shortly.

"Bout damn time!" Said Chris as he buckled up waiting to get off the aircraft as soon as possible. Remy rolled his eyes at the young buck hoping that while they were here he would develop some manners. Chris had cleaned up nicely with a set of new clothes and shoes. He currently sported a nice pair of jeans and a black button up shirt with his hair combed. Remy sighed as he looked out the window at the lighted city below him. "Remy got a lot ta' do here."

His mind began to wonder to the woman thinking of all the ways he would make up to her. He just hoped for his sake he wasn't too late. Watching the Eiffel Tower come into view out of the small window he was reminded of the many times he had come to the city of love with nothing but a new job and a new client hoping he would take something or other. Of course he indulged and found a fille to play in the city with but nothing too serious. This time it would be different as the city had a whole new meaning to him. Hope.

He looked around and wondered where she could be. Was she seeing what he saw? "What are you doing now, amor?"

* * *

"Damn those Lebeau men!" Belladonna cursed as she walked into the bathroom of a product launch party.

Belladonna was furious at what she found out. Someone hacked into her account and gave the banks the routing number to take back the funds she gathered leaving her with less than she started with when she arrived to Paris. She was even more pissed when the pathetic attorney told her Remy was in town and had roughed him up a little bit.

"He will get what's coming to him." She said as she fluffed up her blonde hair and looked herself over in the mirror. She pulled out a pencil and began to line her eyebrows a little more perfecting the arch she created.

Of course her minions reported that he was around and that he had some new bitch on his arm these days. The whole town was buzzing with her arrival.

"That Mariah bitch! She will never replace me!" She said as she tightened her hold on the pencil harshly causing it to snap in two.

Looking down she threw the pieces to the ground and growled. She had come a long way to get to where she was. That city and everything in it was hers rather they knew it or not. She looked flawless except for the scowl on her forehead at what measures she had to take to get more money to maintain her lavish lifestyle and her plans. Pulling down at her short silver halter top dress, she walked out as she made her way back into the posh room full of investors, entrepreneuers, and elite business savvy men from all walks of life. Eying one man in particular she made her way over to him.

"There was more than one way to what I want, Remy Lebeau." She whispered to herself as she casually strolled up to her next big investor. He would be among the chain of men in Paris that would wake up the next morning, finding themselves in a new financial bracket that would be far less appealing than the night before.

* * *

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Chance of Meeting

**Love Love Love this story! Review! **

**Check my profile page because I leave updates like daily about my stories and what i'm working on. Also feedback is welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 Chance of Meeting**

"So let me get this straight you came because of a vision?" Mariah asked as she crossed her legs and sipped her café late in front of a French café looking at the sixteen year old in front of her.

Today was such a nice day as they chatted enjoying the Paris scenery. Buildings were everywhere seemingly squeezed together as if trying to get in on their private conversation. The smell of crepes, baked delicacies and various aromas of coffee products could be smelled from miles around. Statues of important figures to childhood heroes were everywhere accompanied with fountains that spurred water for the sake of saving virtue with children throwing coins wishing for luck. Everything here was relaxed and conversation and charm was king in the city of Paris.

"Well as you know I'm not quite strong like my mother so I didn't see the whole thing. I just saw an event that you need me and some items I brought with me in my backpack." Elizabeth said as she ripped her little donut apart and dunked it into her cup of French vanilla cappuccino.

Mariah sighed to herself at hearing this. She wasn't angry but a little put off that the girl would be so bold to fly half way across the world for 3 seconds of a vision that she couldn't even process. If she brought the girls to the Xmen with her rash actions, she wouldn't hear the last of it.

"Tell me exactly what you saw?" Mariah asked as she sat back looking at Elizabeth intently.

Elizabeth chewed and swallowed before starting. "I saw a big room filled with people but it was blurry. Then I saw you on the floor above me screaming "wake up!"

"Excuse me mademoiselles,"

Both ladies looked up at the tall man waiting their table. "I hope everything is to your liking." He asked as he looked around at them expectantly. The two women nodded and thanked him waiting for his departure to finish their conversation.

Whispering Elizabeth continued. "But I didn't see who but you were crying. I saw myself lying on the floor looking up to you. You kept saying that you need me. That's it though." Elizabeth explained feeling discomfort at telling her the dramatic scene she witnessed.

"Hmmm" Mariah hummed to herself as she sat her cup down with a scowl at what she heard. She looked into her reflection in her cup as she thought on the possibilities. Surely Elizabeth wouldn't be injured and lay dying. She groaned at the circumstances. "Elizabeth…."

She leaned over with her powdered hands to grip Mariah's in urgency. "Please don't be upset with me! Every vision I see is about disaster and ever since my friend died because of suicide I try to fix things! Please understand!" She begged as tears flooded to her eyes.

At hearing the last bits of their conversation they didn't know that some onlookers stopped drinking from their cups of mocha and looked over at the two girls. Mariah felt saddened that the girl had gone through something like that and she immediately held the girl's hands in her own providing comfort. "I'm not angry. Just a little confused and wistful that you would have told me first before coming here. I don't want you getting into trouble or hurt."

Elizabeth nodded as she began to wipe furiously at her tears off her face.

"Awe dear belle! You are too beautiful to cry like that!" An older gentleman from the table next to them called out to them.

"Oui! Dis iz Paris! No heartbreaking in Paris." Said the woman that sat in front of the older man.

Smiling and laughing a little Elizabeth nodded as her face turned red wondering if they hear her conversation. Mariah called over the waiter to pay for their brunch and she politely thanked the older couple who in turn told them of a great play they should check out tonight. Bidding their farewells Mariah locked Elizabeth's arm in her own as they journeyed to their hotel.

Strutting into the lobby with light conversation they walked over to the receptionist. She asked around for Sir Sean who immediately came into the lobby with a smile as he greeted them. "Hello ladies, how can I be of service?"

Mariah beamed with excitement. "Where can you we go to get evening gowns? Also can you call for a car to take us?"

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

"Dis place is better den I remembered." Remy said as he grinned at the place. He looked around through his shades at everything excited to be in the grand hotel of his uncle like figure.

"Feels stuck up ta' me." Chris analyzed as he looked around the room at the snobby people dressed in suits and woman donning diamonds and pearls. "But a great place ta' grab an' go."

Remy shook his head noting that Chris was in dire need of lessons in manners and before they left Paris he would be sure to give it to him. "Look, now I'm de last person ta say dis but, fo' now no butterfingers."

"Awe!" Chris exclaimed before a bellman came with his luggage and put it on a trolley. "Who de hell are yo', imposter." He joked frowning at the older man.

Remy smirked before he heard music to his ears. Gripping Chris's shoulders and pulling him back out of the lighting of the lobby he looked on to see what captivated his attentions.

Red eyes watched them with a smirk on his lips at how lovely his plan was going. He owed his father for this one. It made finding her a lot easier.

Chris looked to see what caused Remy to step back when he whistled at what he saw. "Is dat ya girl Remy?" Chris looked at the two ladies but he could only see Mariah's face and not the other.

"Mon dieu!" He whispered in excitement at what his eyes revealed to him. He titled his sun glasses off his face to get a proper look at her.

She seemed radiant in sky blue dress as she tugged what seemed to be some teenager along happily to the counter. Laughter echoed from the pair as Mariah seemed to explain something about an opera versus a play. Her hair was pinned up today and she seemed genuinely happy with her megawatt smile lighting up the room. He looked around noting he wasn't the only male to notice. He looked back and saw them go through the elevators upstairs as they disappeared from his view.

"Ah! Monsieur Remy! How my fortune is forever changing!" Sir Sean boomed as he walked over to the man shaking him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw his papa's old time friend walk forward and they both embraced each other in a firm hug.

"Good to see yo!" Remy said as they let go and Sir Sean lifted up his arms showing off the place.

"I believe the American phrase for this is, business is booming." Sir Sean stated as Remy looked around.

"I see. I'm impressed." He stated looking at the grandeur of everything.

Sir Sean cleared his throat a little with a smile. "But let's cut to the chase! You came here for the belle?"

Remy blinked a few times before looking back at Sir Sean. "Que?"

"Ahaha boy! You fool no one!" He said as he ushered him towards a secure area of the room where Sir Sean could still look around without being overheard or seen. "I know the great Remy Lebeau did not come to Paris for business."

"Have you been gossiping to my father?" Remy asked suspiciously.

Sir Sean laughed hard at this and the minor insult. "Non. I see what you're up to Remy for me and your father go way back and this is something he would do. Shall I book your room closer to le petite?" He asked with a smile.

Remy rolled his eyes but nodded as he took off his shades revealing his red irises. "It would make my plans a lot easier."

Smiling Sir Sean nodded before looking at the young man walking around his lobby lost. "Is the young gent with you?" He asked pointing to Chris who leaned over to whisper something in a young woman's ear causing her to stand and walk way looking disgusted.

"What!" He said aloud holding his arms up.

Remy smacked himself on the face and nodded reluctantly. Why his father insisted the boy come along was beyond him.

"I'll put him in a separate room." Sir Sean nodded before walking away to the reception desk to key in the details and get a key.

Remy walked over to Chris to reign him in from making a fool of himself as he tried again with another young woman. Remy walked over and caught the hand of a woman whos was about to make contact with the flesh of Chris's cheek.

"Que-?" She exclaimed as her diamonds on her neck glittered in the lighting.

"Pardon the idiocy of my dear unfortunate cousin." Remy stated as he rubbed lightly the knuckles of the young woman as she looked up into the handsome man's face.

"Pardonne." She stated as she eyed Chris with a stank look before looking up at the man that came to her rescue. She coyly batted her eye lashes at him and smiled a seductive one.

Suddenly to her chagrin a man came over and cleared his voice causing her smile to falter. "Tout es bon?" He asked giving Remy a glare as he watched the young gentleman pat his young girlfriends hand.

Remy looked up to see a large fat man in a suit eyeing him distastefully. Remy looked down at the young Madame who looked younger like she could be his daughter. Grinning at the situation he leaned down and kissed her knuckles causing the young woman to gasp a little.

"Tout va bien." She said sickeningly sweet as she thought about the possibilities of a rendezvous with the young man.

Remy stood to his full height letting her hand go before pointing to his cousin. "Merci!" He said before he left and strolled away with his cousin in a semi head lock.

* * *

Night rained down on the city of lights as it lit up from every corner of the streets. The lights were beautiful as it gave the city a mischievous glow and a romantic ambience that could enrapture anyone in its folly.

"I really wish you would come with me to see it! Opera isn't so bad." Mariah pleaded to Elisabeth who looked undettered.

"You had me at play not at opera. Sorry but I'd much rather go check out a cool exhibit tonight." Elisabeth stated as she pulled at her green dress.

Mariah had saw that one of her favorite opera's were that night and changed plans to see that instead of a play. Sir Sean managed to squeeze tickets but Elisabeth refused to go saying that it was full of things she would never understand.

"It's your youth talking." Mariah said as she laughed at the nasty look she got at Elisabeth. "You'll regret this someday."

Elisabeth laughed. "Thanks I'll just ask my mom to look into it and see for me."

They both laughed at the mutant joke as they pulled up in front of a large museum. Elisabeth got excited as she nervously flitted with her dress. Mariah felt like an older aunt watching her niece go off the prom. The chauffeur came around and escorted Elisabeth out of the vehicle. She looked radiant with her red hair pulled into a side ponytail with curls falling down her shoulder. Her dress had a shoulder strap on the right and fell to knees in an A line matter. Mariah made sure the dress was age appropriate but flattering as well accompanied with simple drop diamond earrings, necklace, and purse courtesy of Sir Sean.

Mariah bit her lip not wanting to leave the young girl alone. "I should come with you." Mariah said as she made to get out of the car only to be stopped by Elisabeth.

"I'm a big girl." She stated as she lightly pushed her back down. "Besides you love this opera thing and if I need you I'll call you." She stated as she pointed to her mind.

She thought on this thinking of the possibilities she could get hurt. Sighing she sat back as the driver closed the door. She rolled down the window and began to speak. "Ok! You call me and let me know you are safe ok!" She checked her watch and saw 7:30pm and she sighed. "You better call me every hour and let me know when you're coming home!"

"Yes mom!" Elisabeth said sarcastically as people passed her to go into the museum. She turned around to go up the steps.

"If you don't call me so help me god!" Mariah called out looked at the teenager run up the stairs out of ear shot. Sighing she rolled up her window and the driver started the car.

"Is that your niece? I have a daughter like her at home. Can't tell her nothing." The driver said as he sympathized with the woman. Mariah nodded wondering what was she going to do with a teenager in Paris. Suddenly the car came to a halting stop causing her to fly forward a little. The driver slammed on breaks at something and after a few moments he turned around and looked at the woman.

"Misses, are you alright!?" He asked frantically.

She shook her head but looked up at him. "I'm fine. What happened?" She asked as she looked through the glass at the scene in front. Not waiting for an answer she got out of the vehicle and looked for herself. A woman was ranting and raving with her jeweled cane swinging at a man.

"You dense boy! I should send you back to home!" The older woman growled out as her jewels sparkled all over her gown and headpiece. "See here that this boy is sent away. I grow tired of his games. Mariah pulled her shawl over her shoulders as she came closer to see a older man look angrily at the older woman as she told her driver and councilor to send him away.

"We all know you are here just because your parents cut you off. You are no close to being on the throne than your parents so give up and stop pestering me with your presence!" The woman demanded as she stomped her cane down.

Mariah looked to see that her car just stopped and that there was no accident. She looked behind her to see her driver had pulled to the side of the road to get out the flow of traffic. She turned fowrad to see the pairs driver do the same and some man shuffled them onto a sidewalk. Suddenly the pairs driver came over and gipped her arm asking of her health which Mariah politely told him she was fine.

Seeing her for the first time the older woman came over to her and touched her hand gently. "I do apologize for the sudden stop dear, are you injured?"

Mariah shook her head and was about to say something when she was cut off. "That's good to hear darling. I do apologize for this mess. My appalling nephew is driving me up the pole and I couldn't take it anymore."

"But my dear Aunt I simply came to make sure your welfare is secured." The man said looking enraged at her opinion of him.

"Or my checkbook is." She declared before putting up her hand. "Enough! I grow tired of this petty squabbling like commoners." She turned to Mariah and gently took her hand into hers. "Dear belle, I apologize for the disruption of your evening and the commotion. I beg you to please forgive me and I would invite you to attend an event with me." The woman stated.

Mariah wondered what mess did she step in, to get into this. "It's ok mam. I just-"

"Oh dear please come! Save me from the treachery that is my nephews company." The woman said as she stood up to her full height. Whoever the woman was she looked regal. Her red gown flowed nicely and her grey hair was pinned up in an intricate style. Mariah looked up at the man as he glared at her which infuriated Mariah since she didn't deserve it. "If you insist." She stated before the woman latched onto her and dragged her to her vehicle. Mariah turned and waved at her driver who nodded and got back into the car.

"Oh thank you so much Ms…."

"Mariah."

"Oh such a beautiful name indeed. You know my dear late cousin was Maria but the poor girl was such a lush." She rambled as she pulled her into the vehicle with the young man getting in behind them. Soon as they sat down and drove off the woman introduced herself. "My name is Alexandria Duchess of Sweden and this fellow here be my royal pain in my backside." She stated as she glared at the young man who glared back. He cleared his throat drawing attention to himself.

"My name is Lord Anthony, Earl of Sweden." He said proudly as he pulled down his cufflinks.

Mariah's eyes widened at the honorifics and the company she bear witness to. The duchess spoke suddenly, "I hope Lord Anthony would be taking his leave of me tonight." She asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at her with a smirk.

"My dear great Aunt, I shall change my plans. Despite the charitable effort I make to be sure of your safety, I shall find my own company tonight." He said as the car pulled to a stop.

"Be sure to find it and without strings attached boy." She stated before the driver came around and escorted them out of the vehicle leaving Lord Anthony within its confines. "Come along Lady Mariah." She said as the young woman followed her with questions floating around.

Lord Anthony waited till the door was shut before he pulled out his phone to call someone.

"Hello?"

….

"Ah yes Madam. So good to hear such an angelic voice." He charmed.

…

"Remember what we spoke about."

…

"Yes, I'm in. May this be the beginning of a beautiful relationship my lovely Belladonna."

* * *

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Coincidence

**I'll be updating again this week to make up for my missed deadline date for this. Lol Thank you for those that messaged me to get back on it. Really I needed that. Work has been kicking my ass! But here you go! Another chapter coming Thursday!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Coincidence**

The reception area buzzed with laughter and gossip as the elite people of France gathered to be seen while others genuinely came for the opera. Jewels glittered in the brightness of the golden lighting and dresses dazzled as women walked by parading themselves like the Macy's Day Parade. Men gathered in groups talking amongst each other as they were introduced to colleagues, entrepreneurs, royalty, husbands, wives, and in most cases that night mistresses.

Remy dressed sharply in his tux has he worked the crowded room. Valuables were everywhere with people chit chatting about everything from fools to kings. He mingled and played his part keeping an eye out of his true purpose of the night. But he had to fight the urge to slip something away with women and men being so careless flaunting their wealth.

He knew he could make out of the room with every fur coat and wallet if he tried. These people came to showboat and only a few actually came to see the lovely opera. He stepped away from conversing with a misses to check his watch. He looked up taking note of how crowded the place was but seeing no site of the belle he had been waiting on.

"Merde!" He muttered underneath his breath as he continued to circulate the room. He checked his watch again noticing how late it was. Surely Sir Sean told her that this production started promptly at 8. Mariah was never one to be late for anything. In fact she was always hours early.

"May I please have your attentions please!" Came the announcer. He waited for everyone to settle before continuing. "Please come in and take your seats. We shall begin shortly." He said in a thick French accent. Remy watched as everyone began to make their way into the audience chamber and he waited behind not seeing any sign of the woman he came for.

"Hey it's time ta' sit." Chris said as he came from who knows where. He cleaned up rather nicely with his hair slicked back and his nice tux on. Remy looked to him brining him to the side. "I'm leavin' dis' place. De' people here are snooty. Not my scene." He stated.

Remy sighed but nodded. "Well wherever yo' go, please behave, mon ami." Remy warned letting the teenager go.

Chris smirked pulling out a wallet that did not belong to him. "Too late! Besides, I'm going ta' a more…investin' soiree den dis dump." With that said he straightened himself up and whistled at the door.

"Yo, Remy?" He pointed at the door. "I tink your girl just came in."

Remy turned so fast he almost had whiplash. Indeed a petite woman had walked in dressed elegantly with a long strapless shimmery black gown with a heart shape neckline. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head in an intricate design of buns and curls. She wore drop diamond earrings with a diamond choker around her neck apparently courtesy of his father. It had his name written all over it.

She wasn't alone as she laughed out loud at something the elderly tall women with silver hair said. The woman was wearing a crown indicating her status wrapped in a dazzling black fur coat. The older woman came inside and spoke to her whispering something to her followed by a laugh. She pointed upward and next thing he knew a hoard of men came about to help her up the stairs. She waved her bejeweled cane for them to leave her be before beckoning Mariah to follow.

"Well good luck getting' ta' her. The guards around are on em like watch dogs." Chris muttered as he put the walled back in his pockets. "I'm off ta' explore."

Remy simply patted him on the back as he stared after the enchanting woman climbing the steps. He quickly ran up the steps after her only to be stopped by a hand coming from a guard. "You cannot enter sir!" The guard said as Remy looked upward to see her disappear. Another guard came up to investigate what was going on.

"_I will have ta' do dis another way." _Remy thought as he backed away and thanked the guard before quickly turning and making his way into the opera room. The room was massive with two story seating. Seats had filled up fast leaving little options for him to sit. He scanned the balconies looking for signs of Mariah to find none.

"Ah Remy!" Said a boisterous voice behind him. "So good to see you young chap."

Remy turned to see none other than Sir Sean coming up the aisle as he pointed to a sectional to the right. "Come lad, I see you have not found the lady of the hour."

Remy nodded with a heavy sigh as he looked around before being directed to an empty seat next to a reserved area. "She's here but I lost her."

"No worries my boy! You are the best of your kind. Surely if it is missing you will find it." He patted the young man on the back providing reassurance.

After a few moments the lights began to dim as an announcer came on and introduced the play. Quickly out of the corner of his eyes above to the opposite side of the room he saw Mariah and the woman come into one of the balconies to take their seat. She seemed to just glow with excitement written all over her face. Her smile drew a smirk onto his own as he looked at her chat excitedly to the royal woman as they both peeped through their theater binoculars at the stage below them.

* * *

Mariah was in awe of the Grand Theater. It was truly magnificent and everything she heard of. When she strolled inside with the Duchess her breath caught in her throat of the grandeur of it all. Chandeliers glittered on top of Chandeliers. The was had murals of various scenes of plays and operas while others seemed to be dipped on gold or decorated with seventeen century tapestry and cushions and displays. The Duchess rambled on and on about some memory of hers as she pointed to various items and people she saw.

When they approached the stairs some nice men tried to help the woman up them but the woman she could tell was quite a force to be reckoned with as she waved her walking stick at them to mind their own business. She on the other hand glided over to her side and without giving herself away helped her along as she made an excuse to not trip on her dress.

"Such a lovely girl you are. I highly believe you aren't graceful. But then again I do have a distant cousin who was breathtakingly beautiful but the gal was just as loony as they come. She fell all over the place like a new born babe. "

Mariah continued to laugh and listen to the woman as she helped her up the stairs into some waiting area. Suddenly her eyes grew wide at the sound she thought she heard.

"Could it be?" She muttered to herself as she made to turn around and go back to the stairs. Suddenly the Duchess reached out with excitement at her. "Come love, I must introduce you to the aristocracy of France." With that she tugged her along as Mariah looked backward hoping to see the face she longed to see but it never came.

* * *

"Cool!" The young teenager muttered to herself as she turned her head trying to understand the piece of artwork in front of her.

Elisabeth turned her head the other way really getting into the painting she saw in front. She loved the classics and this art exhibit was everything she hoped it would be. From paintings to sculpture everything was purely fascinating and some artwork was even interactive. The crowd was a good mix of locals and wealthy as they all walked around enjoying the displays.

"So yo like dis one?" Said a voice on the side of her. She quickly turned to see a young man on the side of her dressed in a tux looking as if he was the upper crust of French society.

Turning back to the artwork she smiled and looked it over. "I like it but I can't make sense of it."

The young man turned to her with a dazzling smile as he tilted her head gently to the side. "I like how de artist made dis piece about perspective and beauty." He commented. "See every time yo' look one way it changes. It gives yo' different take on what you're seeing. Is it a pretty young woman, a pretty elderly woman, or simply just an array o' shapes. "

Awed at his explanation she looked at it more finding everything he spoke of in the painting. Just then she turned to him getting a good look at his features. He was a very handsome young man with slick black hair and deep brown eyes. Something about him seemed untamed despite his clean cut appearance. Or it could've been the fact that he was way out of her league. She smiled up at him as she thanked him for his help.

"No problem." He said as he looked at it with a twinkle in his eyes. "Dis is sometin' I like to learn bout." He looked down at her noticing her brilliantly reddish hair and bright green eyes. She looked dressed to dazzle in her sparkly green dress that complemented her eyes and red hair.

"Hey your accent, it sounds Cajun." She stated hoping to have some connection with the handsome stranger despite their obvious class difference.

Chris bristled at that ready to put on a defense. Many people took the Cajun accent as a sign of low class. The girl was dressed brilliantly making him believe that she had to be from some rich family. "Yeah, so what of it?" He asked defensively.

Elisabeth lit up and smiled. "I knew I heard right. You have by far the strongest accent I've heard. It's quite lovely actually." She stated as she played with her hair. "I'm Elizabeth by the way." She introduced holding her hand out.

Taken a back at his new found luck he smiled. First he ran into his childhood hero, then welcomed into the home of the infamous Lebeau family, next flying first class to France, and now meeting someone who dared look twice at him instead of calling him out of his name or street rat. He held his arm out to her in offering. "My name is Chris. Mind checking dis place out wit' me."

She smiled wider if possible as she took it and simply walked along with him as he escorted her around. Coming to France was turning out to be the best vision she ever had.

Chris looked back at the painting casing it. 'I'll come back for it later tonight.' He thought before escorting her away to view whatever her heart desired.

* * *

** Review Plz**!


	18. Chapter 18: Bad Luck

**Ok! There you go! I will update Thursday too as promised. Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 Bad Luck**

The opera went on seamlessly without a hitch and everyone couldn't help but become fascinated with the music and performance the actors gave. The voices were melodically beautiful as they echoed out into the audience telling the story of love and struggles. But, Remy was far too enraptured at the belle that sat high above him like a princess as she gazed down with a look of pure bliss and bedazzlement as the opera below her.

He watched as she held up her opera binoculars occasionally as she looked onward while clutching the space where her heart was as she looked on. He wanted so badly to just stand up, make a scene, and grab her attention. He longed to have those same eyes with the same look projected at him. He had learned a valuable lesson that unfortunately may have cost him more than he knew at the time.

Moments passed before the woman and the end hit a high note causing the whole audience to erupt in claps and encores breaking Remy out of his trance.

"Bravo!" Yelled the man beside him as everyone stood up to clap and whistle. Remy stood and joined in taking note that the lighting had come on and the crew had come out on stage to give a bow. Remy looked around again seeing how everyone was up and out of their seat throwing compliment while others seemed to try to get out to avoid the crowds. He looked up into the balcony where Mariah sat to find it empty except for the noble woman sitting there talking to someone.

"Ah my boy! Brilliant wasn't it! Gives chills to ones spine!" Sir Sean said as he gave a few last claps with a giant smile on his face. Remy smiled but grew a little anxious at Mariah's disappearance. He patted Sir Sean on the back. "Monsieur, I'll be right back. Got to go find her." He said as he tried to fight his way through the crowd.

"Ah! Much Luck to you Lebeau!" He said as he watched the young man dodge through the crowd.

* * *

Mariah loved the performance. Her hands couldn't clap fast enough nor could she stop the tears rolling down her face at the great opera. The Duchess leaned over and grasped her hand with a smile at having enjoyed the show in her company. At seeing her tears, the Duchess asked for a few tissues to be brought to them. She dried her eyes still smiling at her luck of events when something red caught her eye in the crowd.

Her heart began to rage behind her rib cage at the crop of red hair below her in the audience. She narrowed her eyes to try to get a better look when something fell in her face. She blinked and looked to see that the Duchess's layered gown fell in the way of her sight. She stood up mindful of her dress to see over the excess cloth of the Duchess's dress below her. When she looked for the man with the red hair to find him gone.

Panicking she stood up when the Duchess grabbed her hand and patted it in her gloved one. "Having your company was truly a breath of fresh air! I would love to have you as a guest in my home this evening."

Not paying attention she just nodded as her eyes roamed as best as they could below the balcony looking for any signs of a red haired man. The Duchess watched her expression carefully before an awed look appeared on her face.

"My dear, who are you searching for?" She asked as she looked in the direction that the young woman seemed to search in.

Mariah sucked her teeth in defeat at maybe getting her hopes up high for no reason. The Duchess looked back at the woman taking note of her crestfallen appearance. Smiling she lifted the young woman's chin with her index finger. "Chin up dearie. I know that face for I have worn it in the past. Who is this lover you look so intently for? Maybe we can find him." She said as she looked out and waited for the young girl to reply.

Mariah turned and looked at the Duchess with a sad smile. "He's not here Duchess."

The Duchess smiled supportively at the young woman. "Come my dear. I invite you to my home. There we can discuss more intimately the details of this foolish young man who let you slip away."

Mariah gripped her hand. "Oh I just can't impose. Besides I have niece who is here too and..."

"Enough! I shall hear no more. We shall gather her as well. Now come I insist! Do not worry about your clothing or necessities just tell me your place of stay and I will have my butler retrieve it for you. "

Mariah nodded as the Duchess puller her along and escorted her away. At seeing her distress the Duchess had them escorted as quickly as possible to their waiting car avoiding the other aristocracy who wanted to talk. They made it to the car in which Mariah helped the Duchess get in. Reluctant to leave, Mariah looked back one last time and sighed at her foolish heart for believing in illusions. With one final scan, of the entrance, she bowed her head and got in the car with a growing heavy heart unaware of the red headed man chasing after her.

* * *

Remy ran walked through the crowd looking for her intently. His red and black orbs scanned the crowd with tension in his shoulders at possibly missing her again. His plans to meet her here at her favorite opera were going down south every stroke of the second hand on the clock. He adjusted his jacket little and walked down a few steps into the grand parlor which had everyone mingling or gathering their items to leave.

His eyes roamed the crowd as some people came up to him to shake his hand while others avoided him because of his odd eyes. Women began to come up to him however in waves blocking his forward approach through the crowd. But everything seemed to come to a halt when he saw her. She was being escorted by the tall older noble woman and they seemed to be leaving.

Without further hesitation he tried his best to fight through the crowd which seemed to get thicker the closer he came to her. She had stepped out the doors and he began to put all his effort at dodging people trying to catch up to her. He finally made it to the door at the exit when he saw the door close to the car she was getting in.

"Mi petite!" He yelled out as he ran down the stairs toward her car. Right when he reached the last step the car pulled off into the Paris night traffic. He walked outward into the night and sighed at his bad luck that seemed to have followed him ever since he made one of the biggest mistakes in his life.

"Enough of dis. I'll just talk ta her at the hotel. " He muttered as he went back inside to talk to Sir Sean.

* * *

"Thanks for the lovely evening Chris!" Elizabeth said after being dazzled the whole evening by the young man walking along side of her. She received the mental call from Mariah that she was coming with company. She looked up at the handsome young boy who showed her around.

"So yo' want to go see de' Musee d'Orsay tomorrow at 1 right?" He asked confirming their plans with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

She smiled and nodded. "Sounds great! Make sure you don't eat anything. There is an awesome artsy café around there I'm told."

Chris smiled down at her with a megawatt smile that he seemed to have developed from being around the Lebeaus. He walked her outside and they continued chatting when a nice luxurious car pulled up. His face seemed to fall when he saw her leave his arms and bound down into the car. He got a good look inside but all he saw was an older woman with a crown on. She waved goodbye at him as the car pulled off.

He waved until it disappeared and suddenly he felt as about as low as he did back in New Orleans on the street. He walked over to the wall and proceeded to bang his head softly against it. "Stupid! Stupid!" He repeated. "Of course she's royalty knowin' my luck!" He said to himself as he leaned his back up against the wall. "She's so out o' your league Chris." He said to himself as people walked by whispering things or speed walking past him due to his behavior.

Sad and feeling a little frustrated he walked back into the gallery to start the job he originally came here for before, being swept away by the princess who loved art.

* * *

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Second Chances

**Chapter 19 Second Chances**

**Later that night…**

The newly friended trio all sat in the comfortable lavish living room that belonged to the Duchess herself. She owned a nice little place in the quiet neighborhood of Paris where only the wealthy could infiltrate and you couldn't get in unless your name was on the list. Mariah and Elizabeth were surprised when they first came over to see so much marble and delicate items in her little home.

The currently found themselves sitting around the duchess as they exchanged stories but mainly they sat and listened intently at her recollections of the world of nobility. Dressed in satin pajamas she provided and washed of all their makeup and hair down they were relaxed sitting on the plush cushions in her luxurious living room.

Mariah thought she was truly an enchanting woman with all the stories of her youth and the many items she saved with memories attached. The duchess was well relaxed with her hair silver down and platted down her back in her satin gold pajamas. Mariah hoped that when she got older she would age as gracefully as the duchess in front of her did.

Mariah also wished she was a little bit more cautious about the company she keeps since she practically picked them off the street and invited them into her home which she was explaining to her at the moment.

"Nonsense, I'm a great judge of character. Besides, you came at such an opportune time Ms. Mariah." The Duchess said while sitting back in her chair comfortably with a hot cup of tea.

"I'm sure your nephew isn't that bad." Elizabeth said as she blew her tea to cool it.

"Oh little girl you have no idea. That…..fake is about as phony as they come. But, it is somewhat my fault I babied him I suppose." She said before she blew over her tea.

"Well what happened?" Mariah asked intrigued.

The Duchess sat her cup down and leaned forward. "Well he is my great nephew. I had been living in Paris for away from home for some time now and at one time my…estranged family thought I needed a helping hand and so they sent him to me. Now I haven't spoken to them in quite some time since they inherited a large sum of money but not the crown. Father left that to my side of things sense I gave birth to the male heir. " She took a sip of her tea looking prideful at that fact before she continued.

"Now out the blue my great nephew strolls along claiming he wants to reconnect with me. At first I was delighted that my sister's side of the family wasn't so jealous as she was and wanted to reconnect and so I admit I spoiled him a little. But, then it began to change. His behavior became erratic and odd. He began to demand more money to do god knows what else."

Mariah and Elizabeth shared a look with each other at that information but they waited for the rest of the tale.

"That of course bothered me greatly. I did my own research and hired my guards to see what they could find. And let me tell you it was not pretty. Apparently, my sister separated herself from the family taking her inheritance. They managed to spend almost every dime of it. Anthony had gotten older and spent the very rest and so they cut him off. " She finished as she sipped some more of her tea.

"Then I got a phone call from her children stating how they want to meet me….bullocks!" She said with a frown. "I met with them and quickly saw their purpose. They had already begun asking for money. I left and told them they should exercise more restraint. A few months later Anthony comes saying I need company and I shouldn't be alone. Now I admit, I was excited about this. I have little family but they are all in Sweden."

"Anyway, I cut him off and I confronted Anthony on the issue. He got nasty one day and yelled like a siren at me demanding more money because I cut him off. "

"Oh you poor lady, he shouldn't get violent with you!" Elizabeth said concerned. "Have you told him that you are well and don't need his assistance."

She scoffed. "Dear child, I made it quite known I am in no need of a babysitter and that he can certainly go home. I have called his family and told them that he shall be coming home soon. That is what started to argument in the car tonight which I humbly apologize again." She stated looking at Mariah.

Mariah smiled and held her hand up. "It's fine. No one was hurt and I got to see the opera from a better view. But, anyway have you tried sitting down with Anthony and talking to him?"

"Oh yes but he doesn't care. He comes back and demands money till I give him some and then I don't see him. I love the boy don't get me wrong and I wish the best for him but he is turning out to be a nightmare." She said as she sat her tea down and looked out the window with sadness.

Elizabeth got up and patted the Duchess's hand gently feeling sorry for the old woman. The Duchess smiled and in turn pinched her cheeks. "But my luck changed when you two came tonight into my life. I feel as if you are my own children. Such a breath of fresh air you both are. I must ask that you provide me company until he leaves."

Elizabeth put her hands together silently begging Mariah to agree. Mariah playfully rolled her eyes. "We shouldn't intrude on you. You've done so much and -"

"Oh no fuss! I truly enjoyed your company and it was a lot less stuffy in that crowd of elite men and women. Not to mention as long as you're around my nephew won't."

Mariah thought on it for a while and nodded. The Duchess put her hands together and clapped. "Splendid! I will set up a whole week of activities for you girls and I personally invite you to a ball coming up. But this can wait. I'm curious, what brings you two here to Paris. I know you are foreign."

"Vacation and work." Elizabeth said pointing to Mariah who rolled her eyes at Elizabeth's description. '_Why couldn't she just leave it at work?' She thought_

"Oh what kind of work? Are you in the arts?" She asked curiously looking at Mariah.

Mariah turned to her and thought quickly. "No, I'm here on behalf of a family to make sure their….investments are secure." She finished.

The Duchess looked her over with a silent pause before laughing. Confused Mariah looked down at herself wondering if she spilt anything. Finding nothing she wondered then if the old woman was in her right mind.

The Duchess looked up at her and smiled after she calmed down. "What you stated is so boring compared to the truth of why you're here, Xmen."

Mariah almost gagged and looked wide eyed at the older woman. "What?"

"You heard well Ms. Mariah. I know who you are so no need to lie. Don't worry, Charles and I go way back when we had some trouble in our country regarding mutants and he also helped my late husband control his powers. While I was enjoying your company, my guards did a few background checks and found you linked to Charles. So, no worries. Besides, I also believe you are not here just for Xmen espionage but for a lover as well." She said as she picked up her tea and sipped it again with a smile.

"You are amazing!" Elizabeth stated awed at the Duchess's frugality. "I'm somewhat psychic and I couldn't have gathered all of that."

The Duchess smiled knowing she had hit every note while looking at Mariah's facial expression of disbelief. "Oh come, come darling. Close your mouth you are starting to resemble a fish I had once." She stated as Mariah snapped her mouth shut and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Mariah sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Ok, well you are right. I'm here looking for a very dangerous person who has been up to no good and stealing money. Maybe you can help me since you are so very well researched." She said sitting up higher with new prospects in her mind. "I'm looking for a woman named Belladonna Boudreaux."

At this the Duchess sat up and crinkled her forehead. "That name…" She said as she put a finger to her chin. "I've heard it before but where….What does she look like?" She asked.

Mariah thought of this. She ahdn't seen her in a while so she wouldn't know how much she may have changed. "Well she is blonde and blue eyed. I wish I had a picture on me but it is in my room back at the hotel."

"No worries dear. Tomorrow just show my staff and they will see what they can find for you. Now let's talk about the other part of this investigation. The man you came here for, who is he?"

"How do you kno-"

"Oh darling spare me your petty questions. The way you searched that banister tonight with that look of lost hope and despair could only mean one thing in a woman's life. Now who is he?"

Elizabeth turned to look at Mariah haven't heard this story from her. She looked curiously as Mariah looked uncomfortable about it. "Well he's not my lover for one…I'm not sure what he is anymore." She said as she looked down at her hands.

"His name is Remy Lebeau and -"

"THE Remy Lebeau!" Elizabeth stated out loud with excitement. "You were the one that everyone in the city was talking about! His fiancé!" She squealed.

Shocked Mariah shook her head. "We weren't engaged."

"So! Every girl in the city was jealous of you. You took the most handsome, wealthy, and charismatic man off the market. I know plenty of teenage girls that would have done a hit on you if they knew you."

Mariah rolled her eyes. "Well you can tell them to stand down, he's back on the market." She frowned at this.

The Duchess saw her sad expression and she frowned at it. "Well that is if I have anything to say on it!" Elizabeth looked over at her and nodded. "Yeah!"

The Duchess smiled and stood up. "I have to make a quick call to see what I can do to help you. Excuse me for a minute." She said as she walked away into her bedroom. She picked up the phone and pulled her long ponytail to the side of her face as it rang.

…

"Hello?" She stated.

…

"Ah 35 years and you still have the same number. How are you old friend?"

…..

"Good, still charming as ever I see. Now I have an important matter to discuss with you. You are the only Lebeau I know with a lavish reputation and a son with one no less. Now tell me, what has that boy of yours up to?"

* * *

Remy paced in his room snatching off his tie mumbling to himself about his string of bad luck. It was well after midnight and he had come back to his place with nothing.

"She was right there!" He said out loud! "How could I have missed her!" Scratching his head and taking off his jacket he walked over and threw it on the couch. He began to take off his shirt while on his way to his bedroom. Shirtless he dug around for his cigarettes and a lighter. Finding what he was looking for he went out on his balcony and began to do the usual when he was trying to relax.

He took a drag and after a few moments he blew out watching the smoke swirl in patterns up to the sky. He looked out and stared into the lit up city trying hard to avoid looking at the monstrous Eiffel Tower in front of him but that was proving hard to do. After a few moments he sighed at his misfortune when suddenly his new cell phone vibrated.

Pulling it out he looked at it and noted he received a text. Frowning he looked at its contents.

'She will be at the Masquerade Gala Saturday at the Palais de Chaillot at 7pm -Papa '

He looked at it again before a smile crept onto his face. Closing the phone and putting it away he grinned at having another chance. He laughed a little before looking down at the city streets where a sight made his grin grow wider.

"Yo' learn fast kid." He said as he watched Chris shuffle across the street with what had to be a painting of some kind wrapped underneath his arms as he hurried into the hotel. Smirking he looked down again when he noticed something unmistakable leave the hotel below him. Frowning he stood and watched the figure that he knew so well get into a cab and speed away.

* * *

"What you mean my card is declined!" The blonde screeched in the lobby.

"You have insufficient funds to cover the room." Said the young hostess, as she ran another card through the system. After a few moments the computer had declined on the monitor showing it had been rejected again. The young hostess was hoping that this time the woman would not be able to come back and give her grief.

"You're not doing it right!" She said as she pulled out more cards.

Suddenly the manager once again came back out and looked at them. "What seems to be the problem Ms. Belladonna?" He said in his deep voice.

"This child is not doing it right. My card should have gone through!" She said as she pointed her newly red manicured finger at the young woman who scowled at her.

"Well let's check before we name call." He said politely before he moved in front of the computer and scanned her cards himself. After the last one was scanned he handed them back to her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Belladonna, but you do not have sufficient funds." He said looking at the woman who looked as if she was ready to set the whole place on fire.

"That's impossible!" She said snatching her cards back angrily stuffing them in her purse.

"Mademoiselle if you would like, I can - "

"Do what?! Nothing!" She said angrily. "Just make sure my things are not touched and I shall send someone in the morning to collect them." She stated as she stormed off while pulling out her phone and calling a cab. The blonde woman turned red from embarrassment and anger at having been turned away again due to her lack of cash flow. The whole night had been a horrible one. She tried to get tickets to the opera only to be sold out completely. All of Paris wealthy men were going to be there and she couldn't even get in.

Some luck had come from it however when the Earl of Sweden called wanting in on her scheme. He was handsome but broke which would get her nowhere. But his aunt however was the bearer of the throne and she was funding Belladonna's spending habits. But lately the Earl had been coming back empty handed. The old bat needed to be taken out so that Anthony could receive his small inheritance which she signed for out of pity. _Stupid woman._

She had also figured out earlier that someone had frozen the accounts and blocked her from accessing it. The next day all the money was gone with the bank saying fraud and looking for her. She quickly had one of her pets to take care of it but still that left her with no money. She had been forced to take donations from Paris wealthy. And to top it all off, her spies have seen Remy floating through the city no doubt looking for her. But he would be hers soon enough and this time he would stay forever.

She smiled headed quickly for a cab getting in. She told the taxi man where to while dialing a number.

"Hello?"

….

"Yes Anthony, I couldn't stand from being parted from you. Allow me to thank you for a wonderful night." She said with a smirk.

….

"I'll be there shortly."

* * *

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20: In Comes a Storm

E**njoy! Will update again this weekend because Im in the mood!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 In comes a Storm**

A week had passed since the opera house with Remy running around Paris only to find that he was either too late or that she had changed her mind to go somewhere. When he had showed up at the park she wasn't there so he simply thought that she would be a tad late but she never showed up. She had of course was sent out on an errand by the Duchess so she would come to the park but she never came. He went back to the hotel later and he hadn't seen her since.

Remy now sat on the balcony of his hotel room smoking when an old friend had come over after running into him at a charity event. The sky was dark with red and blue flashing across the skyline followed by thunderous roars. How fitting of an entrance…..

"Ca va Stormy?"

"Must you call me that, Remy?"

"Good ta' see yo' too. Never thought I'd run into ya here cher."

Ororo smiled thinking to herself. "Neither did I good friend. But here we are and we have much to discuss."

"Absolutement, chere."

….

Mariah had finally got away after a week of being the Duchesses guest to every event and occasion you could imagine. She mentioned that the Summer Season was the highlight of every important individual of society in Paris which meant plenty of things to do and people to see in Paris.

One night after staying up to research and dig through Belladonna's accounts she managed to match two suspiciously in Paris. An Bernetta Borduex and an A. Crux. After searching she found a Bernett Borduex on the opposite side of Paris.

Mariah walked carefully on the old stone sidewalk where she was quickly approaching her destination. She tugged her black sweater closer to her form as she looked around at her surroundings. It thundered loudly above her with lightening decorating sky in various strips. This side of town seemed very old and more rigid with so many pub signs and underground clubs. Suddenly she felt a tingly sensation down her neck and she looked around herself. People were in bunches talking and laughing but she saw nothing or no-one that looked suspicious. Walking briskly she saw her destination and ran over to a pub. She walked closer and saw the windows were blocked out with black curtains and music was leaking from the place alerting her senses. A giant drop of rain hit her on her nose and slowly it began to pour.

She quickly entered the dark and her face was assaulted with smog as she coughed and waved her hand to disperse the thick substance. Rock music blazed her ears and she cringed at loudness of it. Through the haze the room was dark with neon lights and signs everywhere glowing about random things. Neon spatter paint was on the walls along with messages of various kinds. People were sitting all over with face paintings of skulls and piercings indulging in alcohol in one corner and making out in another. Some were dancing while others were doing hookah in another corner. It looked more like a haunted house then a pub really. Some people looked at her as she came in and she tried her best to focus as she made her way to the bar.

The bartender had his face painted with no shirt on as he served drinks to some customers. She sat down and waited for him to get to her when he raised his eyebrow at her normal attire. Seeing this she looked down and looked back up at him.

"I'm here to see a Bernetta Borduex do you know here by any chance?" She yelled over the music.

He nodded and pointed towards the back room. She got up and walked back there taking note of two men in black following her. She tensed and continued her journey when she made it to the back room where a young lady with a red dress and face paint sat shuffling cards. Mariah looked at her noticing the full body tattoos covering her pale alabaster skin and colored orange hair as she shuffled some cards. She looked up and saw Mariah when her smile disappeared off her face.

"Oh you…" She simply said before flipping cards.

Mariah frowned at her nice warm welcome before walking over. "Well you seem to know me, mind telling me who are you and answering a few of my questions?" She asked.

The lady continued to flip cards when she finally finished. She read them and sighed before nodding to Mariah. "Ask what you want, these cards tell me that if I put up a fight I will lose."

Mariah looked down at the cards and just nodded as she sat down in the chair in front. "Who are you and what did you do to earn $10,000 from Belladonna?" She asked getting straight to the point.

The girl sighed before looking up at her. "Well I'm sure you know my name so I don't have to tell you. But by night I run this bar and the club downstairs and during the day I do a little card reading and other services for the right fee."

Mariah frowned noticing she danced around the main question. "What did you do for $10,000?" She asked again.

"I did a service." She responded.

Mariah studied her. She knew the girl wasn't psychic otherwise she wouldn't be here. She would have hauled ass by now. But she had a feeling the girl had a different talent….maybe a mutant one. She saw her gloved hands and wondered if that had anything to do with it. Growing impatient and wanting to see for herself Mariah stood up and walked over before the girl could move. She grabbed her arm flipped her over and sat on her back while she had her arm twisted. "My last time asking…what did you do for $10,000?"

The girl struggled beneath her but was too weak to get out. "Ok!" She yelled but no one would hear her because the music was too loud. Mariah still clutched her arm waiting for her to speak being mindful of her hands. The girl sighed before spilling.

"That blonde bimbo needed a voodoo spell for possession! Everyone in the voodoo community know there is only 3 people that can do this but no one knows where to find them except for one. I guess that blonde chick tried to get her to do it but she refused so she came looking for me. I can't do the full service but I can do it temporarily. Also it takes me a year to do it!" she said as she tried again to loosen the hold she had on her wrists.

"So again, I ask what did you do?" She asked again.

Bernetta growled out as she twisted harder. "I helped her control some goonies from the states!" She yelled out. All she needed were some samples like hair and I managed to get them. It worked apparently because heard her on the phone talking about how she kidnapped some old lady who refused to help her.

Mariah thought quickly of all the information. "Did she mention who she wanted?"

Bernetta lifted her head blowing her orange hair out of her face. "She tried to get me to do a spell on some guy named Remy but it didn't work. The guy has voodoo protection of some kind and it was strong…really strong."

Mariah panicked. That meant Remy's mother was indeed captured but where? She hoped the lady was ok. "Did she say anything about her purpose here?"

The young lady fought again but failed in her attempt to get free as Mariah tightened her hold. "Listen answer my questions or it can get a lot worse. Some people lives are in danger because of that woman."

Bernetta finally just relaxed and laid there. "Look!" She screamed. "She wanted me to get some people. I managed to do my part and in turn she paid me the money I needed for my club! I know she's been living here for a while now and that's it! If she's done anything else, I don't know! Now get off!"

Feeling satisfied with new information Mariah let her go watching her hands. The girl saw her do this after getting up and smirked. "It's how I become psychic. I touch you and I find out things."

Mariah nodded. "Why couldn't you have just told me this stuff. I didn't want to do that."

The girl chewed her bottom lip thinking carefully before going over to the wall and pulling out a device. She crushed it and broke the wires before speaking. "Because that creepy blonde girl would try to get me. Her goonies are outside you know ready to snatch you. They know about you now."

Mariah sighed knowing now that this was a setup. The girl wanted to be taken down so it looked like she didn't have a choice. "But why would you tell me anything?"

Bernetta gathered her cards and shuffled. "Honestly, that blonde lady is a bitch. She came to me and threatened to completely close my struggling business if I didn't help her before she gave me the $10,000 in charity. So I want her gone and I know you must have been the one that she is pissed about these days."

Suddenly they heard the sound of glass breaking and hollering.

"They coming to get you. Here run out the back door, I'll be ok." The girl said as she threw her cards around the room and ruffled her hair. "There's a back door behind this room that will take you to the river, you should be able to escape."

Mariah shook her head. "No, I'm going to take care of this." With that said she waited as the two guys came in panting heavily. They pulled out guns but Mariah unleashed a burst of fire in their direction burning their hands. They dropped their weapons and she quickly ran over to them and began to lay them out. She jabbed one in the throat before kicking him in the gut causing him to fall over. The other guy ran at her from behind and she back kicked him away before running over and upper cutting him in his nose.

Bernetta watched in fascination as the woman laid the two burly men out like it was just a workout. When she finished Mariah looked like she hadn't broken a sweat as she adjusted her black sweater and pulled her hair back while looking down at their unconscious figures.

Mariah held out her hand. "My name is Mariah by the way."

Bernetta smiled and shook her hand. She let go and looked down to whistle at her work. "I'm glad you didn't twist my arm. "These guys are under my spell. Don't worry it goes away in 24 hours. She hasn't come to me for more spells."

Mariah laughed knowing why. "Don't worry, she is broke. I made sure of that."

Bernetta smiled. "What should we do with them?"

Mariah smiled before looking up at her. "Do you have a dumpster?"

* * *

Another figure stood out of the club getting drenched listening to the conversation. The other guys luckily had a mic on so he could hear what was going on. However, soon the mic went out. He dialed his phone and ran over to a shaded facility to avoid the rain as he made his call.

….

"Yeah boss?" He said in a monotone voice.

….

"Her name is Mariah."

….

His eyes closed suddenly and people walked by looking at him funny as the person on the other side of the phone yelled loudly. Suddenly his eyes opened and he looked around confused. "Where am I?"

He looked down at noticed the phone in his hand and the voice yelling for more information.

"Hello? Who is this?" He asked before the person on the other end hung up.

* * *

Remy sighed having caught up with what as going on during the summer at the Xmansion. A lot had happened it seemed. Nd once again Rogue had somehow managed to ruin a good thing.

"She said dat?" He asked not paying too much attention as he spaced out a little thinking about how angry she had become.

"Yeah…James was very upset and he felt used. He came back home and it's just been him and I these last few weeks."

Remy heard the last bit and he smiled. "Alone?"

Ororo stood up and slapped him on his shoulder. "Get your mind out of the gutter. The guy just recently was hurt by the woman who claimed to love him and lied. Besides, nothing is and will ever happen between that man and I."

Remy smirked hoping that something would happen for his beloved friend. He had this gut feeling that the two would be fantastic with each other, plus he caught the man a few times looking her over. So he knew something was there. Everyone deserved happiness, he just hoped it wasn't too late to get his.

"I must say, after years of knowing you, I've never seen you quite like this even with Rogue." Said the tall ebony figure that leaned on the railings engulfed with the view that she now had of the Eifel Tower through the pouring rain.

He sighed and brushed his choppy red hair. He couldn't put into words why he was going through all this except he knew this was probably what people meant when they say, 'There will be hell to pay.' He was sure he was going through it for his past transgressions but…damn.

Ororo saw this and his lack of comment. She smiled and stood to her full height causing her long thick silver tresses to fall down her back like a curtain. "Old friend, do not get discouraged. I've never seen you so happy and care free when you both are together. This will pass if you just keep trying to make things right."

Remy blew out only to have his cigarette taken out of his mouth and squashed. Shocked he looked up at the woman he thought to be his friend. She smiled, "Mariah wouldn't want to see you still smoking."

He smiled and just nodded as a new thought entered his mind. He was going about this the wrong way. He wasn't doing this in the great Remy Lebeau fashion. A plan formed in his mind and he turned his smile over to Ororo.

"What now?" She asked suspiciously.

"I need your assistance Cher! Now it's my turn." He said as he told her of his newly formed…conniving scheme.

* * *

**Review**

**Follow**

**Fav!**


	21. Chapter 21: Not too Late

**Ok! im cathcing up with the updates. I'm preparing to move and other stuff...but enough with my excuses! I'm going to put out at least 2 chapters this week.**

**Review, Fav, Like if you want them.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Not too Late**

The Duchess was currently going to go see an old friend as she walked promptly across the marble floors to her destination. Her hair long white hair was curled on put in an intricate updo on top of her head to nest her glittery crown that sparkled. It was slightly chilly outside due to the early morning hour she chose to leave, so she donned her fur coat that covered her tall 5'8 form. Her makeup was flawless making her look like a retired model. But her regality radiated off her form making it unmistakable to others of what lineage she was.

Her guards were around her making sure she was safe which she thought was a bit much. Her heels clicked across the floor as many stared at her in awe and whispering circled the lavish room of the grand lobby. She walked with purpose toward the front desk with her chin up and her head held high ready to do business. But, this business matter was very close to her heart. Had….become close to her heart that is.

She had made plans to run many errands that morning. She would later sit with her attorney and lawyer to look at her will as she made some very important changes and then get it sealed by the government. But this errand had to come first. She reached the counter where a young lady stood shakily obviously intimidated by her presence. She reached the counter and smiled at the poor girl. "Hello dear. Is Sir Sean about? "

"Yes, Yes, your majesty." The young girl stuttered and she went quickly to get her boss.

The Duchess waited patiently when a large tall man came out from a back door walking with the shaking girl. He walked around the desk with a huge smile. Upon reaching her he bowed to her gracefully and stood right back up taking her hand in his own large ones. "It has been quite some time." He said as he kissed the top of her delicate hand.

"Likewise Monsieur Sean. Likewise." She replied as she pulled her hand back slowly.

"For what do I owe dis pleasure o' having yo' grace me wit' your presence?" He asked mindful of all the onlookers nosing into their business.

"I have a request to see a Mr. Lebeau. It was made aware to me that he is residing here in your establishment."

"Ah! I see yo' too have been informed o' de situation." He said raising his eyebrows at the woman.

"Yes, said woman he is searching for is residing in my home for now. But I came here to give him a good push in the right direction. Is he available?" She asked.

"For yo', anyone is." He said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a card. "It has de room number and floor on de back. Swipe once your majesty." He said as he handed it to her.

She took it politely with a smile and he bowed to her again. "We must chat later. I wish to see how my old friend is doing these days as well as the misses." She said as she stepped around him and made her way to the elevator. She got in and smiled at the man from her childhood as the doors closed.

* * *

Remy hummed a tune as he walked briskly to his room. He had got up extra early to ride with Storm back to the airport to return back to the XMansion. She gave him simple things he could before she made her way back home. Soon after some information came up of some guy Belladonna was hanging around lately name Anthony Nappoli. He was on his way back to his hotel to look this guy up and get some more shut eye.

At that thought he smiled at the memory of Mariah constantly telling him to go to bed or about how he needed more sleep. She would get this pout and this superior aura about her when she demanded he rest. How he missed her ranting and watching her chest rise and fall as she lead by example into the calm of sleep. A frown marred his face and his footsteps slowed as he got into the elevator.

Reminded of his frustration and thwarted plans he walked down the hallway to his room. As soon as he pulled out his card he felt an off sensation of something was amiss. Thinking quickly he pulled out of his jacket a deck of playing cards. In the other hand he swiped his card and pushed the door open with his foot slowly.

He knew he wasn't alone in the room and that he wasn't in danger. Having an idea on who it may be he came into the foyer closed the door and flicked on the lights. When they came on he put away his door key and shuffled the playing cards as he casually walked into the living room space where he was met with a surprising site.

"Such a beautiful room you have here." The royally dressed older woman said as she stood at his glass windows looking out over Paris. She captured to moment to memory watching the sun rise and creates dazzling displays of pink and orange streaks in the sky. It rose perfectly behind the Eifel Tower and basking the people of France in its glow of a new day. "You Lebeau men dream with grandeur and except nothing less." She said fondly before she turned around to look at the youngest Lebeau.

Remy leaned against the door frame and shuffled his deck of cards. "Any other way is pointless an' isn't worth de gamble your majesty." He responded with a smirk as he surveyed her form reading her in more ways than one. He watched as she came about and sat down gracefully on the couch looking as if he walked in on her home. She sat down and looked at him with such intensity letting him know that he wasn't the only one in the room analyzing. Then her focus went back out the window at the skyline of Paris.

"Such a handsome man you are and charming as well. Having fallen for one Lebeau man I can see why she her heart breaks so for you young man."

That piped his interest. "Wh-"

"My name is Alexandria Duchess of Sweden and your person of interest is in my care."

He stopped shuffling and walked over to sit in front of her. She had his full attention. She watched him with understanding in her eyes and the knowledge of the pain he was feeling. Being a royal after all caused many to miss out on the loves of their lives.

"You're de lady that I saw her wit at de opera." He said now that he got a good look at her.

The Duchess sat up with a smile. "And you're the one she frantically searched the gallery with her eyes searching for before the crowd rushed in. The same one she cries about and waits upon like the coming of Jesus." She said causing him to frown a bit.

Sighing she continued. "I did not come here to tell you all of your faults. I'm sure time and loneliness has passed judgment and punishment as it is. I came here to provide my hand at healing the heart of my dear friend who has captured my own." She said as she turned to look at him. Her crown glittered underneath the lighting as she did this.

"Mariah has been gallivanting across all of Paris helping your plight during the times when she is supposed to go out."

Remy rubbed his hands through his hair. It made a lot of sense when he would show up and she wouldn't be there. "Merci for de update, but I'm sure dat wasn't what yo' came all de way over here to share." He said with a smirk.

She smiled. "So much like your father." She reached over and gripped his hand with her bejeweled one. "I came to stop the cycle of the Lebeau men. Dear fellow, do not follow in the footsteps of your father when it comes to things that that are irreplaceable. He made that mistake and I know it has plagued him his whole life." She patted his hands and stood taking him along with her. She reached into her fur coat and pulled out an invitation.

"I wanted to personally give you this and meet you as well." She said as she handed it to him. "Mariah and I will be attending my annual charity ball this Saturday. Don't worry, she will be at this one. I'm dragging her with me." She said as she laughed a little bit.

Remy accepted the invitation with his name on it embroidered in the invitation in black and gold. He looked up and bowed to her thanking her for her help. She waited for him to stand up before she gently cupped his chin. "It will work itself out. Her heart no doubt belongs to you young Lebeau. Now claim it and this time don't forget where you put it." She said as she let go and made her way to his door.

"Wait!" He said as he ran up to her. She slowly turned around and waited for what he had to say.

"How do yo' know my papa?" He asked.

She smiled with a little twinkle in her eyes. "Your 'Papa' and I have an interesting past together. I assume he has trained you of the family trade. Lebeau men will steal anything….even hearts. When you see him again, tell him he owes me." She said as she stepped out of the door.

Remy quickly rushed to it and closed the door behind him. He walked along with her and gracefully placed her hand on his forearm as he escorted her to the elevator like a gentleman. On the way they spoke about other things and the Duchess felt a sense of nostalgia walking along with the young Lebeau son. They made it back to the lobby where many onlookers looked and whispered frantically about the two and the possible connection. Men looked curious and women looked envious looking at the scene in front.

Sir Sean saw the pair and he quickly latched onto her other side as the three of them began talking and laughing about random things. They made it to her car when her guards all came and got into their vehicles.

With one last look she smiled and kissed his cheek causing Remy's eyes to widen with a smile of his own. "It is not too late!" She said before the door closed. They watched as she sat back, rolled her window up, put on her shades and suddenly the car turned on and drove off into the flow of traffic.

Remy watched the car take off before turning to Sir Sean. "So how'd yo' know de Duchess?"

Sir Sean laughed. "Well your father and I ran rampant over dis' city in our youth. We were broke and full of ideas. We met her when she came here for some event and let's just say my youngest Lebeau, you could have been royalty." With that said Sean walked away heading back into the lobby to see to his other customers leaving a smirking Remy behind him.

* * *

The morning light shined brightly in the darkened room. Its light reached beyond the windows and illuminated the figures that lay languidly in the elegant room. Their naked forms intertwined underneath silk sheets still rejuvenating from the night's activities.

One lay however wide awake as he played with hair of the beautiful blonde woman next to him. His small moment of piece did nothing to soothe him however. His mind was at war with his sense of duty. Here he was far away from home and broke. He was living off the crumbs of his Aunt who at one point came to love but as time passed, he'd come to dislike.

He looked over at the clock and took note of the small vial Belladonna had given him. A solution she called it to all his worries and problems. The question was could he do it? Could he really bring himself to do the deed associated with the vial? Suddenly the shift in the body next to him rolled onto his side tightly and moaned.

He could feel his manhood rise at the sound and the touch of her thigh against it as she positioned herself comfortably. He watched as her eyes peeked open and then closed from the sunlight. She sat up slightly to look at him and then at the clock. Seeing that he was awake she smiled and laid back down kissing his chest in greeting.

"Good Morning." She mumbled.

All he could do was smile_. Was it a good morning? _Where there ever going to be any more good mornings if he chose to go down the path she was pushing towards.

Hearing his lack of response she knew something was wrong. She had a hunch to as to where his mind would wonder. She rolled her eyes at his cowardice. He needed to do this to ensure her own financial safety and lifestyle. He could not back out now. She would have to do something to keep his focus on the big picture. She quickly flipped herself on top of him landing perfectly on his morning wood.

Shocked at her boldness he watched as she stretched and then rocked her womanhood against his shaft. He groaned at her actions and she leaned down to capture his lips onto her own. "Just think love, we can be this way every morning. No cares in the world and everything will be yours for the taking." She mumbled against his lips.

Overwhelmed by passion he kissed her intensely and she responded in kind. After a few moments of this they pulled away from each other. She looked down at him as he closed him eyes. She slowly bent down and whispered into his ear. "Baby think of the wealth you will gain. We have looked at her will and she has left her fortune to you should she pass. His is your moment." She kissed his earlobe and begun to pull it between her teeth.

He pulled away and looked up at her. "Would you be here by my side if things didn't work out?" He asked hopfully at the beautiful woman that waltzed into his life. She smiled down at him…and lied.

"Of course baby. But this is your chance to never have to depend on anyone again. Doesn't that sound nice?" she pouted as she rocked again, grinding her slick folds on top of him. He groaned at this and anything she said was not deft to him. He picked her up and properly buried himself inside of her. She could ask for the moon at this time, and he would give her the entire solar system.


	22. Chapter 22: Lucky Deck

**And We continue on! Yay! I have another chapter ready to be posted for this and im working on the one after that! :D**

**Review, Follow, Fav!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Lucky Deck**

Mariah's eyes scanned the room passed a door she was hiding behind looking out at all the people. The charity ball seemed well into swing as the trio arrived. Mariah looked out onto the crowded room filled with beautiful couples twirling on the dance floor. The music from the orchestra filled the room leading the dancers and providing a nice song to encourage mingling among the guests. The lighting bounced off anything reflective giving a warm glow and creating a soothing ambiance. Everything and everyone glittered. It was perfect yet…it made her stomach roll in knots.

"My dear, chin up!"

Mariah nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound and turned quickly to see the Duchess and Elizabeth walk forward in their beautiful gowns. The Duchess wore a midnight shimmery blue colored ball gown with crystal diamond drop earrings, necklace, and bracelet. Her hair was pulled up nesting her regal crown on her forehead. She seemed to radiate elegance as she walked forward adjusting the gloves on arms. She stopped to look at Mariah one final time and she smiled.

"Well aren't you just a rose." She said as she walked forward with a smile. Mariah returned her smile with one of her own. She looked down at her long shimmery gold dress and adjusted it somewhat. Her hair was curled and pinned up on top of her. The Duchess noticed that the smile didn't touch her eyes and came forth.

"My dear, before we head out there let me give you some royal advice. If you want to find happiness, don't be a spectator at your own life." The Duchess smiled before standing in front of the doors. "Especially tonight. Paris is not done with you yet." She winked and motioned for Elizabeth to come forward. She stepped back and disappeared for a moment. They two watched as she came back with two boxes. "Growing up, I wore these to give me a little bit of encouragement went I had to attend my first royal events." She opened the first one and inside was a little tiara. She motioned for Elizabeth to come forward and she placed it on top of her head. Elizabeth smiled from ear to ear as she bowed low and then stood up. She twirled around in her dress and thanked her. She looked stunning as her red hair was curled framing her face. She wore a princess style crème colored ball gown.

The Duchess motioned for Mariah to come closer and she opened the second box and inside was a crown and she placed it on her head as well. "This is my gift to you lovely young ladies. Thank you for allowing me to gain the knowledge and the feeling of what it would have been like to have daughters."

Mariah smiled before standing straight and watching as Elizabeth came forward bouncing on her heels with excitement. She gave the Duchess a hug which shocked the woman but she returned her embrace. The Duchess motioned for Mariah to join in which she did. They all pulled back after a while. Elizabeth walked up to her with a dazzling smile and squeezed her hands. Mariah watched suspiciously as she bounced on her heels with excitement.

"Let's get going, shall we ladies." The Duchess said as she stepped forward toward the double doors. "Oh you are now family and so your titles will reflect this." She tapped the doors and the opened up fully revealing the entire room. It was filled with people, more so than she realized. Everything sparkled from the floors to the chandeliers. Men dressed in their best tuxes escorted dazzling women and leading them in a waltz. Laughter and chattering was heard as their voices echoed throughout the large spacious ballroom. There were exits that showed gardens and mazes of various plants to fountains. It was breathtaking.

Mariah held her breath as they were introduced to the room and she felt as if her body was on autopilot as they walked down the grand staircase. When they made it at the bottom people of different backgrounds and stories came up to them to ignite conversation. She tried her best to get through the crowd but to no avail. She just got here and she felt as if she needed to dodge out already. She was surrounded by crowds of people asking various questions about who she was, her station, her family, her funds…

Time passed and she just felt so empty. She made her way toward a waiter where she picked up a champagne flute. She went to take a sip when a few gentlemen came over and struck up conversation. As they started speaking her eyes scanned the crowd and made contact with the Duchess. She watched as the Duchess gave her a warm smile and waved her hand toward the orchestra. Suddenly, they changed tune and began to play an opening waltz. Suddenly one of the gentlemen asked for her hand in which she obliged. Relieved that the mindless banter had come to an end she placed her flute down on a nearby table and was escorted onto the dance floor.

The guy was trying his best as he led her in circles but she felt no connection. She really wished it was Remy's broad shoulders she was holding and that it was his hands leading her. She missed his dark eyes and his playful mannerisms. Suddenly another man came and cut himself into the dance. And it continued like so with men leading her one after the other. But, as she looked into this stranger's eyes, she was reminded of where she was and the reality of her situation. He didn't come, he wasn't coming, it was over.

* * *

Remy was dressed to the nines as he strolled around the room waiting for the arrival of the Duchess and her party. He checked the watch on his wrist before looking around. He had made conversation with some of Paris's elite and wealthy men and women but it did nothing to excite him playful manner. He mingled and played his part for the finale of the cat and mouse game. He looked back at the young women who now crowded him taking no note to their conversation.

He looked around and noted that Chris had got pulled into some ring of young girls as she seemed to be filling their ears with all kinds of nonsense. Remy made a mental note to check the boys pockets later. Sir Sean was here as well as he strolled around and carrying conversations with his boisterous voice.

"Don't you think so Mr. Lebeau?"

Remy looked back at the women with his usual dazzling smirk before giving an answer. "Well o' course mademoiselles."

He noticed how they immediately began to banter when a loud noise ranged.

'_Thump Thump!_' He looked up and watched the announcer step forward with his chest puffed out like a rooster.

"Introducing her Royal Highness Alexandria Westchisire Duchess of Sweden, Her Majesty Princess Mariah Simmons and Princess Elizabeth Claire."

Just then the Duchess came through the doors followed by the little one but his eyes immediately found what he was waiting for. He watched as Mariah strolled into the room looking never like a princess but ever so much like queen. He watched as she scanned the room with her eyes as they dazzled in the glow of everything and she made her way down the staircase. He watched as a crowd of people barricaded all exits for her and she conversed with them all showing off her dazzling megawatt smile. He listened carefully to the fake social climbers ask her everything short of her bank account. He waited for the opportune time when he would make his appearance knowing when that would be. He could see her mood changing slowly. After being with her, he knew little things like that. He could tell when she was getting annoyed, sad, angry, and every other little thing. That's what also made it easier to press buttons as he was sure she knew this about him as well.

He watched throughout the evening as she grew more and more claustrophobic and overwhelmed. His moment was approaching. Suddenly the strings of a violin was played along with other instruments indicating tonight's waltz had arrived. He watched as she was led into the waltz. He moved stealthy slow watching as she twirled in her gold sweet heart neckline dress. As he watched as other men took her hand into a dance, he felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

* * *

.

She spun again and again and again into another man's arms and she felt just odd. She didn't belong in anyone else's arms like this but one man's and he wasn't here. But she smiled and continued on playing her part. But her mind wondered off further and further as time rolled by and the music strolled.

She felt like she was being mocked. Here is was in a situation women would dream over and here she was fretting on the inside of other places she would rather be. She could feel her smile fall after a while and she began to look anywhere than the gentleman's face to hide her sullen emotions.

Her mind was whirling with thoughts, memories, emotions, and she felt overwhelmed. Ready to end it she pulled back only to be turned right into someone else's arms. Off balance she landed into his chest but he held her within his supporting grip. Embarrassed to look up she made to pull away when she smelled something very familiar. Slowly her eyes began to widened as recognition settled into her being and she quickly looked up with frantic eyes that connected with the most beautiful pair of red irises.

"Happy to' see me Cher?"

She smiled and felt tears spring to her eyes. "Remy….You came…" She whispered breathlessly as she placed her hands on the sides of his face.

He took one into the palm of his hand and kissed it. "Here I am about t' steal de biggest reward o' my life amore." And with that said he led her into the waltz.

* * *

She saw red. Everything was red as her heart began to pound in her chest at the betrayal of it all. Blood needed to be spilled in her eyes. Nothing was going as planned. Anthony was taking forever to just do the damn deed. She had been here for three hours roaming around and mingling with people she could give tow shits about. She needed financial security to rebuild what was taken from her and she would not go home empty handed.

Here she was on the balcony throwing back another champagne flute. She was livid to see the Duchess walk in with a new entourage of family. Anthony didn't mention she had children or an immediate family except for him. Enraged she watched as the two ladies came in donning crowns and titles came into the venue.

Her eyes roamed the floor looking over everyone. But she had to keep up appearances in case Anthony proved to be a bust. She looked around noting the princess dance on the floor without a care. How she longed to be that woman that could just be set for life and have everyone dance around her wishes. But, life was cruel and had dealt her a flushed hand. Fuming with rage and jealousy she stared down at the woman. The more she looked at her however, the more familiar she became. Brushing it off as crossing her in another Paris event she looked around for Anthony. Then her eyes caught the unmistakable patch of auburn hair she'd recognize anywhere. Her eyes trailed him as he made his way over to the princess waltzing with every guy in the room. Bella gripped the railing with her other hand in anger as she watched the two dance drawing quite a crowd. Growling she began the search of looking for Anthony.

Seeing him with a grin feature she knew he didn't have the balls. Shooting down her drink she walked down the steps hastily. "Well…"

"I can't do it Bella. She's family, I'm the only relative she has." He said as he pleaded with her. She looked up at him before looking out onto the dance floor when she saw none other than Remy Lebeau dancing with the princess. Fury.

"We can find another way love, I can -"

"Shut up!" She raged, snatching the vial from his pocket. Finding it she stormed passed him. "I'll end this myself!"

Anthony ran after her trying to stop her but she slapped him. His head shot to the side as his senses registered the pain to his face. Gripping his cheek in shock he looked at the women. "Why?" He whispered. "If you love me then-"

"Oh please!" She said as she glared at him with pure disgust. "Don't' go pulling that card because if you loved me you would do this!" And with that said she continued on after her target.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
